Rekindled Love
by tai'sgirl23
Summary: Six years ago, Yami left Yugi with no explanation. Now, he has returned seeking Yugi’s love. But will Yugi return to his old love? Or will he do to Yami what Yami did to him? Eventual Puzzleshipping.
1. Prologue

OK, I got this idea at work the other day (don't ask me how) and I just had to write it down asap!

Please be kind to me. I've only ever written Puzzleshipping one shots before so this is my first attempt at a full Puzzleshipping story.

So, here goes! I hope you enjoy it!

Rekindled Love

Summary: Six years ago, Yami left Yugi with no explanation. Now, he has returned seeking Yugi's love. But will Yugi return to his old love? Or will he do to Yami what Yami did to him? Eventual Puzzleshipping.

_/Yami to Yugi through the mind link/_

/Yugi to Yami in the mind link/

'_Thoughts_'

"Speaking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters.

-I-

Rekindled Love

Prologue

-I-

"Yami? What are you doing?"

Yugi watched from the doorway of their shared bedroom as Yami rushed around the room, hurriedly throwing his belongings into his already opened backpack.

"Yami?" Yugi asked again. He was worried. He had never seen Yami act like this before. It was scaring him. "Did you hear me?"

Yami ignored his lighter half and frantically ran around the room, picking up his clothes and belongings and stuffing them into his bag. '_I have to leave,'_ he thought. '_I can't stay here anymore.'_

Once he was sure he had everything he would need, he stuffed his things into his bag and zipped it up, before throwing on his jacket and shoes quickly. He hitched his bag onto his shoulder and exited the room, still ignoring Yugi on the way out.

Yugi stepped back as Yami barged past him. Yugi noticed the worried and pained expression on his other half's face, and his dread increased. As Yami made his way down the stairs, Yugi quickly followed him.

"Yami," he said, trying to catch up. "What's wrong? Where are you going?"

Yami still refused to talk to Yugi. He feared that whatever he would say would only hurt him, and he was already causing him pain by making this decision. It was not one he wanted to make, but one that he had to make, for both of them. '_This is for the best. For both of us.'_

Yami reached the bottom of the stairs and headed towards the door. Yugi stopped momentarily at the bottom of the stairs and saw Yami going towards the door. '_What is he doing!'_

Without thinking, Yugi rushed forward, past Yami and stopped in front of the door, blocking Yami's exit. Yami, not expecting his sudden action, stepped back warily.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked desperately. He feared Yami's sudden distant actions towards him. They had been fine only a few hours ago. What had happened to make him change all of a sudden?

"Where are you going?" Yugi asked again when Yami gave no answer. His voice shook with fear and worry. "Why are you taking all your stuff with you?"

Yami just turned his head to the side so he didn't have to look at Yugi. His blonde bangs hid his deep, violet eyes as a shadow was cast over his face.

Yugi's own amethyst eyes began to develop tears. "Why won't you talk to me? What's happened to you?"

Yami couldn't stand it any longer. Forcing his body to act against his will, he stepped forward and attempted to push Yugi out the way. But Yugi would not stand for this and stood his ground.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" Yugi asked one last time. "Answer me!"

Yami tried so desperately to fight back the tears, but he could not fight them all. A lone tear slowly fell down his cheek .

"I…I-I can't," Yami stuttered. "I can't…I can't…"

Yugi blinked. "You can't what?" There was a pause where Yami let out a small sob. "You can't what Yami?"

"I can't…I just can't…"

"You can't what! Tell me what you can't do!"

"I can't stay here with you!" Yami shouted.

Yugi faltered at the answer. "What?" he gasped.

"I can't…stay here…with you. I can't live with you anymore. I can't be with you anymore-"

"But why not?" Yugi demanded. "Why can't you be with me?"

"Because I can't!"

"That's not an answer! I love you Yami, and I know you love me too-"

"I don't love you Yugi," Yami interrupted.

"Liar!" Yugi sobbed. "I know you love me, Yami! I know you do! You always have and you always will. That's what you say to me everyday. You've said that everyday since we've been together, and I know you mean it! I know you love me-"

"No! I don't!" Yami yelled. He too let out a sob. "I don't love you anymore Yugi!"

"Stop lying to me! I can see in your eyes you still love me! So why are you lying to me-" It was then that something occurred to Yugi. Cautiously, he asked, "You've spoken to him again, haven't you?"

"Spoken to who?" Yami spat. Something flickered in his eyes. Yugi saw this and new he was right.

"That man we saw in the park the other day. That religious person who was against our relationship because it was 'unholy'. He's said something to you, hasn't he? Hasn't he!"

"So what if he has!" Yami yelled back, now facing Yugi. "Have you ever thought what he said might be true?"

"What are you saying? That you believe what he says?"

Yami stayed silent. Yugi stepped forward and looked Yami in the eye, even though he tried to look away.

"Yami, I don't care what other people think of us! I don't care what they say, or what they do when they see us together. All that matters to me is that I'm with you. That's all I want; to be with you, forever. Doesn't that matter to you too?"

There was another pause, before Yami answered coldly; "Not any more."

Again Yami tried to walk past Yugi, but again Yugi blocked him. This time, instead of just standing there, Yugi forced his lips on top of Yami's and trapped him in a passionate kiss. Yami's eyes bolted open at Yugi's unexpected action. His heart was flying inside his chest. How he so wanted to kiss Yugi back with as much passion as Yugi was giving him. How he wanted to forget what he had heard, what he had to do. How he wanted to hold his light in his arms and live his life as he wanted to; with Yugi. But he couldn't. He just couldn't.

Placing his hands on Yugi's shoulder, he forced Yugi away from him. His heart broke as he was forced against his will to separate with the only person he truly loved.

Yugi was surprised by Yami's sudden dismissal, but recovered quickly.

"Tell me that didn't mean anything to you," he said angrily. Hot, angry tears fell down his cheeks. "Tell me you didn't feel what I felt. Tell me you don't love me! Go on! Say it!"

Yami looked up at Yugi, anger in his eyes. This was causing him so much pain, and it would surely cause Yugi more. But it had to be done. For both of them.

"Yugi," he growled. "I don't love you and I never have!-"

"You don't mean that…" Yugi said quietly.

"Yes I do! You're just a childish little sixteen year old boy that I took advantage of just for the sake of it!"

"No, it's not true. It's not true! I refuse to believe it-"

"Well you better believe it because it's all true! Remember all those times I said 'I love you' and 'you're the only one for me'? Yes? Well, I was lying! Everything I said was lies! I have never loved you AND I NEVER WILL!"

And before Yugi could do or say anything, Yami pushed past him, opened the front door to the Kame Game Shop and slammed it shut behind him. He quickly made his way down the dark, empty road, not caring where he was going or what he was going to do. Tears streamed down his eyes and he made he way out of Domino City, forever. '_I'm sorry, Yugi.'_

Back at the Kame Game Shop, Yugi stood still. His body was numb from shock. Yami's cruel words were still ringing in his head. All this time, Yami has been using him. All this time, Yugi had thought Yami loved him as much as he loved him. But he was just using him. And for no reason at all. And the worst part of it all was that Yugi still loved him. Even after all this, he still loved Yami.

Yugi's knees buckled and he collapsed to the floor. Still hearing Yami's cruel words in his mind, he broke down. He punched the floor as the tears came spilling out. His heart broke into a thousand pieces. He cried and wailed for his lost love. He screamed for Yami to come back…

…But he never did. He was gone, forever.

-I-

So, what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Something else?

Please R&R and let me know what you think. I'll update as soon as I've finished my other story 'Another World'.


	2. 1: A Normal Day?

Sorry you had to wait so long, but school is a nightmare at the moment. But I've managed to get some free time to write this brand sparkling new chapter of my first ever long Puzzleshipping story.

I would like to thank:

**Black-Dranzer-1119**

**dark magician girl**

**Darkyami7**

**allaboutthegate**

**spidy007**

**ME**

**Lady Laran**

**Yami Kkwy**

**atemugirk0312465978**

Thank you all for reviewing! Your reviews give me the inspiration to write!

_/Yami to Yugi through the mind link/_

/Yugi to Yami in the mind link/

'_Thoughts_'

"Speaking"

And I would just like to apologise now for a very boring chapter. I promise it will get better!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters.

-I-

Rekindled Love

Chapter 1: A Normal Day?

-I-

The late morning sun shone down on Domino City, hoping to shed a little light to the people that needed it the most.

A young man of twenty two groaned in annoyance as the sun shone through his thin curtains and into his eyes, waking him from his deep slumber. '_I really need to get new curtains.'_

His eyes flickered underneath his eye lids until he decided he could keep them closed no longer. Slowly, he opened his large, amethyst eyes and sat up in his double bed. He lazily rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes and let out a loud yawn. It was then that he noticed something was missing beside him; his partner.

He looked at the clock beside his bed. '_10:50am already? She must already be downstairs.'_

Tossing his bed covers away from his half naked body, he lazily got out of bed and stretched. He opened his curtains slightly and looked outside. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and best of all, it was Sunday! This meant one thing and one thing only; no work!

"But I can't sit around all day," the young man said to himself. "I have to get up sometime."

The man closed the curtains again and made his way to his en-suite bathroom. Upon passing the mirror, the man stopped and took a look at his reflection. He sighed at the sight of his hair. It was so wild, he never knew what to do with it. Whenever he walked down the street, more than a few people would take a double take at his unusual hair; large black spiky hair with red and purple tints at the end. He tried to blow his golden bangs away from his deep amethyst eyes, but as usual, they feel back into place. He sighed in defeat.

"Yugi, you really need to do something with your hair one of these days," he said to himself, before turning on his shower, stripping out of his pyjama bottoms and stepping into the refreshingly warm water.

Six years have been and past since the unfortunate day of Yami's sudden departure, and much has changed since then. Especially for our Yugi Mutou.

After that fateful night, Yami never returned. He was never heard from again, leaving Yugi heartbroken and empty. He was depressed beyond belief, crying himself to sleep every night. At first, he blamed himself for what had happened. He convinced himself that he was weak, pathetic, easily led, but this soon changed. Yugi would still be mourning over the loss of his first love if it hadn't been for one person; Anzu Mazaki.

It had been Anzu that found Yugi in the devastated way Yami had left him in. It had been Anzu that had helped him overcome his feelings for Yami that were making him suffer in more ways than one. It had been Anzu that had helped him find the strength to face the world again, especially after his grandfather past away. So it was to be expected when Yugi proposed to her and asked for her to move in with him.

On this day we find the happily engaged couple of five months enjoying a peaceful Sunday morning at their home; The Kame Game Shop, which Yuugi had inherited from his grandfather.

After Yugi had finished in the shower, he wrapped a fluffy white towel around the lower half of his body and stepped out towards his sink. Taking his toothbrush and toothpaste, he quickly brushed his teeth, rinsing his mouth out with mouth wash when he was done, before he went back to the problem with his hair. He sighed again. Even when wet it was still as wild as ever. Deciding to leave it for the time begin, he returned to the bedroom.

He walked over to his chest of drawers and pulled out a clean pair of boxers, putting them on so he didn't have to walk around in a towel. After placing the towel in the washing basket, he went over to his wardrobe and pulled out his favourite outfit; a pair of dark blue jeans (complete with his belt he had been wearing since Battle City) and a black t-shirt. After one final look of approval in the mirror, he went downstairs to join his partner.

-I-

Anzu Mazaki hummed as she cooked in the kitchen. She didn't know why she was so happy all of a sudden. Maybe it was the sun shining down on them for the first time in weeks. Maybe it was the fact that it was Sunday which meant she didn't have to work today.

"Good morning, beautiful!" Yugi said warmly, wrapping his arms around Anzu's waist and kissing her on the cheek.

Or maybe it was the fact that she and Yugi would be married in only a few months.

"Morning, sleepyhead," she greeted back as Yugi continued to hug her. "Sleep well?"

"Like a baby!" Yugi answered cheerfully. He sniffed the delicious aroma in the air. "Mmmm. Something smells good!"

Anzu let out a small laugh. "It's only toast. It's nothing special."

"If it's cooked by you, Anzu, it's always special."

"You little rascal!" Anzu giggled, stuffing a slice of toast into Yugi's mouth.

Yugi happily accepted the toast and began eating it, releasing his grip on Anzu as he did so. He leant on the work surface next to her as she made another slice of toast.

"I thought I heard the phone earlier," Yugi enquired. "Did someone call?"

"Your boss," Anzu answered simply.

"Kaiba?" Yugi asked, a little surprised. He took another bite of his toast. "What's he doing calling on a Sunday?"

Anzu finished her toast and began eating it. "He called to say that you don't need to come into work on a Friday anymore. Which means that you'll only be working at the academy Monday thru Thursday. Oh! And he said not to worry about your wages. They'll still be the same."

Soon after leaving Domino High, Kaiba had set up a Duelling Academy right here in Domino City where young kids could train to become top duellists. Naturally, he had asked Yugi to be one of the professors at the school, being that he was the King of Game. Yugi now taught young children all that he knew about duelling. At twenty two, he was one of the youngest professors currently at the academy. And one of the richest, for Kaiba paid him a very generous amount.

"Hmm," Yugi pondered, finishing his toast. "I wonder why he doesn't need me on Fridays anymore? Ah well, it's not important. Now that I don't work Fridays, I can come and help you in the shop."

The Kame Game Shop was run by both Yugi and Anzu, with Honda helping out whenever he could. Anzu worked Mondays to Fridays and took a small dance class on Saturdays at the local dance school, whilst Yugi worked in the shop Saturdays and took care of all the finances.

"Oh, aren't I the lucky girl?" Anzu teased taking another bite of her toast. Yugi let out a small laugh at his partner's comment.

RING RING! RING RING!

"I'll get it," Yugi said as Anzu made a move for the ringing phone. "It's probably Kaiba again." He walked over to the receiver and picked the phone up.

"Hello? Kame Game Shop," he said cheerily.

"…" But there came no answer.

"Hello?" Yugi tried again.

".." Still no answer.

"Is anyone there?"

CLICK

BEEEEEEP

"Huh, that's strange," Yugi said, staring at the phone. He placed it back on the receiver.

"Who was it?" Anzu asked. She stuffed the last bit of toast in her mouth and quickly washed up her plate in the sink.

"No one," Yugi answered with a shrug. "They just hung up on me. It's the fourth time it's happened this week."

"Strange," Anzu commented. "Maybe the phone lines are mixed up or something?" She looked at her watch and let out a small gasp. "Is that the time? I have to get going!"

"'Going'? Go where?" Yugi asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot already?" Anzu giggled. She went into the hallway and picked up her bag, making sure her keys, money and phone were inside. "Shizuka's visiting today, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Yugi remember. He watched as Anzu put on her coat and checked herself over in the mirror. "You were going out shopping today with her, weren't you?"

"That's right. And if I don't leave soon, I'll be late."

"But I thought we were going to spend the day together," Yugi pouted, giving his infamous puppy dog eyes. Even at twenty two the puppy dog eyes routine worked on just about anyone.

Well, anyone but Anzu.

"I'm sorry Yugi," she said giving him a hug. "But I promised Shizuka I would. I'll make it up tonight, OK?"

"OK," Yugi said teasingly grumpy, still pouting. "But it better be good!"

"It will be!" Anzu giggled. She gave Yugi a quick kiss goodbye on the lips before opening the front door. "I'll see you later!"

"Have fun!" Yugi called as Anzu shut the door behind her. When she was gone he stretched his arms above his head and walked into the living room. He had the whole house(/shop) to himself for the whole day. He could do whatever he wanted…

…But what did he want to do?

RING RING! RING RING!

"The phone again?"

Yugi walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello? Kame Game Shop"

"…" Once again there was no answer.

'_Not again'. _"Hello? Is anyone there?"

".." Still silence.

"Look," Yugi said, agitated. "I know you're there. Why do you keep calling-"

CLICK

BEEEEP

"Not again," Yugi sighed as he slammed down the phone. "I wish they'd stop doing this."

He was just about to wander back into the living room and collapse on the sofa, when…

RING RING! RING RING!

"Now what?" Yugi cried out, annoyed.

Yugi stomped back over to the phone and picked it up roughly.

"What?" he practically shouted down the phone.

"Whoa," a familiar voice said on the other end of the phone. "Someone's stressed."

"Sorry Jou," Yugi apologised to his best friend. "I've been getting a lot of prank calls lately and they're really starting to bug me."

"Prank calls, huh?" Jonouchi said thoughtfully. He sniggered. "Maybe you have an admirer…"

"Yeah right!" Yugi laughed. "I don't think so, Jou. So, what's up?"

"I was just calling to see whether you wanted to watch the game together today?" Jonouchi asked.

"Sure. That'll be great," Yugi smiled. He walked out into the kitchen and opened his fridge. "I have a few beers left from last week's game so why don't you call the others and come round here?"

"OK," Jonouchi agreed. "I don't think Honda and Otogi are busy today."

"What about Ryou?" Yugi asked. He took a carton of orange juice out and closed the fridge door with his foot. "Is he busy today?" He took a few gulps of orange juice from the carton.

"I think so. Something about helping out an old friend."

"Strange," Yugi commented, placing the now empty carton in the bin. He walked back into the living room. "So, how is life in the land of Katsuya Jonouchi?"

"Pretty good, for once. Did Kaiba tell you about the Friday thing?"

Like Yugi, Jonouchi was a professor at Kaiba's academy. He started working there just after Yugi had (thanks to Yugi 'persuading' Kaiba to let him work there). Although not as popular as Yugi was, he was still one of more favourite teachers of the school.

"Yeah, he did." Yugi sat down on his sofa and switched on his wide-screen TV with the remote. "Do you know what it's about?"

"No clue," came Jonouchi's answer. "I thought you might."

"Well, it might have something to do with the practical lessons. He was thinking of extending them…"

"Maybe. Or maybe he's finally being nice and letting us having more time off," Jonouchi suggested.

The TV flipped onto an old anime show Yugi used to watch as a kid. He dropped the remote and began to watch. "I doubt that. Kaiba has never changed and he never will."

"I wouldn't say that," Jonouchi said. "He has changed a little since we were all at Domino High. I'd say he's a little nicer than before."

"Jonouchi!" Yugi teased. "What's this I hear? Do you have a soft spot for _Seto Kaiba_?"

"WHAT?" Jonouchi cried, pretending to be surprised and hurt. "How could you say such a thing, Yug'? You know how much I hate him!"

"Right," Yugi said sarcastically.

There was a soft knock at the front door. Hearing it, Yugi got up and walked out into the hallway.

"That's the door," Yugi told Jonouchi. "I'd better go. We'll 'discuss' this another time."

"I do NOT have a soft spot for him!" Jonouchi yelled down the phone.

"Sure you don't," Yugi laughed. He turned right in the hallway and walked towards the front door. "Make sure you call Honda and Otogi. And for God's sake Jonouchi, don't be late!" He stopped by the front door.

"I won't!" Jonouchi promised. Yugi put his hand on the door handle. "See ya later, Yug'!"

"Bye Jou!" Yugi said cheerily, before hanging up. Still holding the phone in one hand, he opened the front door with another.

"Yes?" He said. "Can I help…you…"

The phone dropped out of Yugi's hand, landing with a loud clatter on the floor. Yugi held onto the door for support as he felt himself go weak at the knees. He began to hyperventilate as he stared into the all too familiar crimson eyes.

The figure on the door step looked up at the panicked Yugi and smiled shyly.

"It's been a long time, aibou," said Yami.

-I-

Tada! What do you think? I know it was a little boring, but things start to get a little more interesting in the next chapter since Yami's back.

And I know what you're thinking: "Why are Yugi and Anzu together! He should be with Yami!" I promise you this will change (but just not for quite some time). It is a Puzzleshipping fic after all!

Please R&R!


	3. 2: A NotSoWarm Welcome

Chapter two is finally here! Took me a while, didn't it?

I would like to thank these fantastic reviewers:

**Darkyami7, Mystical Blue Bull, DMHPluv, Yana5, kingleby, Elektra107, Sonic Remix, Yami Kkwy, GerardYuroshi, spidy007, Sailor-Saturnthesilencer**

Thank guys! I love reading your reviews! They really make my day!

_/Yami to Yugi through the mind link/_

/Yugi to Yami in the mind link/

'_Thoughts_'

"Speaking"

Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters.

-I-

Rekindled Love

Chapter 2: A Not-So-Warm Welcome

-I-

"It's been a long time, aibou," said Yami.

Yugi's grip on the door handle tightened as he leaned against the wooden door for support. At that moment in time, he didn't trust his now weak knees. Hyperventilating, he blinked, hoping the image in front of him was some sort of illusion. He closed his eyes, counted silently to five, then slowly opened them again…

…Yami was still standing on the door step.

Yugi swallowed, hard. '_This is not possible.'_

Yami just stared up at his old partner. He looked…paler than he used to. Probably due to the shock of seeing Yami again after all these years. Besides that, Yugi hadn't changed at all. Sure, he had grown in height over the years and looked a little bit more mature. But other than that, Yugi still looked like Yugi. Even his hair and sense of fashion was still the same.

Yami looked himself over and gave a small, amused laugh; he was wearing almost the same clothes as Yugi, only his top had no sleeves. It seemed that he hadn't changed much these past few years either. He still liked to dress like his other half.

"I forgot how alike we were," Yami commented with a smile, indicating their clothes.

Yugi just stared at him in a shocked daze.

Yami blinked. "Aibou, are you all right?" he said.

Yugi gave no answer. However, his breathing seemed to increase dramatically.

Yami stepped forward. "Aibou?" He waved his in front of his face. "Ai-bou."

Still Yugi stared in a daze, his eyes refusing to move, or blink.

"Aibou, snap out of it!" Yami said, snapping his fingers in front of Yugi's eyes. "Aren't you going to say something? It's me, Yami."

And as if Yami's name was the magic word, Yugi snapped out of his daze. His fear and disbelief instantly turned into rage. He had so much he wanted to say to Yami. So many painful words he had kept inside if him for six long years. He wanted Yami to know the pain he had felt. The pain he still felt, even now.

"Aibou?" Yami asked, a little fearful of the anger in Yugi's eyes.

But Yugi didn't know where to start, and decided to let his actions speak for him.

SLAP

SLAM

Yami blinked, a little surprised at what had just happened.

"I should have known he'd do something like that," he sighed. He rubbed his now sore cheek where Yugi had slapped him and winced. "But where did he learn to slap like _that?_"

Yugi leant again the now closed front door, placing his hand on his chest. He urged his heart to slow down and for his breathing to be slow and normal again. He took a deep breath, held it in for a few seconds, then slowly breathed out through his nose. He repeated this three more times before he regained control over his breathing again. He put his hand on his sweaty forehead and slipped it down his face.

"It's just a dream," he reassured himself. "It's just a dream. It is just a dre-"

"Aibou!" Yami shouted through the wood that now separated them. He pounded on the door. "Aibou! Open the door!"

"OK, so it's not a dream," Yugi said to himself. "It's just a really horrible nightmare."

"Aibou!" Yami shouted again. He continued to hit the door with his fist.

Yugi covered his ears to try and block out the sound.

"Please, open the door!" Yami pleaded.

'_Just stay quiet, and he'll soon go away,'_ Yugi reassured himself. '_Just stay very, _very _quiet.'_

"Come on, aibou! I know you're there!" Yami continued to shout, only louder. "I'm not leaving until you let me in!"

"Great…" Yugi sighed sarcastically.

Yami hit the door again. "Aibou, please. I just want to talk." He waited for a moment in case Yugi replied. He didn't.

It was then that Yami thought of something.

With a smug look on his face, he folded his arms across his chest. "All right, if you don't want me to come in, I won't…" he called.

"Yes!" Yugi cheered quietly. "At last!"

"…But," Yami continued. "That doesn't mean I'll stay quiet. If you don't let me in, then I'll just shout what I want to say through the door. And I'll have to shout very loudly if I want you to hear."

"Uh oh…"

"You don't want the whole street to know our personal business?" Yami said smugly, cocking an eyebrow. "Do you?"

Yami stood on Yugi's doorstep and silently counted in his head. '_Three…Two…One…'_

CLICK

Slowly the door to the Kame Game Shop opened. Yugi stood just behind the door, his head lowered so his bangs covered his eyes. '_Damn him. This gets me every time.'_

Yami stepped into the doorway before Yugi changed his mind. "Thank you." '_Works every time.'_

Yugi closed the door behind him softly and just stood by the door in defeat. Yami on the other hand walked straight into the living room. He looked around and admired his old home.

"I see this place hasn't changed much," he said to Yugi, who had now walked into the living room and was standing in the doorway. Yami continued to walk around the living room, taking in the old sights. "I see you have a new TV system. And these new sofas are nice too. But it's nice to see that everything else is still the same." He turned around and smiled at Yugi. "Right?"

Yugi said nothing. Instead, he decided to stare daggers at Yami. Long, pointy, sharp, daggers.

Yami flinched slightly at Yugi's glare, but had suspected it. He did leave him for six years with no explanation. He gave a small nervous laugh before continuing with admiring the room. The sound of the TV caught his attention. He glanced at the show that happened to be on.

"You still watch this?" Yami asked happily, pointing to the old anime show playing. "This used to be your favourite. I remember watching this with you!"

Yugi swiftly walked over to the nearest sofa and snatched up the remote. He switched off the TV and threw the remote angrily back onto the sofa. He stood a few feet aware from Yami, arms crossed across his chest.

"O-K," Yami said cautiously. "So maybe that was the wrong thing to say…"

Yugi continued to stare daggers at the one person he despised. Yami swallowed, hard. This was not going as he had hoped it would.

"So," Yami said, trying to break the ice. "How have you been?" He mentally kicked himself as soon as the words escaped his lips.

"Why are you here?" Yugi asked angrily.

Yami blinked. These were the first words Yugi has said to him since he'd arrived. "What?"

"Why are you here?" Yugi repeated more slowly, still in an angry voice.

"I thought that would be obvious," Yami answered, a little confused. He took a step forward to Yugi.

Yugi took a step back. "That's not an answer."

Yami stopped his advance towards Yugi. He stared into his eyes, trying to find something…something…_friendly_ there. However, he found nothing in Yugi's deep amethyst eyes. He sighed and lowered his head, unable to look at Yugi.

"I came back to make up for my past mistakes. I want to apologise…"

"You disappear for six years with no contact at all and you choose now to apologise?" Yugi suddenly asked, rage in his voice. "Where have you been all this time anyway?"

"I've been travelling," Yami answered, still not looking at Yugi. "I travelled the world trying to find answers. Answers to so many questions that haunt my mind. Answers to questions about you, aibou. About us."

"And why come back now? Did you get _bored_ seeing the world?"

"No, I didn't. In fact, I've only seen half of it. I've come back now because I've finally found my answers. It took an old 'friend' in my homeland to help me realise that." He looked up at Yugi with soft, crimson eyes. "Don't you see, Yugi? I'm finally ready for you. I want you. I still love you."

"Too bad," Yugi spat. "Because I don't love you."

"Lies!" Yami cried. "You do love me aibou. I _know_ you do. I can see it in your eyes!"

"What you see it hatred. Something completely different from love. I don't love you Yami, and I never will. Not again!"

"But you do aibou!" Yami pleaded.

"Don't you _dare_ call me that!" Yugi spat.

"But why not?" Yami asked, surprised. "You were happy when I called you it before."

"That's all in the past. Something I want to forget because I don't love you!"

"Stop lying to me! I know you still love me."

"I don't!" Yugi shouted. "So stop saying it! I'm happy now. More happy than I was when I was with you."

"You don't mean that," Yami said determinedly.

"I was happy until the moment you appeared on my doorstep. No, I was happy until you started randomly calling me!"

"You knew that was me?" Yami asked, shocked.

"Of course I did! It all makes sense now. Someone starts 'prank' calling me six times in one week? I'm not dumb, Yami. I know when someone wants to talk to me but doesn't have the courage to say anything. I am a teacher after all! And you turning up on my doorstep was the last piece of the puzzle." He paced up and down the room. "Why did you do it anyway?"

"I thought I could talk to you over the phone and tell you how sorry I am. But I found that I wasn't ready. And I was scared you wouldn't talk to me. So I thought it was best to see you face to face and tell you how truly sorry I am…"

"Not that!" Yugi shouted. "Why did you leave me? Without no explanation at all. And for six years. Six years Yami!"

"I know," Yami said solemnly. "I know I hurt you ai-…I mean, Yugi. And I'm sorry. I truly am sorry I hurt you like that. I wish I could go back and change the past so it never happened. But I can't."

"But why did you leave?" Yugi's voice shook as tears started to form in his eyes.

Yami turned away and mumbled. "I can't say…"

"What was that?" Yugi asked, a slight tone of mockery in his voice.

"I said I can't say!" Yami yelled, now looking at Yugi.

"Typical!" Yugi shouted, throwing his arms in the air. "You come back after six years asking me to come back to you, I ask why you left in the first place and you give me a shit answer like that! And you think I'm going to come back to you with an answer like that?"

"Well…yes…I-"

"Well tough luck!" Yugi loudly interrupted. "I'm not coming back to you Yami because I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

"Yes you do!" Yami shouted angrily. He lunched forward and grabbed Yugi's shoulders roughly. "I know you do. I want you back-"

"Well you're too late," Yugi spat. He held up his left hand.

Yami took one look at the piece of gold jewellery on Yugi's ring finger and jumped back in shock, releasing his grip on Yugi.

"Y-You…" he stuttered, finding it hard to say the words. He swallowed. "Y-Y-You're…m-m-m-married?" His face went pale as his eyes never left the gold ring.

"Engaged," Yugi corrected calmly.

"B-B-But how?" Yami asked, flabbergasted. "W-When? Where? WHO?"

"I asked her to marry me about four months ago when we went out for our five year anniversary dinner. I thought it was about time I settled down."

"B-But _who_, Yugi?" Yami asked. "Who are you engaged to?"

"Anzu," Yugi replied calmly.

"Anzu?" Yami jumped back in surprise. "Anzu Mazaki? _Our_ Anzu?"

"The very same."

"B-B-But why _her?_ Of all people, why her?"

"Because Anzu was there for me when I needed her!" Yugi yelled back. "She was there for me when you left me. She helped me get over you and put my life back together. She helped me face the world once again. And she was there for me when grandpa died."

"Your grandfather…passed away?" Yami asked softly.

"That's what I just said. Anzu helped me move on from you and she helped me recover from my grandpa's death. Where were _you_ Yami? Where were you when I needed someone the most?"

"I-"

"I'll tell you where!" Yugi interrupted. "You were off travelling around the bloody world trying to "find yourself". What a load of bull shit!"

"Yugi," Yami said trying to calm him down. "I'm truly sorry for what I did. I've said it a thousand times and I'll say it a thousand times more. I'm sorry, and I wish I could change what I did. But I can't change the past, no matter how much I want to. I just want you to forgive me and come back to me. I love you."

"You expect me to leave Anzu just like that? You expect me to forgive you? After all you did? How dumb are you? I'm not leaving Anzu. We're getting married in two months and that's that."

"Yugi don't be so stupid!" Yami protested. "You don't love her! You never have and you never will. You love me, like I love you!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!" Yami stepped forward and roughly grabbed Yugi's shoulders again. "I know you love me! You always have and you always will! Say it. Say it!"

"Let me go!" Yugi cried, trying to break free of Yami's strong grip.

But Yami refused to let him go again and held him tight. Yugi had to hear this. He had to understand. And he had to stop lying to himself like this.

"Yugi, a love like ours can never disappear. You say that you don't love me? Well you're wrong. You're wrong Yugi!" He shook Yugi by the shoulders. "You may not feel it now, but deep in your heart you still love me, like I love you! Why can't you just admit that?"

"Because there is nothing to admit!" Yugi retaliated. "Now let me GO!"

"NO!" He brought Yugi's body closer to his with a strong pull. Their chests were barely an inch apart. He spoke in an angry but determined voice. "I know you love me, Yugi. And I'm going to prove it."

Yami closed his eyes and brought his face towards Yugi, softening his lips. He had waited six years to do this again, and he wasn't prepared to wait any longer. He hungrily pulled Yugi closer to him, waiting to kiss his soft lips.

As Yugi was involuntarily being pulled closer towards Yami, he saw him close his eyes and soften his lips. He panicked. '_Holy shit! He's going to kiss me!'_

Yugi tried to wriggle free from Yami's grip, but failed to break free. Upon sensing Yugi trying to break free, Yami only held on tighter.

Closer and closer their faces came. Yugi tried to turn away but found that his head wouldn't listen to his brain. He soon found his eyes closing themselves, and couldn't have sworn his lips were softer and more relaxed than they had been before.

Their faces were so close together now, they could feel each other's warm breath blowing against their skin. The kiss was inevitable-

"What the fuck is going on here?" a voice suddenly called.

Yugi's eyes shot open and he felt Yami being pushed away by someone. Yugi looked up to see an extremely pissed-off looking blonde standing protectively in front of him.

"Jonouchi!" he exclaimed happily. Finally, someone to save him!

Yami stumbled backwards but managed to regain his footing quickly. He looked up at Jonouchi with shock.

"Jonouchi!" he exclaimed. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"Yugi gave me a spare key a long time ago," Jonouchi spat. "But you wouldn't have known that Yami, unless you'd have been here."

"Thank you, Jonouchi…" Yugi thanked quietly.

Jonouchi gave a small nod at Yugi's thanks before turning his attention back to Yami. "What the fuck are you doing here anyway?"

"I-" Yami began.

"Don't worry Jonouchi," Yugi interrupted. He stared angrily at Yami. "He was just leaving."

Yami looked up at Yugi with surprise and shock. But upon seeing the hate and pain in Yugi's eyes, he knew he had out stayed what little welcome he had had. Grunting, he walked past them, bumping into Jonouchi as he went. Jonouchi gave a small growl but managed to control his anger.

Yami stomped towards the living room door, and stopped. He spun around and stared at Yugi.

"Yugi," he said determinedly. "I will get you back. After all, we belong together. Mark my words, I will be back. And you will be mine again."

And with that, Yami stomped over to the front door and walked out. He slammed it shut loudly behind him, causing a few pictures on the wall to shake.

"Bastard!" Jonouchi shouted towards the door, hoping that Yami would hear it (though how he did not know). He turned back to Yugi and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He asked softly, "Are you OK?"

Yugi continued to stare angrily at the direction Yami had taken, before the shock of the incident finally began to sink in. His knees buckled and he collapsed to the floor. He buried his face in his hands and cried.

-I-

Bad Yami! Bad!

:sigh: Man, I'm tired after writing that. But I enjoyed it I won't be able to update until the Easter holidays since it's my birthday at the end of this week and next week I have a number of concerts to do. Busy busy busy!

Please R&R and let me know what you think!


	4. 3: A Little Help From Friends

I know what you're thinking: "Wow. Chapter 3 already?"

What can I say? I love writing this! It's so much fun! Maybe I should write something like this more often?

I would like to thank these wonderful people for reviewing:

**Yami Kkwy, Blue-Star-Witch/ Mystical Blue Bull, kingleby, SailorSaturnthesilencer, Shire, Darkyami7, DMHPluv, atemugirl0312645978, Yana5, Cute Beyblader, Elekta107, Daikaio, GerardYuroshi**

Thank you so much you guys! You all rule! And thank you all for the birthday wishes. I had a fantastic birthday, but your wishes made it even better!

Now, on with chapter 3...

_/Yami to Yugi through the mind link/_

/Yugi to Yami in the mind link/

'_Thoughts_'

"Speaking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. And I do not own any of the songs, artists etc mentioned in this chapter. The plot, however, is mine.

-I-

Rekindled Love

Chapter 3: A Little Help From Friends

-I-

"Here," Jonouchi said, extending something in his hand to Yugi.

Yugi looked up from where he sat on the sofa at the blue mug Jonouchi held in his hand. He smiled.

"Thanks Jou," he said as he took the mug from his hand, careful not to burn his hands. He blew on the hot liquid before taking a sip. "Mmm," he said happily. "This is great. You always make the best hot chocolates Jou."

"Well that's because I've had a lot of practise." Jonouchi came around the sofa and sat next to his best friend. "So, are you going to tell me what happened?"

Yugi took another sip of hot chocolate. He sighed. "I'm not sure myself. I mean, Yami only left about 10 minutes ago. Everything's still a bit fuzzy. I guess I'm in shock."

"I can understand that. Turning up like that after six years. Just what was that idiot thinking?." Jonouchi threw his arms up in the air. He looked back at his friend. "But you are OK, right? He didn't hurt you at all?"

"No, he didn't _physically_ hurt me," Yugi answered. He swirled the hot drink around the mug with his hands. "But _emotionally_…that's a different story." He took another long sip.

Jonouchi remained silent, allowing his friend to gather his thoughts. He had just experienced the shock of his life. It was bound to take a while to gather his thoughts.

"All those things he said to me," Yugi continued, his voice growing quieter, the fresh memories still painful to his heart. "They just seem to effect me some how." His grip on his mug tightened. Yami's words were still ringing in his head. He closed his eyes to try and block them.

"What did he say?" Jonouchi asked when Yugi didn't continue.

"I'm not too sure. The details are still a little hazy." He paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. He took another gulp of hot chocolate. "All I really remember is him saying how sorry he was for leaving me, and me shouting at him for leaving with no reason. I remember asking him why he left…"

"Did he tell you?"

"No. He said he couldn't say. That made me mad. We starting shouting at each other. He kept saying that he still loved me and wanted me back. But I said I was engaged to Anzu. I shouted at him some more, and he flipped. He went ballistic. He said I wasn't in love with Anzu and that I still loved him…

_-Flashback-_

"_Yugi, a love like ours can never disappear. You say that you don't love me? Well you're wrong. You're wrong Yugi!" Yami shook Yugi by the shoulders. "You may not feel it now, but deep in your heart you still love me, like I love you! Why can't you just admit that?"_

_-End Flashback-_

"…I tried to tell him I wasn't, but he wouldn't hear it." He closed his eyes as the scene replayed itself in his mind. He whispered, "And that's when he tried to kiss me…"

Jonouchi saw his friend trembling at the painful memory and wished Yugi didn't have to feel such pain. He was the last person that deserved something like this. He moved up and placed a comforting arm around his friend.

"He didn't kiss you, did he?" Jonouchi asked cautiously.

Yugi shook his head. "No. You arrived just in time Jou. If you hadn't had shown up when you did, then he would have…done it." Yugi couldn't bring himself to think about how close his and Yami's lips had been. And he couldn't forget that feeling he had felt when he realised what Yami was going to do.

"Well, what can I say?" Jonouchi said proudly, sticking his chest out and pounding it with his free hand. "I have impeccable timing!"

Yugi laughed. "You sure do!" He finished drinking his hot chocolate.

"I take it all those "prank phone calls" you were getting were from him?" Jonouchi asked.

Yugi nodded, placing his empty mug on the small table next to him. "Yeah, that was him. Turns out he thought it'd be better if he saw face to face so he could fight his inner demons and apologise to me at the same time. I guess he thought I would come flying back into his arms if I saw him again."

"Well I think it's safe to say that didn't work." Jonouchi looked down at Yugi and sighed. He looked so pale, so scared. It reminded him of when they were back in High School, before they had become friends.

When Jonouchi was still a bully with Honda, they would see Yugi being beaten by countless bullies. It was a daily event. He had looked so pale back then. So scared and fragile. Just like he did now. Over the years Yugi had grown stronger, more confident. Jonouchi really thought he had changed. But after seeing Yami again, Yugi was now back to square one. And all this happened in the space of a few minutes. How could one person effect Yugi so much?

Jonouchi had to ask it. He couldn't _not_ ask it.

"Yugi, do you still love Yami?"

Yugi didn't answer. He lowered his head, his blonde bangs hiding his face.

"Yugi," Jonouchi said a little more urgently. "Please don't tell me you still have feelings for him."

"I don't know," Yugi mumbled.

"Because you can't!" Jonouchi continued. "You're with Anzu now."

"Don't you think I know that!" Yugi shouted, his head shooting up. "I know I'm marrying Anzu soon, but…"

"But what?"

Yugi shook his head. "Never mind." '_I can't tell Jonouchi. Now right now. Not when I don't understand the situation myself. I was so angry at Yami for showing up like that, but now…I feel almost…happy that he's back. But why?'_

Jonouchi watched his best friend fight his inner demons. He regretted asking the question now. He knew it would effect Yugi like this somehow. He needed to cheer him up…

That's when Jonouchi got an idea to cheer Yugi up.

"Hey, I know what will cheer you up!" Jonouchi said happily, standing up. "A little music." He walked over to Yugi's stereo system and switched it on. "That always managed to cheer me up when I'm down." He flicked through the many radio stations, trying to find something Yugi would enjoy listening to. "Now lets see. What's on this station?…"

"_You're the one that I want, you are the one I want…_" came the pounding lyrics from the radio, sung by the cast from "Grease" (A/N-don't own).

"What the hell!" Jonouchi cried before quickly changing the station. "Why the hell was that on the radio. Hopefully this station's better…"

"_One way, or another, I'm gonna find you. I'm gonna get'cha get'cha get'cha get'cha…_" the radio blared out.

"Gimme a break!" Jonouchi quickly changed the radio station again just in time to hear…

"_And I--_" Whitney Houston singing one of her most famous and well known songs. "_Will always love you--_"

"OK, that's it!" Jonouchi cried, switching the radio off. He ran his hand through his wild blonde hair. '_Is the whole world against us today? Yugi needs cheering up. He doesn't want to be reminded of how much Yami wants him back. If only I knew someone that could cheer him up as well as me…'_

And that's when Jonouchi got another idea. He quickly spun round to face Yugi.

"Get your things," he said bluntly.

Yugi blinked. "What?"

"Get your things," Jonouchi repeated. "You're staying at my place tonight."

"I am? But why?"

"Because I said so," Jonouchi said, literally putting his foot down. Yugi just looked up at him, confused. "Look, you're in no state to stay here by yourself. And you're in no state to see Anzu either. Do you really want to worry her about Yami?"

"Well, no…" Yugi looked down at the floor. Telling Anzu that Yami was back was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Then get your things my friend!" Jonouchi said happily. "You're staying at my place tonight!"

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all! It'll be fun! You can sleep in the guest room. We can watch the game, drink beers, have a good old fashioned duel just like we used to. It'll be just like the good old days. And we can go into work together tomorrow. That is, if you're up for it."

Yugi gave a small laugh. "Don't worry, I'll go to work tomorrow. Otherwise Kaiba would have my head! And it would be nice to spend the night at your place. Like you said, it'll be like the good old days."

"Told ya it was a good idea."

"But what about Honda and Otogi?" Yugi asked, suddenly remembering his other two friends. "Aren't they coming round to watch the game? And what do I tell Anzu?"

"Just tell Anzu we've got some work to do for the upcoming school tournament. She'll understand. And don't worry about Honda or Otogi." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I kinda forgot to tell them about the game."

Yugi laughed. "Well for once, that's a good thing." He got up from the sofa. "Thanks Jou. You've really cheered me up."

"What are friends for?" Jonouchi beamed. "Now hurry up and get whatever you need. The game starts soon, and I don't' want to miss the beginning!"

"OK Jou, I'll be a quick as I can." Yugi laughed as he made his way out the living room and up the stairs.

Jonouchi listened as Yugi's footsteps disappeared upstairs. When Jonouchi could hear him rummaging around in his room, he pulled out his mobile phone. Flicking it open, he pressed the number "1" button before pressing the green "call" one. '_Speed dialling. Man's greatest invention.'_

After a few seconds where the phone tried to connect, it began to ring. Jonouchi waited as the phone rang three times before the receiver picked up.

"Hello, Kaiba?" he said into his phone, whilst pacing the room. He made sure to speak quickly so Yugi didn't hear him upstairs. "It's me. Listen, I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to cancel tonight…I know, but Yugi needs me. He's been through something today and needs some time to recover…Yeah he's OK, just a little shocked. You-know-who is back…I know! That was my reaction!…Uh huh…Yup…Yeah I walked in when Yami was about to kiss him, the bastard. I managed to stop him in time. I've tried to calm Yugi down but he's still a little shocked. I said he could stay at my place tonight…Yeah just for tonight, which means we can pick up where we left off tomorrow…I bet you do!…Oh really?…Really?…Oh stop it! You're embarrassing me! Listen, I've got to go soon. But before I do, could you do me a favour?…Yami might appear again at any time so I was wondering about the security and the academy?…You will?…Thanks Kaiba! I'll make sure to pay you back tomorrow night!…Don't worry, I will…Take care…Bye!" He hung up with a huge, dreamy smile on his face.

"Who was that?" Yugi asked.

"AH!" Jonouchi jumped in surprise. He spun round. "Yugi! You scared me half to death!" He could hear his heart thumping in his chest.

"Sorry," Yugi apologised. "But you were so engaged in your conversation with…whoever that was," he cocked an eyebrow, "that you obviously didn't hear me coming."

"Yeah, I guess not…" He spotted the sports bag in Yugi's hand. "Got all you need?" He replaced his phone in his jeans pocket.

"Yeah. And I left Anzu a note saying we're working on the school tournament and not to wait up for me."

"Then I guess we're all set. So let's go!"

Jonouchi led the way out the house, taking Yugi's bag for him as he walked out the front door. Yugi smiled as he watched him from his front doorway, happily marching down the street. Jonouchi may be twenty two years old, but he still acted like a kid. Some things never changed. This thought comforted Yugi. But another thought wasn't so comforting…

Yugi looked back inside the empty house/shop, his smile fading. Images of his confrontation with Yami flashed through his mind. He shook his head, trying to get rid of them.

'_What is wrong with me? Why do I feel like this?'_ He looked up at the sky. '_I wish you were hear to help me, grandpa.'_

Closing the front door and locking it behind him, he ran to catch up with Jonouchi. But as he ran down the street, he could have sworn he heard Yami talking to him through their old mind link.

-I-

SLAM

Yami didn't care if he disturbed the other guests in the hotel with his slamming. Right now, he was not in the best of moods.

He walked pasted his ensuite bathroom and threw his hotel room keys onto his double size bed. The room he was staying in was typical to that of other hotel rooms in Domino: ensuite bathroom, double bed, and few wardrobes here and there, satellite TV; the usual things one would expect in a hotel room. He even had a balcony that looked over most of Domino City. If one were to look hard enough, you could see the familiar yet unusual shape of the Kame Game Shop in the distance.

Yami stomped over to his phone and roughly picked it up, making sure not to knock over the piles of paper around it. His quick and messy handwriting covered the various sheets of papers, and every single one of them was about Yugi; his home, his job, his contacts. Just about everything Yami needed to know to find him…

…Apart from one very important piece of information.

He quickly dialled one of the only numbers he knew off by heart. Leaning his hand on the pale blue wall, he waited.

RING RING

RING RING

RING-

"What!" A gravel voice snapped on the other end of the phone.

Yami forced a smile as he tried to control his anger. "Looks like I owe you 10 bucks."

"What are you talking ab-…Oooh," the voice suddenly realised just what Yami was talking about. "So I was right then?"

"Yes, you were," Yami sat down on his dark blue bed. "But I wonder how?" He added sarcastically.

"What are you implying?"

"That you purposely forgot to tell me about Yugi and Anzu so I could make a fool of myself!" Yami yelled down the phone.

"Oh yes…_that_…" The voice trailed off.

"And you were going to tell me _when_, Bakura?"

"It just…slipped my mind," Bakura answered coolly. "You know how it is."

"Do you know how embarrassed I was?" Yami continued. "I thought Yugi was still single, and then he tells me he's _engaged_ to Anzu! How the fuck did that happen!"

"Didn't he tell you?"

"Of course he did! I just want to know why. _Why_ Anzu? Of all people!"

"Because," a second, softer voice said on the phone. Yami could hear them taking it out of Bakura's hands. "Anzu was the one that was there for Yugi the most after you left. It was only a matter of time before Yugi repaid his debt to her."

"So he's repaying a debt, Ryou?" Yami asked.

"That's what we think," Bakura said switching the phone onto "speaker phone" so all three of them could talk.

Yami sighed. "Still, I don't think I should go through with this. I don't want to hurt Yugi more. I love him too much. Maybe I should just give up-"

"That is out of the question!" Ryou interrupted.

"Why? Yugi's with Anzu now."

"So?" Bakura snorted.

"Bakura!" Ryou snapped, giving him a hard tap on the head. "What Bakura means is so what if this sets you back a bit? You can still win Yugi back. It just might take a while."

"But how can you be sure they're not…you know…_solid_?" Yami asked uncertainly.

"Look," Bakura said, a little annoyed at the former Pharaoh. "They're not as "solid" as everyone thinks they are. Trust me, I've seen _and_ heard them."

"I'm not so sure about trusting you right now," Yami mumbled.

Bakura growled.

"But you can trust me, right?" Ryou said, stopping Bakura from blowing up the phone into a thousand pieces. "I've seen them too. I have to admit, they don't seem that "couple-ly" to me."

"Are you sure?" Yami asked.

"Of course we're sure!" Bakura said, still agitated. "Why would we lie to you?"

Yami just remained quiet, a frown on his face.

"OK," Bakura said, sensing Yami's agitation at him. "So _I_ might lie to you, but Ryou wouldn't."

"I know," Yami sighed again. "But do you think Yugi can truly forgive me, after all I did to him? I love him so much, and I never meant to cause him such pain. I wasn't thinking back then. I was only a teenager after all. I was scared of the world." He paused. "All I want is for us to go back to the way things were. I want us to be back together…"

"And you will be," Ryou reassured.

"But how?" Yami cried. "I've only got two more weeks left in Domino before I have to leave."

"Well that's your own damn fault," Bakura mumbled. He yelped when Ryou hit him round the head.

"Trust me, Yami," Ryou said reassuringly. "You and Yugi _will_ be together again. You two are meant to be together, just like Bakura and I." _Though how that ever happened is a miracle in itself.' _"You've just got to take it down a notch."

"Or knock some sense into the little runt." Bakura yelped again when Ryou once again hit his head for his comment.

"What do you mean, "take is down a notch"?" Yami asked, ignoring Bakura's yelping.

"Well, you do tend to be a bit pushy, Yami," Ryou answered sheepishly. "You've just got to take things slowly one day at a time. Stick to a plan and…try not to be so pushy."

"But I used to be a pharaoh! The only thing I'm good at is being pushy!"

"OK! Calm down! I didn't mean any harm by that. Just try to tone it down a bit and I promise things will work out if you do. You and Yugi will be back together in no time."

"You really think so?"

"Yes. Just wait a few days before you make your next move. You do have a plan, right?"

"Of course I do. Phase one just didn't go as I had hoped it would. But I do have a backup plan."

"And if that doesn't work, you can always use my plan…" Bakura added.

"Thanks, but I'll only do what _you_ say when things become desperate, Bakura." '_Which they won't.'_ "Just you wait. Yugi will be mine by the end of the week!"

He quickly said goodbye to Ryou and Bakura and thanked them for their help (though he thanks the former more) before replacing the phone. He forced himself up from his comfortable bed and walked towards his balcony. Sliding the glass door open, he stepped outside into the bright sunlight. He leaned against the railings and stared at the Kame Game Shop in the distance. A small breeze ruffled his hair.

Yami moved his hand to touch his part of the Millennium Puzzle. The half that some referred to as the "darker half", for Yami was like the darker half of Yugi. He wondered if Yugi still had his. He must have though. He couldn't really throw it away, could he?

He held the puzzle tightly in his hand as he continued to stare at his old home.

_/Yugi, I truly hope you can forgive me. I never meant to hurt you like that. I know you still love me, so why are you in denial? When I was going to kiss you, I felt you relax. So how can you deny your feelings when you did that/_ He sighed. _/I saw something in your eyes today, and I'm going to fight for it. We will be together again, Yugi. Just you wait./_

-I-

And that's the end of chapter 3. Did you like it? I know there's not many Puzzleshipping moments right now but I promise you there will be. In fact, I'm planning something very…_steamy_, in a few chapters time And I promise you this _will_ end up as Puzzleshipping. I have it all planned out. Little twists and all!

Please R&R. I love reading your comments!


	5. 4: Why Me?

I got flamed!

I got flamed for this story. My first flame. How sad!

If the flamer is reading this, or if anyone is thinking of flaming, let me just say this: I didn't mean to cause any offence to **any one**, especially if you're religious. The idea for how Yugi and Yami split up came out of the blue in my head and I apologise if I've offended anyone. I didn't mean to do it and I hope I can be forgiven.

See. I'm not such a bad person.

Now, I want to say an extra big thank you to all you reviewers:

**dobe-chan, spidy007, SailorSaturnthesilencer, Peachy-kun, anony-mouse, Daikaio, HikariAngel, KainMcDonnellsgirl, kingleby, Yami Kkwy, Darkyami7, Harperlebeau, GerardYuroshi, Shire, Yana5, Masami Mistress Of Fire, None of your business/Yakubi**

Thank you so much you guys. You really cheered me up!

_/Yami to Yugi through the mind link/_

/Yugi to Yami in the mind link/

'_Thoughts_'

"Speaking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. Oh, how I wish I did…

A note before I start this chapter: Yugi and Jonouchi both teach at Kaiba's Duel Academy. Well, for any of you that have watched Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, it's nothing like that. In a way, it's more like a specialist drama/art etc school, only for duelling. They have normal lessons as well as lessons in Duel Monsters such as strategy, deck preparation and a lot of practical lessons. Just thought I'd clear that up

-I-

Rekindled Love

Chapter 4: Why Me?

-I-

"Now, Joan the Guardian Angel…Attack her Dragon Lady!"

Yugi smiled as he watched the duel play out on the DVD player at the front of the classroom. Something about watching his friends in old duels always managed to make him smile. And right now, he needed all the cheering up he could get.

Three days had passed since the…incident, and Yugi had heard nothing from Yami. Even though he did not mind this, he had to wonder what Yami was thinking. And then there was the nagging feeling at the back of his mind that this whole situation just didn't feel right.

These last few days had passed by in a blur for Yugi. He had spent Sunday night at Jonouchi's place, grateful to have a friend as good as him. He had not told Anzu the real reason why he had stayed at Jou's place, for she believed they were arranging the upcoming school tournament as Yugi's note had said. In fact, Anzu knew nothing of Yami's return. Yugi didn't want her to find out. Who knew what she would do if she found out. She could get pretty mad extremely easily. Yugi shivered at the thought.

"There's only one thing left to do," announced the young blonde duellist currently on screen. "And that's activate Joan's power, giving my life points a boost." Her life point counter jumped from 700 to 3200. "Of course, that in turn activates the power of my Fire Princess, causing you to lose the rest of your points!"

The blonde duellist's opponent groaned as her life points dropped from 100 to 0, before she collapsed to her knees in defeat.

Seeing that the duel was over, Yugi jumped up from his seat to the projector, switching off the DVD and ejecting it.

"Now," Yugi said facing his class. He replaced the DVD in its case as he spoke. "That duel was from the Kaiba Corp Grand Prix a few years ago." He walked over to the wall and switched the lights back on. "As you know, it featured two close friends of mine; Rebecca Hopskins and Vivian Wong."

Yugi walked back over to his desk, placing the DVD next to a pile of other tournament DVDs. He lent on his desk and faced his class with a smile. Momentarily, he forgot about his problems with his former dark side.

"As you know, for your exam you have to be able to discuss a duellist's strategy in detail. So I thought I'd give you a little practise. We'll spend the rest of the lesson talking about that duel. Anyone want to start us off?"

Every single student currently there raised their arms into the air, eager to impress their favourite teacher.

"Wow," Yugi smiled. "Looks like you're all eager to talk. Kisa, lets start with you."

"Rebecca's deck focussed on having monsters that effect not only her life points, but her opponents life points as well," a young brunette girl answered. "Erm…right?"

"That's right," Yugi encouraged. "Rebecca made sure to include monsters that effect both players life points. A very good strategy from someone of her age." '_Though she _is _a genius.'_ "Daisuke, what about you?"

"I'm a little confused about something, sir," a boy with fiery red hair said uncertainly. "Rebecca activated a trap card that negates all magic cards, but she played the magic card Scapegoat straight afterwards. How comes Scapegoat wasn't destroyed?"

Yugi could help but give a small giggle. He was getting a very familiar deja-vu feeling.

"Oh come _on_, Daisuke!" A boy with black hair sitting behind Daisuke groaned. "That's easy! The first card's last, and the last card's first. Or was it the first card's first and the last card's last? Or was it the last card-"

"Looks like you're a little confused as well, Yamato," Yugi laughed. He shifted his position. "It's simple really. The last card played in a turn always activates first, so the first card has no effect on the last even though it was played first."

There was a long pause of confusing, before a few on the students suddenly felt their brains click and understood what Yugi was saying. The others that didn't understand however, just stared blankly at their teacher.

"Don't worry," Yugi reassured. "You'll understand it soon. And when you do, it'll be useful in a duel. So remember what I said."

There was a small murmur of agreement before the class went quiet as someone knocked on the classroom door.

"Come in," Yugi called.

The door slowly opened to reveal a young brunette girl standing at the door.

"Sorry to disturb you, Mr Mutou," the student bowed. "But I have a message from the headmaster."

"From Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. He needs to see you right away."

Yugi looked at his watch. "But there's only five minutes left of this period. Can't we wait 'til then?"

"I'm sorry sir, he asked to see you now."

"OK," Yugi sighed. He jumped down from his desk. "What Kaiba wants, Kaiba always gets."

The class giggled at the comment as Yugi packed up his things into his bag. He grabbed his black blazer from the back of his chair and put it on over his black shirt and the top of his dark jeans.

"Alright class, this lesson is finishing early today," Yugi smiled at his pupils. "Remember, your projects on the history of your favourite cards are due next week and I expect to see some good presentations."

He class all murmured an agreement before saying goodbye to their favourite teacher. Yugi thanked the student who had delivered the message before disappearing down the corridor, his trainers(/sneakers) squeaking slightly on the freshly cleaned floor. There was only one uniform rule the teachers at the Duel Academy had to follow: where a blazer. Apart from that, they could wear whatever they wanted, which was just the way Yugi liked it.

As Yugi walked down the familiar route to Kaiba's office, taking turns here and there before climbing into a lift, his thoughts fell onto the changes at the Academy. Since Monday Yugi had noticed an increase in the number of security guards around the school. He couldn't help but feel that they were there because of him.

The lift came to a stop. The door gave a loud "beep" before opening. Yugi stepped out the lift and walked down the red carpet corridor. He glanced down through the glass walls at the sight of the Academy grounds below him. Something was definitely wrong out there today. He could sense it.

Yugi walked down the corridor for a few more moments before coming to a large set of wooden doors. Two guards stood in front of the doors, both resembling agents from the film "Men in Black" (a/n: do not own!).

"ID," the taller of the two men grunted.

Yugi sighed as his hand slipped into his inside jacket pocket, pulling out his ID badge. He handed it to the guard. '_Stupid ID rules. And all because those Sixth Formers (1) changed a few names on Kaiba's database.'_

After a few moments, the guard accepted that Yugi Mutou was who he claimed to be (even though hardly anyone else had that unique hairstyle) and let him pass. Yugi thanked the guards before stepping up to the door and knocking hard.

"Enter," came a gruff reply.

Yugi placed his hand on the door handle and pushed the heavy wooden door open.

"You wanted to see me, Kaiba?" he asked, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Yes, I did," Kaiba answered, looking up from his computer. He indicated the chair in front of his desk. "Please, sit down."

Yugi walked over to the leather chair and sat down, placing his bag next to him.

"What did you want to see me about?" Yugi asked.

"I was hoping you could explain _this_ to me," Kaiba said a little annoyed, pointing to his telephone.

"Explain what?"

Yugi watched with curiosity as Kaiba pressed the green "play" button on the answering machine.

"You have 49 new messages," came the answering machine's robotic female voice. "Message one."

"Er…hello, Kaiba," came an uncertain and nervous voice. Yugi's grip on the chair's arms tightened when he recognised Yami's voice. "I know this is…inappropriate, but I was hoping you could help me with something? It's about a certain member of your staff. I think you know who. Could you give me a call back? Thanks."

"Message two."

"Hello Kaiba, it's me again. I was just wondering if you got my message? If so, could you please call me back? Now would be a very good time. Thanks."

"Message three."

"Kaiba, could you _please_ call me back? It's important that you do. Thank you."

Kaiba moved forward and pressed the "skip" button a few times, before sitting back in his chair.

"Message thirty three."

"For goodness sake Kaiba, I know you've got my messages. I need you to call me, so why don't you? Call me back as soon as possible."

"Message thirty four."

"OK, this is getting ridiculous. I know you're there, Kaiba. You never leaver your office. So why don't you pick up the damn phone and call me back!"

"Message thirty five."

"KAIBA IF YOU DON'T CALL ME BACK RIGHT NOW YOU BASTARD YOU WILL REGRET IT!"

Yugi groaned and hid his head in his hands as Kaiba stopped the now extremely crazy messages from playing. He sat back in his chair and studied Yugi, his arms crossed over his chest. He waited for Yugi to move.

And sure enough, he did.

"I take it you know?" Yugi asked quietly, slowly lifting his head from his hands.

"Yes, I know," Kaiba replied calmly. Yugi groaned. "The dog told me on Sunday."

"And was that why you added extra security? To keep him off the grounds?"

"Yes, but it seems he managed to pick up my personal number from someone…" He eyed Yugi.

"Don't look at me!" Yugi waved his hands in front of him. "I don't want anything to do with him!"

"Well I hate to break it to you, but you're going to have to have something to do with him. Otherwise he'll just keep ringing my damn phone. Do you have any idea how hard it is to work with that type of distraction?"

"I have a fair idea…" Yugi mumbled.

"Not to mention you're acting like a coward," Kaiba finished.

"How am I acting like a coward?" Yugi argued.

"By hiding from your problems," Kaiba retaliated.

Yugi opened his mouth to argue back, but stopped. Kaiba had a point.

"Look Yugi," Kaiba sighed. "The only way to get rid of him is to face him. After all, you always told me to face my problems head on, remember?"

"All too well…"

RING RING

Kaiba and Yugi eyed the ringing phone.

Kaiba smiled. "Well now's your chance to put your theory to the test." He picked up the phone and held it out towards Yugi.

Yugi glanced at the phone, then up at the very smug looking Kaiba dressed in his white suit. Angrily, he snatched the phone and held it to his ear. But not before staring daggers at the CEO.

"Hello?" Yugi said quietly down the phone, still staring daggers at Kaiba.

"WELL IT'S ABOUT BLOODY TIME KAI-" Yami's angry voice immediately stopped in his tracks. He cleared his throat nervously. "Erm…you're not Kaiba…"

"No, I'm not," Yugi said in a angry, sarcastic voice.

"Yugi!" Yami jumped. "I'm sorry! I thought…but I…this is-"

"Stop blabbering and just tell me what you want," Yugi interrupted with an annoyed huff.

"What? Oh…right. Actually, I was trying to get hold of you…"

Yugi rolled his eyes. '_Tell me something I don't know.'_ "So you called _Kaiba_ to get to _me_?"

"Well…yes. You never did give me your mobile number."

"And with good reason. What do you want, anyway?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Yami said softly. "About us."

"There is no "us", Yami. And there never will be ever again."

"I know, Yugi. I know. Things can never go back to the way they used to be. But I was hoping we could still be friends."

"And what makes you think _that_'ll happen?"

"I can always hope. Yugi, please, let me talk to you so I can explain. You're free this afternoon, right?"

"Actually, no, I'm not. One of the teachers has called in sick and I have to take their place." Yugi ignored Kaiba's questioning look.

"Well, how about your lunch break? It's at one o'clock, right?"

"Yes, it is. But how did you know that?"

"Just a lucky guess. So, will you come?"

"Hmm, now what's the word I'm looking for…NO!"

"Please Yugi. Can't you just come for five minutes so we can talk?"

"And why should I!"

"I'll tell Anzu I'm here if you don't."

Yugi froze. "You wouldn't…"

"I would. Don't underestimate me. I know you haven't told Anzu about me. And if you don't come and meet me, I'll just walk straight into the Kame Game shop and-"

"Alright!" Yugi interrupted. He sighed in defeat. "I'll go…"

"You will?" Yami asked excitedly. "Great! I'll meet you in Domino Park at 1pm."

"Whatever." Yugi hung up the phone, ignoring Yami's cheers on the other end before he replaced the phone. He sat back in his chair, his head in his hands again.

Kaiba stared at his spiky haired employee. "So?"

"I'm meeting him at Domino Park at lunch," Yugi groaned. He threw his head back. "This is _not_ what I wanted!"

Unfortunately for him, something at the back of his mind was telling him otherwise.

Kaiba just smiled. "No one said this was going to be easy."

"You're just loving this, aren't you?" Yugi asked sarcastically.

"Maybe, maybe not." He looked up at his clock. "Looks like I've kept you here long enough. You can go back to your classes now."

"Gee, thanks." Yugi roughly picked up his bag and walked to the door.

"Enjoy your "date"" Kaiba laughed.

"It is not a date," Yugi said as he opened the door. He stopped when he saw someone on the other side. "Jonouchi?"

"Oh!" Jonouchi exclaimed a little too surprised. "Yugi! W-What are you doing here?"

"Kaiba needed to see me." He eyed his blonde friend. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Me? Err…well…you see…erm…T-That kid i-is playing up in my classes again. Yeah! That's it!" He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"You mean Kaz?"

"Yeah! That's the one."

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Jou, Kaz has gone to visit his relatives, remember? He's not in school all week."

Jonouchi wavered. "Err…he's not?"

"No," came Kaiba's voice from his desk. "But I do need to speak to you in _private_, Jonouchi. So if you don't mind Yugi, I think you should get back to your classes."

"But what about-"

"NOW!"

Yugi jumped back slightly from both Jonouchi's and Kaiba's little outburst. Giving both of them each a dirty look, he left Kaiba's office.

"Enjoy your "date"," he heard Kaiba call.

"It is NOT a date!" Yugi yelled back, before slamming the door shut. He angrily stomped past the guards, ignoring their questioning looks and stomped over to the waiting lift.

The metal doors closed slowly with another "beep" before the lift began to move. Typical soft music that was meant to relax its passengers but really annoyed the hell out of them began to play through the speakers.

Yugi sighed heavily and slide down the side of the lift to the floor. He clenched his fist and hit his forehead.

"Why me?" he moaned. "Why do I get stuck in situations like this?" He dropped his arm and looked at his watch. 11:30am. He had an hour and a half until he had to meet Yami. And he was dreading every minute.

-I-

_(1) Sixth Formers_: OK, so I'm guessing the majority of you don't know what this means. Basically, here in England, the Sixth Form years are the last two years of Secondary School where you study you're A-Levels. Sixth Formers are aged 16-18. Just think of it as the last two years of High School.

Well, there you go. I hate chapters like these. They're so boring! I tried to make it interesting, but I failed miserably. And I made Yami seem mean again! I didn't mean to. It just…sort of came out. And I couldn't think of any other way to get Yugi to meet him at such short notice.

Mental note: do NOT make Yami meaner.

Anyway, please R&R. And if there are any problems with this chapter please don't hesitate to tell me.


	6. 5: Forgive And Forget

OK, I can't stand homework in the holidays! I'm going to stuff it under my bed and get on with something more productive, like this. And if my teachers kill me…well…then this story will be finishing a few chapters short

Thank you all you wonderful reviewers, especially:

**spidy007, unseenwater, GerardYuroshi **(sorry, but there will be a little bit of Puppyshipping. Sorry:bows: ), **Natoya, kingleby, Darkyami7, Una1, Evil Pharaoh Atem, Yami Kkwy, Shire, Daikaio, Yana5, HikariAngel, DMHPluv, HarperLe-Beau **

Thanks guys! Your reviews continue to motivate me!

And because of you, I've also decided to rewrite this chapter. So I hope you like the new and improved version!

_/Yami to Yugi through the mind link/_

/Yugi to Yami in the mind link/

'_Thoughts_'

"Speaking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. If I did, it would NEVER finish.

-I-

Rekindled Love

Chapter 5: Forgive And Forget

-I-

Yugi hit his head on his steering wheel.

"I must be mad to go through with this."

Since Domino Park was about a half an hour walk away from the Duel Academy, Yugi had thought it best to drive there. Plus, if he wanted to, he could get a quick get away.

Sighing, he looked at his watch. 12:57pm. OK, so he was a little early. But the sooner he got this over with, the better. At least, that's what he told himself.

He opened his car door, taking off his blazer and throwing it onto the backseat, before slamming the door shut and locking his car. Replacing his keys in his jeans pocket, he walked into the park, towards the lake.

The sun shone down happily on the people of Domino, lighting up the lake with its bright rays. The park was filled with people of all ages, all wanting to make the most of the warm Spring weather. Business men and women came out with their lunches, taking up places on various benches. Young children ran around chasing the squirrels, their mothers keeping a close eye on them so they didn't trip or fall. Elderly couples walked arm in arm, enjoying a relaxing walk together.

Yugi walked past all these people, smiling and greeting people as they walked past. He was quite famous in Domino. After all, he (as well as Yami) was known as the "King of Games".

He soon reached the lake, and gave a small moan when he saw who was already there. Yami, dressed in dark blue jeans, a plain black t-shirt and trainers(/sneakers) was leaning on the metal railing around the lake, gazing out in a day dream. His half of the Millennium Puzzle dangled around his neck. Yugi sighed. '_Does he always dress like me?'_ Swallowing hard, he made his way over.

Yami heard someone approaching him. He looked up and was a little surprised to see Yugi.

"Yugi," he said, surprised. "You came?"

"Did I have a choice?" Yugi asked a little too harshly. He came to the railings and leaned on them a few feet away from Yami.

Yami nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to black mail you like that. I just…really needed to talk to you."

"So you keep saying. And by the way, Kaiba says if you call him like that again, he'll personally leave his office to come and hunt you down."

Yami flinched slightly at Yugi's tone of voice, but shook it off. He didn't expect Yugi to act too kindly to him. After all, he still hated him. Hopefully, that would change within the next few minutes. He gazed back out at the lake.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Yugi asked.

Yami swallowed. He hadn't actually thought Yugi would have turned up. He wasn't prepared. He knew what he wanted to say. He just didn't know _how._

"I wanted to…apologise…again, for leaving you like I did. It was a stupid thing to do, and I regret doing. It was one of the worst mistakes I've ever made." Yami cringed at how pathetic he sounded.

'_You can say that again.'_ "Why _did_ you leave anyway?"

Yami lowered his head. "I…I don't want to talk about it. It's still…_painful_ to talk about."

"Yeah, right." Yugi said sarcastically. "So you want me to forgive you when you won't even answer one simple question? Good one, _Pharaoh_."

"Yugi, I told you." He clenched his fists on the railing and looked away. "It's…too painful for me to talk about. I'm not ready to talk about it right now. Can't you see how sorry I am?"

"Actually, no. I can't. You say all this bullshit but you don't actually mean it."

"How can you say that?" Yami whirled his head round to face Yugi. "You know how hard it is for me to…to…talk about my feelings. Remember when we went through that whole "Orichalcos" thing?"

"How could I forget? That's when you lost my soul!"

"I-I didn't mean for that to happen, Yugi. I promise you I didn't. I know it was painful, but you managed to forgive then. When I saved you, I struggled to tell you how I truly felt. I struggled to tell you how sorry I was. But you forgave me, Yugi. You _forgave_ me. Why can't you do that now?"

"Because I don't know if I can. You hurt me, Yami. You hurt me more than anything. You have no idea how much I suffered!"

"It was a mistake. I'm sorry for what I did-"

"Bullshit!" Yugi spat.

"Please Yugi," Yami pleaded. "I didn't want to hurt you like that. Why can't you believe me?" Yugi turned away. "Yugi, please, look at me. Look at me!" Yugi slowly turned his head and stared daggers at Yami's hurt eyes. He ignored the tears that threatened to fall.

Yami felt his body trembled as he felt the tears prickle in his eyes. "Yugi. For the thousandth time I'm sorry. I spent six years going over my actions again and again in my head. I travelled the world trying to forget about my mistakes. But no matter where I went, memories of that night would still haunt my mind." He could see his pleading wasn't working too well, so decided to cry something else. "But when I reached my homeland just over a year ago, that's when things…changed."

Yugi's curiosity got the better of him. He asked harshly, "What happened when you got to Egypt, _Pharaoh_?"

"Well," Yami continued. He sniffed and wiped a tear away from his eye. "Just like all the other places I went to, I got a job." He broke a weak smile. "I enjoyed being back in Egypt. I almost felt at home there…"

'_Almost?'_ Yugi wondered. But he let Yami continue.

"My boss wasn't as nice as some of the others, and the pay wasn't very good either. But I enjoyed working there."

"Where did you work?" Yugi cursed his curiosity. It always got the better of him.

"In the Ancient Egyptian Museum. I helped out with the "Pharaohs" section."

"Typical…" Yugi sighed, amused.

Yami broke another weak smile. "Well I did used to be a Pharaoh, didn't I? Anyway, back to the point. I had been working there for about a year, and I still couldn't get you out of my mind. If anything, I couldn't _stop_ thinking about you. You were…_are_ my first love. Day and night the events of that night just kept replying over and over again. I hated myself for what I'd done. I still hate myself now. But then I met an old friend who decided to help me."

"Who was this "friend"?"

"That's not important," Yami shook his head. "What is important was that they helped me with my sorrow and regret. They convinced me to return back to Domino City to try and make amends for my past mistakes rather than to continue running. They convinced me to come back and try and ask for your forgiveness. Then, maybe, things could go back to the way they were."

"Things will never go back to the way they were, Yami." Yugi stated harshly. "You know that."

"I know that now. I was stupid to think we could ever be together again. Especially when you're with Anzu." He shivered, and not due to the small breeze. "But these past few days I thought "maybe he _can_ forgive me, and we can be friends at least"."

"And why would you think that? What makes you think I can forgive you anyway?"

"It was worth a try, wasn't it?" He looked into Yugi's eyes. "I truly am sorry for what I did to you. I know it is unforgivable…"

"Now you realise."

Yami ignored the comment. "I beg you, Yugi, to look inside your heart and forgive me for my past mistakes so we can at least be friends. Not even that! I just want us to talk to each other again. Even if it's a small conversation once every month, I just want you back in my life again." He clenched his fists again. "I'm trying to make up for my past mistakes. Can't you see that?"

"I can see that," Yugi said, closing his eyes. "But I just don't know if I can forgive you when you won't even tell me _why_ you left me in the first place."

"I told you," Yami said, a little too angry. He turned away. "It's too painful for me to talk about!"

Yugi watched as Yami's body trembled as tears rolled down his cheek.

"Please," he heard Yami whimper. "Please, Yugi…"

Yugi cursed as he felt his heart soften. He could easily how upset Yami was over what had happened between them, and saw he was sorry for what he had done. He could clearly see that the memories of his mistake still haunted his mind and heart. He understood more than anyone about not being able to talk about certain painful things. It had taken him a while to find the courage to tell Anzu exactly what had happened between him and Yami so she could help.

But could Yugi forgive him, just like that? He had done before, as Yami had pointed out. Back when the Orichalcos had threatened to destroy the whole world. When Yugi had had his soul taken (thanks to another one of Yami's mistakes), Yami had desperately tried _everything _to get him back. _Everything_. And Yugi had forgiven him. Because, at the time, Yugi had loved him and couldn't bare to see Yami hurt so much. He had known he regretted what he did, and he had proven that he wanted to make up for his past mistakes. So Yugi had forgiven him.

But what about now? Yugi didn't love Yami like he used to. Yami had broken his heart. How could he forgive him for doing something like that?

But something at the back of his mind, and in his heart, was telling him to forgive Yami, if only a little. These nagging thoughts were urging Yugi to forgive his former other half, for they knew that Yami regretted what he had down. It was tearing his soul apart. But could Yugi truly give in to what his heart was saying and forgive Yami?

"I'm so sorry," Yami cried. He clenched his fist on the railing. "I truly am, Yugi. Words cannot begin to describe how sorry I am. I just want to make up for my mistakes. Can't you allow me to do that? Please?"

Yugi felt his heart soften again. The nagging feeling in his heart and at the back of his mind was beginning to break through. He tried to fight it, but it was a losing battle. '_Grandpa did say to give people the benefit of the doubt,' _a voice said in his mind.

Yugi took a deep breath. '_I'm going to regret this.' _"Yami, I can never truly forgive you for what you did to me six years ago. You know that as well as I do. I will always hate you in some way for what you did to me…

Yami closed his eyes and looked away. '_I knew it.'_

"But…"

Yami's eyes shot open with excitement. He looked up at Yugi's sweet face.

"I can see that you truly are sorry for what you've done. Even though I hate to admit it, I can see that you are willing to make up for your past mistakes." _I can't believe I'm doing this.' _ "Even though I still…hate you in some why, I guess we can…sort of…start over. Not as friends just yet," he added quickly.

Yami's face lit up. "You mean that?" Yugi nodded reluctantly. "Oh thank you Yugi!" He stepped forward and tried to embrace Yugi.

But Yugi placed his hand on his chest and stopped him. "Don't push your luck."

"Oh…right…" Yami stepped back. He blushed. "Sorry."

Yami had never thought it possible to feel so blissfully happy. Yugi had forgiven him. _Yugi_ had _forgiven_ him! OK, so he can't fully forgiven him (if that made any sense), but still, it was something, right? Yugi was willing to give him one more chance. Something that Yami was truly grateful for. '_I promise you Yugi. I will do everything it takes to gain back your trust. I'm not going to hurt you again. _Ever.'

Yugi eyed the spaced out ex-Pharaoh curiously, before looking at his watch.

"Do you have to go soon?" Yami asked, his disappointment clearly heard in his voice.

"Yes. Like I said one of the other teachers is off sick today, so I have to oversee the afternoon duels." '_Plus, I want to get out of here as fast as I can.'_

"So you weren't lying then?"

"No! Of course not! Since when do I lie?" Yami raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms across his chest. "Don't give me that look!" Yugi protested, momentarily forgetting his anger towards the former pharaoh.

Yami gave a small hum of amusement, before he left the matter for the moment. Uncrossing his arms he slipped his hand into his jeans pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to Yugi.

Yugi looked down at the piece of paper, before looking up curiously at Yami. "What's this?"

"My numbers," he answered as Yugi reluctantly took the paper. "The top one is my mobile number, and the bottom one goes straight to my hotel room."

Yugi looked at the second number. He recognised it. "You're staying at the Domino Inn?"

"What? I told you my job didn't pay well. I could only afford it for two weeks. Besides, everywhere else was booked."

"What about your "old friend"?"

"He's…err…busy right now." Yami scratched his chin nervously.

Now it was Yugi's turn to hum in amusement. He glanced back down at the numbers. "Why have you given me these?"

"Just in case you…I don't know…want to get in touch?" He ignored Yugi's you-really-think-I'm-going-to-call-a-bastard-like-you look. "I-I thought we could meet up. You know, so we could…catch up or something."

"You really think I want to meet up this soon? And besides, what if Anzu-" he stopped when he saw the look on Yami's face. "Oh no…"

"What?" Yami asked innocently.

"Please tell me you're not."

"Not what?"

"Doing the face!"

"What face?"

"The "puppy dog eyes" face! That's _my_ trick!"

"What can I say?" Yami shrugged. "I learnt from the best." He put back on his puppy dog eyes and put on a pleading voice. "Please Yugi? Please can we meet up again? I'm only here for two weeks. Please?"

Yugi groaned when Yami's puppy dog eyes increased in size. And here he thought Yami wasn't even capable of begging, let alone doing the puppy dog eyes. He never expected the former Pharaoh to pull something like this. And he had to admit, it was working (surprisingly). He felt himself become the victim of the infamous "puppy dog eyes" trick.

"Oh alright!" Yugi sighed in defeated. He slipped the piece of paper into his pocket. "We can meet up again. But _only_ once."

"I know." Yami smiled. The puppy dog eyes vanished instantly. "Why not same time, same place, tomorrow?"

"Well, I _am_ suppose to meet Anzu tomorrow, but I guess I could reschedule." He looked up at Yami. He sighed in defeat, knowing that once again he had dug his own grave. "Sure. Why not?" He quickly glanced at his watch again. "But I really have to get going now."

"OK" Yami said happily. "I'll meet you back here tomorrow. Enjoy the duels!"

Yugi gave a small wave goodbye, before quickly walking back to his car. '_Why did I do that?'_

Yami smiled happily as he watched Yugi walk away. That went better than he thought it would.

And it could only get better.

-I-

Yugi did meet up with Yami at the park on Thursday. And on Friday too. And, surprisingly, he enjoyed it. It felt good to be with Yami again. It reminded him of the old times when he had first discovered Yami's presence in the Millennium Puzzle.

Yami had asked Yugi what he had done with his half of the Millennium Puzzle, but Yugi never gave a straight answer. He just said it was somewhere safe before quickly changing the subject. Yami had wanted to ask Yugi again and again until he told him, but he decided against it. After all, he wasn't ready to talk about why he left Yugi in the first place. Why should he force Yugi to talk about something he didn't want to discuss when he was in the same situation?

Saturday quickly came around, bringing more beautiful weather. Yugi spent the morning busying himself in the Kame Game Shop, calling Honda in to help him out, for a new order of games had just been delivered. They managed to finish unloaded the numerous boxes just before lunch. Yugi asked Honda if he could watch the shop for a while whilst he went out to lunch, to which Honda agreed. Yugi promised he wouldn't be too long and left before Honda could question where he was going.

Yugi spent the rest of the day giving Yami a quick tour of Domino City, taking him to his old hangouts and duel sites. Yami was thankful that Yugi had (somehow) managed to forgive him, even if he didn't fully forgive him. Even though he wanted Yugi to be more than his friend, he wasn't willing to destroy Yugi's happiness again. He decided he would just let things be for the moment. And if anything happened, Yami would be more than ready.

It wasn't until the sun began to set that Yugi realised what the time was. Knowing that Honda would be closing the shop soon, he apologised to Yami for cutting the tour short before running back to his shop.

When he arrived, he saw that the shop had already been locked up and the sun had almost set. Feeling guilty, he unlocked the front door to the "house" part of the building, closing it softly behind him. He took of his shoes and hung up his jacket before wondering into the living room.

"And just where have you been?" a voice asked in an angry tone.

Yugi jumped slightly at the sight of an extremely angry Anzu standing by the sofa. "A-Anzu! W-What are you doing here?"

"One of my classes was cut short because only two children showed up," Anzu answered, still angry. "I came back to find Honda locking up. He said you had popped out to lunch but had never come back."

Yugi rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I-I can explain."

"I'm sure you can. So lets here it."

"I was just meeting up with an old friend when I lost track of time. That's all," Yugi shrugged.

"Really?" Anzu asked sarcastically. "And just who is this "old friend"?"

"Erm…" Yugi panicked. He didn't want Anzu to know about Yami. Not just yet. "No one important."

"Well they must be pretty important if you missed the afternoon shift just to be with them!"

"Erm…"

"Spill it! Who is it? Is it Mai?"

"No."

"Vivian?"

"No."

"Rebecca?"

"No."

"Then who the hell is it then?"

"I…I can't say…" Yugi lowered his head.

"You can't say?" Anzu asked for confirmation.

"N-No," Yugi shook his head. "I promised them I wouldn't."

"You promised…" A horrible idea suddenly came to Anzu's mind. She let out a small gasp. "You're having an affair…"

"What?" Yugi looked up in shock.

"You're having an affair, aren't you?" Anzu shouted, her voice shaking.

"No! Of course not-"

"You're having an affair with another woman!"

"No! That's not true!"

"Don't lie to me Yugi!" Anzu yelled. "First you cancel our lunches together, then you disappear during your shift. And now you're lying to me!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Then why won't you tell me who you supposedly met? Tell me that!"

Yugi was about to answer, but decided against and remained silent. He just couldn't bring himself to tell Anzu about Yami.

Anzu took Yugi's silence as a confirmation of her accusation. "You are having an affair."

"No! I'm not. Please believe me!"

"Shut up! Stop lying to me Yugi! You're having an affair with another woman. And you're too much of a coward to tell me! Well I've had it!"

Tears streaming down her cheeks, Anzu buried her face in her hands and barged past Yugi. She ran towards the door.

"Anzu!" Yugi called after her. "Anzu! Wait-"

SLAM

Yugi froze. He could hear Anzu crying as she ran down the street, away from the shop. '_What…What just…happened?'_

Shocked, Yugi collapsed onto the sofa. His mind was a confused mess. Everything had happened so fast. Had Anzu just left him? She had, hadn't she? She thought Yugi was having an affair, so she's left him.

Yugi pulled a pillow towards him and clutched it against his chest. He breathed heavily. His fiancée had just left him. Wasn't he suppose to feel…_upset_? Heartbroken? Suicidal? That was how he felt when Yami had left him all those years ago, so why didn't he feel like that now? Sure, he felt shocked. Sad even. But he didn't feel as devastated as when Yami left him.

"Yami…"

Doing the first thing that came to his find, he pulled out his mobile phone. He flicked through his contact list until he came to the newest number that had only recently been added. Pressing the green "call" button, he held the phone to his ear and listened to the dialling tone.

RING RING

RING RING

RING RING

RING-

"Hello?" came a deep but friendly voice.

"Y-Yami?" Yugi said tentatively into the phone.

"Yugi?" Yami asked gently. "Is that you? Is something wrong?"

Yugi felt a small sense of relief rush over him at the sound of Yami worrying over him. "Anzu…she…she left me…"

"She did what?"

"She left me," Yugi repeated, tears prickling in the corner of his eyes. "She left me Yami…"

"Yugi, I'm so sorry." And he truly was. Even though he wanted Yugi all to himself, he wanted Yugi to be happy. Even if that meant he married Anzu. "Do you want me to come over?"

"No. No, that's not necessary."

"Oh…"

"Could you…" Yugi asked quietly and uncertainly. "Could you just talk to me? Until I fall asleep?"

"Of course I can. I'll stay right here until you want me to leave." After a slight pause, he added, "I'll always be here for you, Yugi."

"Thank you Yami…" Yugi whispered. "I'm…glad you're back."

"Me too, Yugi. Me too."

-I-

See, this is where things start to get very interesting.

I hope you liked this chapter. Did I let Yugi forgive Yami too quickly? Because I feel like I did.

Now, I know what you're all thinking (or hoping). Yami and Yugi are going to get back together very quickly, right?

Well let me just tell you one thing…

"Expect the unexpected."

Keep that in mind. You'll know what I mean soon

Please R&R! Happy Easter everyone:showers readers with special YGO Easter eggs:


	7. 6: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

You know what the worst thing about the holidays is? When it ends.

School starts in a few days, and with my exams coming up soon, I'm starting to panic. Which means that I may not be able to update as regularly as I want to.

But I've managed to scrap together some free time together to write this next chapter. You remember when I said "expect the unexpected"? Yeah, well, you might want to keep that in mind. And you might not like this chapter so much…

Btw, soon after I posted that last chapter, I decided to rewrite it. I know a few of you have read the new version, but if you haven't please do. I still think I let Yugi forgive Yami a little too quickly, but this version is better than the first.

Anyway, as always I want to thank these wonderful reviewers:

**Bunny, Natoya, Princess Yali, Yami Kkwy, kingleby, Masami Mistress of Fire, GerardYuroshi, Vanya-Deyja, Darkyami7, DMHPluv, Daikaio, Harper-Le-Beau, unseenwater, spidy007, HikariAngel, Yana5**

Thank you so much guys!

_/Yami to Yugi through the mind link/_

/Yugi to Yami in the mind link/

'_Thoughts_'

"Speaking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. I wouldn't be writing this if I did.

-I-

Rekindled Love

Chapter 6: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

-I-

Yugi moaned like a small child as he felt the early Sunday morning sun shine on his closed eye lids. As his amethyst eyes slowly flickered open, he found himself looking face to face with the soft back of his sofa.

Giving a small groan, he sat himself up. Rubbing the remaining sleep away from his eyes, he yawned, before stretching his aching body. He gazed around the living room.

He hadn't even realised he had fallen asleep on the sofa. The events of last night all seemed like a blur. All he could clearly remember was Anzu's shouting, the slamming of the front door, and Yami's soothing voice.

He became aware of something uncomfortable under his thigh. Reaching down, he pulled out his phone. "1 Missed Call" flashed on the screen. Yugi pressed the various buttons required until he was able to see who had called him.

"Yami?" he questioned when he saw Yami's mobile number. "Why did he call me?"

But then it came to him. Yami must have been worried. After all, Anzu _had _walked out on him when they were due to marry in a few months. And all because she had thought Yugi was having an affair with another woman. No matter how many times Yugi tried to convince her otherwise, she wouldn't listen. Once she got an idea in her head nothing could make her change her mind.

Yugi vaguely remembered the argument, and that he had called Yami soon afterwards. He remembered Yami asking if Yugi wanted him to come round, to which Yugi had answered "no". Even though they had just started talking to each other again, it would be too awkward for Yami to come round and comfort him. Who knew what he would try.

Instead, Yugi had asked to just talk to Yami over the phone. And Yami had agreed. He had talked to Yugi about his travels, telling him amazing stories of the all the places he'd been and funny stories about all the bosses he had had over the years, to which Yugi found himself giving a few smiles and the occasional laugh. They had continued to talk, Yugi guessed, until he had fallen asleep in the early hours of the morning. He remembered glancing at his watch at 12:29am, so he guessed he had drifted off about 1am.

"Yami was probably just checking up on me," Yugi mused. "He _does_ tend to worry about me." He found himself giving a small smile at the thought of Yami worrying over him, just like he used to in the old days.

Not wanting Yami to worry over nothing, Yugi decided to call him back. But just as he was about to call, he heard a soft knock at the door.

Yugi looked up. He wasn't expecting any visitors today. And Jonouchi and Honda didn't know anything about the argument…unless Anzu had run crying to them and told them she thought Yugi was having an affair.

Yugi swallowed at the thought of Jonouchi and Honda waiting to knock some sense into him. They could be pretty persuasive when they had to be.

The person at the door knocked again.

"Coming!" Yugi called, slipping off the sofa. He slipped his phone back in his pocket and made his way to the door, stretching the last few aches out of his body. Spending the night curled up on a sofa was not the most comfortable thing in the world.

As he turned out into the hallway, he quickly tidied his hair as best he could. Though he soon found it was a losing battle with _his _wild hair. He put his hand on the door handle and opened the front door.

He couldn't help but gasp when he saw who his visitor was.

-I-

Yami's body felt refreshed as he stepped out of the shower, wrapping a soft white towel around his body. He stepped over to the mirror, rubbing the condensation away, and looked at his reflection. He sighed. Dark rings could still be seen under his crimson eyes due from his lack of sleep the previous night.

He walked out of the hotel bathroom and straight to his bedside table. He quickly picked up his mobile phone. He felt his heart drop when he saw Yugi still hadn't called back. Dropping his phone on his bed, he proceeded in getting dressed.

As he dressed, his thoughts remained on one thing: Yugi. He had been worrying about his former partner all night. After Yugi had called him and told Yami of what Anzu did, Yami had had to fight the urge to rush to the Kame Game Shop and embrace Yugi, and whisper sweet nothings into his ear whilst he comforted his love. But he had (just) managed to fight that urge, and did what Yugi wanted him to do. He and Yugi had "just talked" until almost 2am, when Yugi fell asleep on the other end of the line. Yami heard his soft breathing and had decided to hang up so as not to increase Yugi's phone bill.

Yami slipped on his dark jeans and pulled on his T-shirt. After Yugi had hung up, Yami had tried his best to fall asleep. But he found he had been worrying about Yugi too much. He couldn't stop thinking about him. All he could think about was whether or not he was alright. So, instead of calling Yugi at 3am, he had waited until a more reasonable time such as 9am, to call Yugi to make sure he was OK. Unfortunately for him, Yugi didn't answer. Yami had guessed he was still asleep.

"I hope I didn't bore him with my stories," Yami thought out loud, remembering he had been explaining to Yugi his travels around the world just before Yugi had nodded off.

Yami had tried calling Yugi again half an hour later, but still Yugi did not pick up, so Yami had left a message. He had then waited for a while, before deciding to take a shower to take his mind off of things. It was now 10:35am, and Yugi still hadn't called.

Yami slipped his half of the Millennium Puzzle around his neck, before picking up the phone to see if his phone had rung without him noticing. It hadn't. He dropped the phone on his bed in disappointment and walked over to the balcony. Opening the glass doors, he stepped outside and leaned on the railings, looking over Domino City.

'_I hope Yugi is OK,'_ Yami wondered. '_He did sound pretty upset last night. I hope I was able to cheer him up. But I wish he'd call me and let me know how he wa-'_

RING RING

Yami jumped at the sound of his ring tone. Bolting from the balcony, he rushed to his bed, tripping over his various belongings on the floor. After quickly dusting himself off, he jumped on his bed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said urgently.

"Yami?" came a voice in a loud whisper. "It's me."

"Yugi?" Yami asked for confirmation.

"Yes," came Yugi's reply. Yami felt himself smile. "Sorry it took me so long to call you back. Something…happened this morning."

"Don't worry about it, Yugi," Yami reassured. He sat up. "I'm just glad you finally did. Are you OK?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Then why are you whispering?"

"That's what I'm calling about." Something crept into Yugi's voice that Yami couldn't quite place. It was either excitement, or slight disappointment. "Oh Yami! You'll never believe what happened!"

"What?" Yami asked warily, his smile fading. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Anzu came back."

Yami tried his best not to pass out. "…What?"

"Anzu came back," Yugi repeated. "She turned up on the doorstep this morning since she forgot her keys after running out last night."

"O-Oh. What did she say?" Yami felt his heart sink.

"She said she was sorry and that she over reacted last night. She said she shouldn't have doubted me like that, and that she trusts me."

"So…what does that mean?"

"It means that the wedding is still on! Isn't…Isn't that great?"

"Y-Yeah. Great…" Even though Yugi couldn't see, Yami put on a fake smile. "Congratulations Yugi."

"T-Thanks."

Yami blinked. Was that doubt he could hear?

"But you didn't answer my question," he said, pushing the thought to the back of his mind. "Why are you whispering?"

"Because Anzu is upstairs at the moment and doesn't know I'm talking to you. I still haven't told her."

Yami found this surprising. "But why not?"

"Yami," Yugi sighed, "I just got Anzu back. I don't want to risk it. Besides, there's never been the right moment to tell her."

'_Will there ever be a right moment to tell your fiancée that your first love is back in town?' _"Alright Yugi. I trust you. As long as you know what you're doing."

"Don't worry. I do!" There was a small pause. "Listen Yami, Anzu's going to come down in a minute, so I have to go soon. But before I do, I just wanted to say thank you for last night."

"Yugi, you don't have to thank me. I was more than happy to help."

"But I do! And I want to pay you back too. Erm…How about I treat you to lunch tomorrow? I don't have to work in the afternoons this week as far as I know, so we can meet at any time after 1 o'clock. What do you say?"

"I don't know Yugi…" Yami hesitated. If Yugi was truly back with Anzu, there was no chance for him and Yugi to get back together. But he couldn't shake off the feeling that Yugi was doubting his marriage-to-be in some way.

"Oh come on Yami! I _want_ to treat you to lunch. To thank you. Just because I'm back with Anzu doesn't mean we can't try and rebuild our friendship. Please?"

"Well, if you're sure…"

"I'm definitely sure. 100 percent. So what do you say?"

Yami thought for a moment, before making up his mind. After all, how many more opportunities like this were likely to come his way?

'_None.'_

"Alright Yugi," he said cheerfully. "You can treat me to lunch. Meet at the usual place at the usual time?"

"Sure. Sounds great! But I've really got to go now. See you tomorrow and thanks again!"

"No problem."

Yugi hung up. Yami sat frozen for a moment, before falling back onto his pillows with a sigh.

How could this have happened? He thought Anzu and Yugi had broken up. For good. As in never getting back together. That's what usually happens when someone thought their partner was having an affair, right?

Apparently not, in this case.

Yami picked up one of the pillows and covered his face. This was not what he wanted. What he wanted, was for Yugi and Anzu to break up so Yami could comfort Yugi and win his heart back. But unfortunately, that plan had crashed and burned.

A pang of guilt rushed through his body. '_I can't think like that. That's not what Yugi wants…as far as I know. If he's happy with Anzu, than I'm happy for him. Yeah. That's right! If Yugi's happy, I'm happy.'_ He tried to hold back the single tear that prickled in his eye. '_So, why don't I feel happy?'_

RING RING

Yami bolted upright. He looked down at his ringing phone. Could it be Yugi, saying he didn't want to go through the wedding because he truly did still love Yami?

"I wish…" Yami sighed.

He picked up the phone and groaned when he saw the called ID. He pressed the "answer" button and held the phone up to his ear.

"What?" he asked, irritated.

"So," came Bakura's teasing voice. "I see all is not well in the land of the Pharaoh."

"What you do want?"

"I called to check on how miserable you are. After all, Yugi _is_ back together with Anzu, right?"

Yami faltered for a second. "How did you know about that?"

"Word travels fast," Bakura stated with a bored sigh. He added, "And Ryou and I saw her running to her parents house last night."

"But how did you know they're back together?" Yami asked urgently.

"You know Ryou. Has to be the good Samaritan. He went to check on Yugi this morning and saw Anzu on the doorstep." Bakura gave a small growl. "Why does he always have to be so bloody kind!"

"But I thought that's what you liked about your lover," Yami teased, a smirk on his face. He stood up and walked to the balcony, leaning on the doorway. "That and the way he _touches_ you…"

"Wha-" Yami heard Bakura fall in the background. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!"

"You told me."

"I NEVER!"

"You did. When we "bumped" into each other back in Egypt."

"I did NOT tell you about that!"

"You did. I remember it very clearly. It's amazing how much you say when you're drunk…"

Yami held the phone away from his ear as Bakura shouted some extremely colourful words down the phone extremely loudly. When the shouting had died down, Yami slowly brought the phone back to his ear.

"You're going to pay for that, _pharaoh_," Bakura spat.

"Really?" Yami asked, amused. "And how do you intend on doing that when I leave in a week?"

"Oh I know _exactly_ how." Bakura gave a chuckle. "After all, I _did_ call to help you get back together with Yugi. But now I'm not so sure…"

Yami almost dropped his phone. "W-What? Y-You'll help me?"

"I'm not sure now-"

"I take it all back!" Yami said quickly. "Every word! I won't tell anyone what you said!"

Bakura gave an amused laugh. "That's better. Now, about your little problem. Judging by your reaction earlier, I'd say the rumours are true and Yugi and Anzu are back together, right?"

"Yes," Yami answered sadly.

"Well then, there's only one thing to do."

"And what's that?" Yami asked cautiously.

"Kidnap him of course."

Now it was Yami's turn to fall over in shock. "WHAT!"

"Like I said, kidnap him. Steal him away from Anzu and keep him locked up until he falls madly in love with you."

"Are you STUPID? I can't do that!"

"And why not?" Bakura asked, a little hurt that the pharaoh did not approve of his plan. "It's either that or force yourself onto him."

"I can't do that either!" Yami shouted. "I don't want to hurt Yugi again! I would never do anything that would hurt him in any way. Got that!"

"OK, OK. I get it. Yeesh! There's just no pleasing some people."

"No, you're ideas are just really, _really_ stupid."

"I was only trying to help. Ryou's always telling me to be "nicer" to people."

"Well remind me not to go to you for help. Goodbye!"

And with that, Yami hung up. After staring angrily at the phone, he sighed sadly and looked out at the city.

What could he do? He desperately wanted Yugi back. But he didn't want to ruin Yugi's happiness. He had already caused him too much pain. And Yugi seemed happy enough with Anzu.

So why couldn't he shake off the feeling that this wasn't right? He was sure Yugi sounded doubtful about marrying Anzu when they were on the phone. And it was Yugi that had insisted on going out to lunch tomorrow, not Yami. That had to mean something, didn't it?

And what about the fact that Yugi still hadn't told Anzu about Yami's return? What did that mean?

Yami sighed. He only had a# week left in Domino before he had to return to Egypt, back to his job and his horrible boss. But he didn't want to leave. He couldn't. Not when things between him and Yugi were just starting to look up. Not when his love towards his other half had increased dramatically in only a few days. And not when he didn't know how Yugi truly feels towards him.

But with only a week left, what could he do?

-I-

_:Gulps when she sees readers staring angrily at her:_ P-Please don't kill me! I did warn you there would be twists and turns throughout this, didn't I_:dodges rotten fruit thrown at her:_ I promise things will get better! But if you kill me, that will never happen_:looks up when fruit throwing stops, and sighs in relief:_

Anyway, I hate chapters like these. They're just so boring (compared to what I have planned next ).

Btw, you know that "steamy" chapter I was talking about before? Yeah, it's coming up in a couple of chapters (though, now that I think about it, it's not actually _that_ steamy Oo ).

Please R&R. I love reading all your comments. Just please don't kill me_:holds out her one and only Yugi plushie as a bribe:_


	8. 7: Just Friends?

OK, so I had a feeling you'd be mad about the last chapter _:dodges rotten fruit thrown at her:_ So I thought I would write this and post it at the same time so you wouldn't be too mad at me!

_/Yami to Yugi through the mind link/_

/Yugi to Yami in the mind link/

'_Thoughts_'

"Speaking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. If I did, Yami and Yugi would be together forever!

-I-

Rekindled Love

Chapter 7: Just Friends?

-I-

Yami met up with Yugi the next day and was treated to lunch. They both momentarily forgot their worries that troubled them so deeply, and enjoyed themselves in each other's company. They enjoyed themselves so much and were beginning to feel that their friendship was beginning to rebuild, so they decided to meet up again the next day. And the day after that. And the day after that. In fact, they met up everyday that week. Yugi had made sure Jonouchi covered for him whilst he was out, for he didn't want another incident like the one that had occurred between him and Anzu.

At first, Jonouchi was not pleased with the idea. As far as he was concerned, Yami was his number one enemy because of the way he had hurt Yugi. But after Yugi had mentioned briefly what he had heard from outside Kaiba's office the other day, where he had thought he had heard "barking" from inside, Jonouchi had turned a bright shade of red before quickly agreeing to help Yugi.

Every weekday, after Yugi had finished work, he and Yami would meet in the park at lunch and hang out for the rest of the afternoon, making sure Yugi would return just as Anzu was locking up the Kame Game shop so as not to look suspicious. He didn't want to ruin his engagement to Anzu again. Since he didn't have to work at the Academy on a Friday, he decided to help his fiancée in the shop.

Although both were happy that their friendship seemed to be coming back, Yugi was still doubtful. He would never forget how Yami had hurt him all those years ago. Painful memories like that would always remain in his mind, meaning that he could not trust Yami like he used to.

But although his heart was still painful from that certain night, it was also urging to be fixed. Something in Yugi's heart _wanted_ him to spend time with Yami like this. It felt good to be with him again. Everyday he would have to battle what his mind said against what his heart wanted. Usually, he would follow his heart. But something was holding him back. He hadn't truly forgiven Yami. He felt he would never truly forgive him for what he did. But he wanted to give him a chance. Couldn't he at least do that and try and start a friendship with him again?

Yami was as confused as Yugi was. Even though he enjoyed spending time with Yugi like this, there was always a hint of doubt in the air between them. One minute Yugi would be chatting away, and the next he would act distant towards the former Pharaoh. Yami had thought his old partner had forgiven him for his past mistakes, but it looked like Yugi was still battling with the painful memories caused by that night. So Yami let him be, just following what Yugi would do so as not to upset him again. He wanted this friendship to work, and would do nothing to harm it in any way.

But he knew that his time was quickly running out.

Saturday quickly came, and Yugi was forced to work in the Kame Game Shop all day. Knowing that Yami was due to leave in a few days (although when he did not know since Yami had never told him), Yugi asked Yami if he wanted to watch the game with him on Sunday. Anzu would be out all day for she had arranged to take her dance class students on a trip. Yami had agreed, wanting to spend as much time with Yugi as possible before his time ran out. But this, he did not tell Yugi.

So late Sunday morning, Yami arrived at the Kame Game Shop and, unlike his last visit, was welcomed in by Yugi. After getting a few drinks, they had sat down (on different sofas) and watched the game, Yami choosing to support the opposing team to Yugi's thinking that they would easily win. So he was surprised to find that Yugi's team thrashed his incredibly easily.

"Yes!" Yugi cheered when the final whistle was blown. "We won!"

Yami stared at the TV as the final score flashed up on screen, his mouth hanging open in surprise. "There's no way your team could have won."

"And why not?" Yugi asked. He stood up and picked up the empty beer cans before heading into the kitchen.

"I don't know!" Yami said, following Yugi. "It's just that I _always_ beat you. I'm the King of Games!"

"Hey," Yugi said sharply, dropping the empty cans into the kitchen bin. He looked over his shoulder, "I share that title too you know."

"I know," Yami said quietly. He paused. "But my team shouldn't have lost!"

"Just face it Yami," Yugi laughed, opening the fridge. He pulled out two more cans of beer. "You're just a sore loser."

"I am not!" Yami said, pouting and crossing him arms across his chest.

"Whatever." Yugi closed the fridge. "Here." He threw one of the cans to Yami, before opening his own and taking a long gulp, the cold liquid flowing down his throat.

"Thanks." Yami caught his can with one hand. "But I am _not_ a sore loser, Yugi," he said, placing his finger on the ring pull. He pulled it open. "Ahh!" He jumped back.

Yugi looked up at Yami's yelp. He chocked on a mouthful of drink as he tried to hold back his laughter. Yami's beer had sprayed all over his t-shirt, soaking it through.

"Great…" Yami sighed, trying to clean himself up as best he could.

Yugi let out a loud laugh. Yami's t-shirt was completely soaked with brown liquid. How could he not laugh? The former pharaoh looked up at the laughing Yugi, angry at first. But he soon found himself letting out a few laughs as well. After all, whenever Yugi laughed, it somehow made him laugh too.

Yugi quickly recovered from his small laughing fit. Placing his beer can on the kitchen table, he started to walk out the kitchen.

"I'll go get you another t-shirt or something," he said, exciting into the hall.

Yami looked up. "Yugi!" He called. "You don't have to-"

But Yugi was already half way up the stairs. Yami sighed as he heard Yugi's footsteps reach the top of the flight of stairs and started walking around upstairs.

Yugi walked down the narrow corridor, past his grandpa's old room until he reached his own. Walking in, he went straight to the wardrobe by his double bed and opened it, pulling out the first thing he could find.

"This should do it," he said, holding a thin black jumper in his hands. Satisfied, he closed the wardrobe doors.

He was about to leave his room, when he noticed one of the hidden drawers under his bed was partially open. Holding the jumper in one hand, he walked over and knelt down, opening the drawer. He looked inside, his eyes gazing across some of his most treasured possessions. He saw the photos of him with his grandfather throughout his childhood, a couple of little objects he had collected over the years that he couldn't bring himself to through out, the golden box the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle had once been contained in, and something that was wrapped up in his old school jacket.

Yugi stared at the last object, knowing exactly what it was. He slowly reached forward to take it out, but stopped, deciding against it. Shaking his head, he quickly closed the drawer and excited his room, the jumper still in his hand. He quickly walked back down the stairs and back into the kitchen where the still beer stained Yami was waiting.

"Here," Yugi said, throwing him the jumper. "Use this." He walked to the table and picked up his beer can, before walking back out into the living room.

Yami looked at Yugi as he excited the room, before looking back down at the jumper. In silence, he pulled off his wet t-shirt and slipped on the black jumper, zipping it up at the front to cover his chest. He placed his wet t-shirt in the sink, reminding himself to take it back to the hotel with him when he left.

He picked up his drink-or what was left of it- and followed Yugi into the living room.

"Thanks Yugi," he said, sitting down one of the sofas. "I'll make sure to give it back."

"No problem," Yugi said simply, taking a gulp from his can. He placed it down on the small table next to his sofa. "So, what was that you said about me never beating you?"

Yami looked up. "What?"

Yugi smiled. "You said that you always beat me."

"Well," Yami said, rubbing the back of his head. "You have to admit it is true."

"Really?" Yugi cocked an eyebrow. "What about the time we played tag in the park? I won then, didn't I?"

"Yes," Yami said, placing his empty can on the floor. "But we were younger then." He sat back up and crossed his arms challengingly. "I beat you couldn't do it now."

"You think so, do you?" Yugi said, accepting the challenge. He stood up.

"Yes, I do," Yami said smugly, he too standing up.

"We'll just see about that!" Yugi pounced towards Yami, ready to tackle him.

But Yami managed to step out the way in time, allowing Yugi to fall onto the sofa.

"Too slow," Yami chuckled. "You've gotten slow in your old age."

"I have not!" Yugi said, sitting up. "I'm just a little bit rusty. And I'm only twenty two!"

Yugi jumped up from the sofa and started creeping towards Yami. Yami smiled as he slowly walked backwards around the living room, trying to get out of Yugi's range.

Suddenly, Yugi pounced at him again, his arms outstretched in front of him. But just as he was about to grab Yami, he jumped to the side, narrowly missing him again. Yugi stumbled but quickly regained his footing. He looked back up at Yami.

Yami let out a small laugh. This was rather amusing to the former pharaoh. Playing around like this helped him forget all this problems. He stepped back as Yugi pounced again.

"Missed again," he laughed.

But Yugi wasn't ready to give up just yet. He wanted to prove to Yami that he _can_ beat him. He slowly walked towards Yami again.

Yami took a few steps backwards, until he felt himself being backed up against the wall. He quickly looked to the right and saw only another wall. He then quickly glanced to the left and saw an escape route. He'd had to quickly dart around one of the sofas, but he should be able to make it.

Yugi continued to walk towards the trapped Yami. He could taste victory in his mouth.

"Got ya!" he yelled as he again pounced towards Yami.

Yami quickly glanced at the pouncing Yugi, before darting to the left. Unfortunately, he was too slow, for Yugi was able to grab him by the wrist and pull him back.

Not expecting the sudden movement, Yami felt his body being pulled backwards involuntarily. His foot slipped underneath him and he felt himself fall backwards into Yugi's chest, his body twisting slightly due to the force of Yugi pulling on his wrist.

Yugi felt Yami fall onto his chest. Not expecting the extra weight, his feet failed him as he fell backwards. The two young men fell onto the floor with a loud "thud", both letting out a few groans.

Yami was the first to open his eyes, with Yugi following quickly. They both blushed when they found they were lying in a _very_ suggestive position, with Yami being on top. Their faces were only inches apart.

Yugi's heart raced in his chest as he looked up at Yami's close face, his warm breath blowing onto his skin. Thousands of thoughts and emotions were coursing through his mind as the two continued to stare at each other. But these thoughts all became a blur as he became lost as he stared into Yami's mesmerising crimson eyes…

Yami could feel Yugi's pounding heart beat, for his right hand had landed on his chest. His own heart was flying inside his own chest. He looked into Yugi's deep amethyst eyes. Everything around him became a blur. All that mattered to him was the beauty in front of him. Thoughts and emotions were dramatically running through his mind. But all that became a blur as his heart began to take over.

Without realising what he was doing, he closed his eyes and leaned forward, closing the gap.

Yugi's eye widened when he saw what Yami was doing. But his heart was beating so fast he couldn't hear his screaming thoughts. He felt his eyes close on their own as he sensed Yami's face coming closer and closer towards his own.

He held his breath as Yami finally closed the gap and kissed him passionately on the lips.

-I-

So, am I forgiven?

This chapter didn't start off a well as I wanted it to, but I'm very happy with the ending!

The next chapter is a hell of a lot better than this one. I'll update again just as soon as I can. Please R&R!


	9. 8: High Emotions

You guys are amazing.

And I'm not just saying that.

You-the readers and reviewers-are truly amazing.

Because of you, this is my most successful story EVER! And I still have quite a few chapters to go (I'm counting about five at the moment).

I just want to say a HUGE "thank you" to these people for reviewing the last chapter(s):

**Atemu's Lover, Daikaio, Spirit of the Moon, kingleby, Peachy-kun and Middi Knowles, Evil Pharaoh Atem, Natoya, Shire, Masami Mistress of Fire, unseenwater, Darkyami7, yay-i, Yami Kkwy, spidy007, Sunwing, Princess Yali, atemugirl0134679582, AuroraTenchi, DMHPluv, GerardYuroshi, Yana5, dragonlady222, Aerith Queen of Cetra **

Thank you so much guys. If it wasn't for your support, this story would have stopped long ago.

So to show how much I appreciate you guys, I present to you the "steamy" chapter I was talking about earlier.

Enjoy!

_/Yami to Yugi through the mind link/_

/Yugi to Yami in the mind link/

'_Thoughts_'

"Speaking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. If I did…well…I think you get the idea…

-I-

Rekindled Love

Chapter 8: High Emotions

-I-

When Yugi didn't make a move to stop the kiss, Yami continued to press his lips onto Yugi's, enjoying the sweet taste. The sweet ecstasy. How he had missed Yugi's perfect lips. How he had missed the sensation of their bodies brushing against each other like this. He felt Yugi relax underneath him. His heart began to beat faster and harder as he felt Yugi allow his tongue to explore his mouth.

Yugi moaned in pleasure, enjoying the taste of Yami's lips on his. He had never felt anything like this before. He had never felt so incredible in all his life, not even with Anzu. He wanted this. He wanted more. He body longed for Yami. He felt Yami being to pull away…

'_No! Not yet!'_

Driven by his urging high emotions, he lifted his head up and fiercely kissed Yami back, sliding his own tongue into Yami's own month. He felt his hand move upwards to Yami's chest. He slipped his fingers around the zipper on Yami's thin black jumper and began to pull it down. Once it was undone, Yugi moved his hand back up Yami's chest and felt his toned body, for he was not wearing a shirt underneath. He let his hand explore the new yet familiar surface.

Now it was Yami's turn to moan in pleasure. Lost in his actions and driven by love, he sensed his own hand move up to Yugi's chest and begin to slowly unbutton his shirt. He reluctantly broke their passionate kiss and bent his head down to Yugi's now bare chest. He planted soft butterfly kisses on Yugi's soft skin, working his way down. His hand trailed behind.

When Yami's lips could go no further, he moved himself forward and kissed Yugi on the lips again. He then moved his head to the side and gently started to bite Yugi's neck. His hand moved down from Yugi's waist, gently stroking his skin. His hand soon found itself at the top of Yugi's trousers, trailing down to his fly. He wrapped his fingers around the small metal zipper and slowly pulled it down. His hand then slid through the gap and did some exploring of its own.

Yugi moaned again through pleasure as Yami continued to give his neck small bites and kisses. His mind had switched off, allowing his heart and emotions to take over. He didn't care what was happening right now. He didn't care what other people thought. This was what he wanted. This was what he needed. For six long years his body had been fighting these powerful emotions. But now they had come back. In that one moment, Yugi's emotions had come rushing back, consuming his body and mind. But he didn't fight it. How could he? It all felt so…_right_…

But when he felt Yami's hand beginning to explore "down there", his senses came rushing back. Was this really what he wanted? Did he truly desire this?

Quickly, different emotions starting rushing through his brain: happiness; fear; pleasure; confusion. The last one was stronger than the others and managed to drag Yugi down from cloud nine.

"WAIT!" he screamed, placing his hands on Yami's bare chest. He pushed Yami back off of him, just managing to crawl out from underneath his body. He jumped up, zipping his fly back up as he did so.

Yami felt himself being forced back and fell onto the floor. Groaning and blinking out of his daze, he sat up and looked at Yugi.

Yugi looked into Yami's confused crimson eyes. Both of them were panting. Yugi felt his body tremble. He was so confused. Only a moment ago he had enjoyed what was happening. His body had _wanted_ Yami to do that. His heart still wanted it. But when he had felt Yami's hand and saw where it was leading, confusion clouded his mind. He was with Anzu now. Yami had been gone for six years. How could he still feel this way towards someone who had hurt him so much? How could his heart still feel this way, urging him to do and feel things he thought he had locked away forever? How could something so wrong, feel so right?

Yami slowly stood up as he looked at Yugi's trembling body. He looked so scared. So confused. It broke Yami's heart knowing that he had done this, without even realising it. He thought Yugi had _enjoyed_ it. It had felt like he did. It had felt so right…

…So why had Yugi stopped him?

"Y-Yugi," Yami stuttered, unsure of what to say. Guilt quickly began to course through his body. "I-I'm sorry…I-I-I don't know what I was thinking." He looked down at his hands with disgust. "I don't think I was thinking at all." He glanced back up at Yugi with teary eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Knowing that he had ruined everything, Yami bolted from the room. Tears streaming from his once proud eyes, he ran to the front door and threw it open, running into the street.

Yugi started into the empty room. He didn't know what to do. His heart was telling him to go after Yami, but his brain told him not to. He fell back on his sofa, burying his head in his hands as he heard Yami bump into something just outside the front door, before running away.

"Yami…"

-I-

Jonouchi felt the nervous sweat trickling down his face as he felt is companion staring at him.

"W-What?" he asked nervously. "W-What are you looking at, Honda?"

Honda just continued to stare at Jonouchi with a curious yet suspicious look on his face. He slid his hands into his trouser pockets.

"W-What?" Jonouchi repeated when Honda's stare intensified. "Will you just tell me what you're staring at already?"

"I'm staring at you," Honda stated slowly.

"I know that!" Jonouchi cried, throwing his hands in the air. The pair turned the corner and started walking by the main road. "But WHY are you staring at me?"

"I'm just thinking…"

"A-About what?" Jonouchi gulped loudly.

Honda stopped under a flickering street lamp, crossing his arms across his chest. "Why Kaiba was at your place when I called round?"

Jonouchi stopped, giving a small "mep". He slowly turned his head round to face his best friend, laughing nervously. "I-I-I told you! K-Kaiba and I w-were just going over t-the school t-tournament rules!" He gave another nervous laugh.

Honda raised an eyebrow. "And you had to discuss it with your shirts off because?…"

Jonouchi froze on the spot. The small trickle of nervous sweat quickly began to resemble a waterfall. "I…err…uhm…I-"

"Save it Jou," Honda said with a sigh. He walked over to the sweating Jonouchi and stopped at his side. "Why don't you just tell me?"

"T-Tell you what?"

"That you and Kaiba are together."

"Of course we're together! We work at the-"

"Not like that!" Honda shook his head. "I meant _romantically_ together."

Jonouchi said nothing. He just turned his head away and looked at the ground. He spoke in a quiet voice, "How long have you known?"

"Quite a while," Honda answered in a sing-song voice, walking slowly ahead. Jonouchi walked slowly with him. "You know, you _could_ have made your self's a little bit more inconspicuous…"

Jonouchi just walked in silence, his head lowered. The pair turned another corner and began walking down a quieter road. The Kame Game Shop could just be seen in the distance at the other end.

Honda sighed at Jonouchi's silence. "I don't see why you had to hide it from us. It's not like we'd be against it or anything. In fact, I'm happy for you. And I'm sure Yugi and Anzu will be too. Not to mention Shizuka."

"I know," Jonouchi said, looking up. "I know that, Honda. I don't know why I didn't tell anyone." He looked up at the sky. The sun was just beginning to set. "I guess I was just…scared."

"Why?"

"You know what Kaiba and I were like back in Domino High. We couldn't stand each other. But now, we're in love. It's just…I don't know. It just seems weird. I was scared you guys wouldn't understand…"

"Why would you think that?" Honda asked gently. "Love is a very complicated matter. It doesn't matter to us _who_ you fall in love with. The most important thing is that you're happy."

"I am happy," Jonouchi sighed with a smile. "I'm very happy with Seto."

"Then we're happy," Honda smiled, placing a friendly hand on Jonouchi's shoulder.

Jonouchi smiled up at his best friend. "Thanks."

"No problem," Honda said with a nod. He removed his hand and picked up the pace a little. "Not that that's settled, we can move on to more important matters…"

Jonouchi jogged a little to catch up. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Yugi's place."

"Yugi's?" Jonouchi questioned. "But why?"

"He's been acting really strange these past few days. And he and Anzu seem to be arguing a lot these days. I mean, she _did _walk out on him last week."

"Yeah, but she came back, didn't she?"

"I know, but I'm still worried about him. He's never acted like this before. I was hoping to catch him whilst Anzu is still on her trip so I could get some answers."

Jonouchi stopped, turning his head away from Honda. He knew exactly why Yugi was acting this way.

Honda sensed the blonde stop and stopped himself. He looked at Jonouchi with a confused look. "What is it?"

Jonouchi glanced up sadly at Honda. "You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" Honda questioned. "If you're talking about Yugi's behaviour, I just said I'm going to ask him about it. Why? Do you?"

Jonouchi looked away.

"You do, don't you?" Honda asked.

Jonouchi nodded slowly.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me?"

"Yugi made me promise not to tell anyone," Jonouchi said in a quiet voice. "And you know I never break a promise to a friend."

"But Yugi's not just _your_ friend; he's _my_ friend too. Don't you think I have a right to know if he's OK or not?"

Jonouchi thought for a moment. "Yes," he said hesitantly.

"Then why don't you tell me?"

Again, Jonouchi thought for a moment, weighing his options. He said slowly, "I guess it would be alright to tell you. He _is_ leaving soon…"

"Who? Yugi?"

Jonouchi shook his head. He uttered one single word that sent chills down both of their spines. "Yami."

Honda felt jaw drop. "Y-Yami?" He whispered in astonishment. "_The_ Yami? The one who hurt Yugi? He's…He's back?" He felt his blood run cold when he saw Jonouchi slowly nod his head. "That bastard is back? _He's_ the reason Yugi's been acting like this?"

Jonouchi nodded. "Now can you see why Yugi wanted me to keep this a secret?"

Honda ignored the question. "Does Anzu know?"

"Not as far as I know…but…" Jonouchi looked up at Honda and saw him marching towards to Kame Game Shop, his fists clenched tightly. Panicking, he quickly chased after him. "Honda! Wait!"

Honda continued to storm ahead. "How long has he been here?" He asked angrily.

"I don't know!" Jonouchi said, trying to keep up with the brunette. "At least two weeks. Maybe more. Would you slow down?"

"Why didn't he tell anyone?"

"I don't know! I only know because I walked in on them when Yami was about to kiss him-"

"WHAT!" Honda stopped.

"Don't worry, I stopped them," Jonouchi reassured. "I thought that was the end of it, but then I found out Yugi was meeting up with him. He assured me it was to get him to leave him alone-"

"And you believed him?"

"Of course I did!" Jonouchi retaliated. "I trust Yugi! Besides, he's with Anzu now."

"SO?" Honda yelled. "That doesn't mean anything! For all we know Yugi could still love Yami. Did you ever think of that?"

"Yes! I even asked him!"

"And what did he say?"

Jonouchi faltered. He turned his head away. "He didn't. He didn't say anything…"

That small sentence broke what was left of Honda's short fuse. He stormed off towards the Kame Game Shop.

Jonouchi looked up at the sound of his angry footsteps and ran to catch up with him. "Honda! Wait up! Where are you going-"

"To talk some sense into Yugi," Honda answered through gritted teeth.

The Kame Game Shop quickly began to get closer and closer. Anger still pumping through his veins, Honda continued to stomp towards Yugi's home, ignoring Jonouchi's pleas from beside him.

The pair soon reached the door, Honda's anger dying down a notch as he laid his eyes on the turtle sign at the front. He slowed down his pace as he and Jonouchi walked up to the front door. He held his hand up, ready to knock on the door-

But the door suddenly flew open. Something dashed out of the house and straight into Honda and Jonouchi, knocking them to the side. Honda landed in one of the small bushes beside the house, whilst Jonouchi found himself rammed against Yugi's post box. The "thing" that ran into them involuntarily stepped backwards and fell onto the floor, letting out a loud groan of pain.

Honda rubbed his head and began to stand up out of the bushes. "What the-" He froze when he saw whom had run into him.

There, lying on the floor just outside the front door, was Yami. Although his eyes were closed as he rubbed his sore back, Honda could easily see fresh tears cascading down his cheeks. He felt his anger boil. He could vaguely hear Jonouchi recovering as he stared down at him.

"_You,_" he sneered, looking down at the former Pharaoh.

Yami's eyes shot open upon hearing Honda's voice. Panicking, he stood up on shaky legs, stumbling as he did so.

Honda ignored the fear in Yami's eyes when he saw his flushed cheeks and unzipped jumper, revealing his chest.

"What did you do?" He asked angrily through gritted teeth. Yami didn't answer. "What did you DO?"

Yami stared fearfully at Honda, before bolting. He ran straight past him and Honda and straight down the street. The tears continued to pour down his eyes as his actions towards Yugi began to slowly sink in. '_Yugi…'_

"Hey!" Honda called angrily, running down the small pathway leading from the front door. "Get back here!"

"Honda!" Jonouchi called. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Making him pay for whatever the hell he did to Yugi!" Honda called back, before disappearing down the street after Yami.

Jonouchi contemplated whether to go after him or not. But when he heard a small sob from inside, he quickly decided against it. There was something more important he had to do.

Dashing inside the house part of building, Jonouchi ran down the small corridor and looked into the first room he passed: the living room.

He stopped when he saw the sight in front of him. Yugi was sitting on his sofa, his head buried deep in his hands. His shirt had been undone, and Jonouchi could see Yugi's chest move quickly in and out as he tried to control his hyperventilating.

Jonouchi felt his heart break as he slowly stepped forward towards Yugi. Yugi was his best friend. He was suppose to protect him. They had promised each other they would always be there for one another, and that they would do anything to protect the other. Jonouchi had promised Yugi he'd do that for him, especially with Yami back. Instead, he had allowed things to go too far…

He had allowed Yami to hurt Yugi again.

-I-

Tada!

So, was that "steamy" enough for you? (Maybe I should have included more?…). And what about Jou and Honda? Like it? Hate it?

See, this is where things start to get _really_ exciting. These next few chapters are going to be one hell of a roller coaster ride!

I hope you're prepared to ride it with me!

And I apologise now if you think Yami is completely evil. I can assure you, he's not. If you don't believe me, then the next chapter will soon change your mind. I love Yami (but not as much as Yugi)!

Please R&R. I don't know if I'll be able to update for a while since my exams are pretty soon and my parents wants me to revise as much as possible. So please be patient with me. Don't leave if I don't update for a while!


	10. 9: Chaos

I hate revision

It's just so boring and tedious.

And I can't stand anymore of it! I need a break!

So, I've decided to bring you the next instalment of my most popular story EVER!

As always, I would like to give an extra special "thank you" to these wonderful people:

**allaboutthegate, Darkyami7, Daikaio, allaboutthegate, Evil Pharaoh Atem, Jenniyah, kingleby, Yami Kkwy, marthsgirls, AuroraTenchi, Cute Beyblader, unseenwater, Atemu's Lover, Spirit of the Moon, HarperLeBeau, Yana5, Una1, Masami Mistress of Fire, Sunwing, Princess Yali, GerardYuroshi, DMHPluv, spidy007, BloodDrownedRose, Red.Eyes.Black.Dragon.2400**

You guys are truly the best! And I know how much you liked the "steamy" part in the last chapter. So I've decided to add an extra chapter at the end to satisfy your yaoi needs. Plus it also makes up for my lame ending (you'll see what I mean).

Now, lets get on with the show!

_/Yami to Yugi through the mind link/_

/Yugi to Yami in the mind link/

'_Thoughts_'

"Speaking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. If I did, then this story would be animated and shown on TV around the world!

-I-

Rekindled Love

Chapter 9: Chaos

-I-

Jonouchi felt himself shake as he slowly walked towards the crying Yugi, his hand just stretched out in front of him.

"Yug'?" He asked hesitantly. He crouched down in front of his best friend and gently shook his shoulder. "Yugi?" He repeated. He felt himself begin to panic when Yugi only responded by continuing to cry. "Come on, Yug'. Say something!"

Jonouchi watched with concern as Yugi slowly lifted his head up out of his hands. He couldn't help but flinch when he saw the sad, pained look in his eyes. His once bright amethyst orbs were clouded with confusion, fresh tears visible in the corners.

"Yugi," Jonouchi said softly, yet he was hurting. How could something like this happen to a person like Yugi? "What happened to you?"

Yugi didn't answer. His head moved slowly to face ahead of him. He just stared into space.

"Please Yugi," Jonouchi pleaded, moving slightly so he and Yugi were face to face. "You've got to tell me what happened so I can help you." He looked away as he tried to think of something. "Did…Did Yami do something to you?"

Something flashed in Yugi's eyes. He muttered under his breath: "Yami…"

"What did he do?" Jonouchi urged. "Did he…Did he hurt you?" It was then that he spotted a small, suspicious brown mark on Yugi's neck.

Giving a small gasp, Jonouchi leaned forward and examined Yugi's neck closer, running his fingers over the mark.

"Is this…a love bite?" Jonouchi pulled his hand away when Yugi's own hand covered the bite, his head turning away. Jonouchi felt himself growing angry. "What the hell did he do?"

Still, Yugi didn't answer. His confused mind wouldn't allow him to speak.

"Yugi!" Jonouchi cried, holding Yugi's shoulders. "Please tell me what happened! I want to help you. And if Yami's tried to hurt you…" he looked at Yugi's unbuttoned shirt. A horrible thought crossed his mind. "He didn't try to rape you, did he?"

"No!" Yugi exclaimed quickly, facing Jonouchi. He quickly recovered from his sudden outburst and looked away again, closing his eyes. "Yami would never do that."

"Then what did he do? Please Yugi. I need you to tell me _exactly_ what happened here."

"I…" Yugi said slowly, pain and confusion in his voice. "I don't know. I-It happened…so fast…I…"

"Then take it slowly," Jonouchi soothed, his anger seeping away. He stood up and came to sit next to Yugi on the sofa. "Just take it one step at a time, OK?"

"I'll…I'll try…" Yugi sighed.

"That's it!" The blonde encouraged. "Now, talk me through what happened here."

Yugi swallowed before he began. "Anzu was out all day…And Yami was leaving soon, so I invited him round. We watched the game together. When it was over, we…we…I don't know what we did!" He held his hair in frustration, lowering his head.

"Take it easy," Jonouchi soothed. He rubbed Yugi's back in comfort. "So you and Yami watched the game. Then what?"

"I remember…" Yugi began, trying desperately to recollect his memories. "…I remember getting him a jumper, since he spilt something on his. And then…then, we played "tag"…The next thing I knew, we were on the floor. We'd fallen over…Yami was on top of me. I remember looking into his eyes, feeling his warm breath on my cheeks…And then…And then…" He drifted off. Images of what had happened flashed rapidly through his mind.

"And then what?" Jonouchi asked urgently. "What happened?"

"We…" Yugi swallowed loudly. "We kissed."

Jonouchi felt a chill run down his body. "You _kissed_?" Yugi gave a small nod. "Please tell me you stopped him." Yugi remained silent. Jonouchi felt himself becoming more and more anxious. "Yugi, please tell me you didn't do anything else." But even as he asked this question, he knew he was wrong after seeing Yugi's unbuttoned shirt and the fresh love bite on his neck.

Yugi turned his head away.

Another cold chill ran through Jonouchi's body. "You did _more_? But why!"

"I don't know!" Yugi said, his voice shaking. "I don't know what I was thinking! When Yami kissed me, it felt so…so…_right_. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't stop myself! I found myself kissing him back when he pulled away-"

"You _encouraged_ him?"

"Yes! I did, all right?" Yugi said angrily, glaring at Jonouchi. "I encouraged him to continue. I _wanted_ him to kiss me! I liked it! But when things began to progress, I panicked." Yugi silenced himself. The words were just spilling out of his mouth. He didn't know what he was saying. Who knew what he would say next?

"Yugi," Jonouchi said, his anger returning. "You can't do things like this. Not any more. You're not with Yami. You're with Anzu now."

"Don't you think I know that?" Yugi asked fiercely.

"Then why? Why did you do this?" Jonouchi asked desperately, trying to make some sense out of what Yugi was saying. "Why did you bring him back into your life like this? How could you forgive him after what he did to you?"

"But I haven't forgiven him," Yugi said quietly. "Not fully anyway…"

"How can I believe that?" Jonouchi jumped up and paced in front of the sofa. "How can I believe that you haven't forgiven him when you've been sneaking around behind our backs to see him?"

"I told you," Yugi said, trying to control the burning feelings that were growing inside of him. "I had to do it in secret because I didn't want anyone to find out. You know as well as I do Anzu and Honda would jump at the chance to kill him."

"But _why_ Yugi? Why did you? After all these years, after he left you like that, how could you stand to be in the same town as him?"

"I don't know, OK! I don't know how I feel! Why did you think I stopped him when things got out of hand?"

"You mean, you didn't go all the way?" Jonouchi's question was replied with a small nod from Yugi. "Well that still doesn't mean that we can forgive him as easily as you can. I hope that when Honda finds him, he can knock some sense into that idiotic Pharaoh. Literally!"

Yugi's head shot up. He asked in a quiet voice, "Honda's gone after Yami?"

"Of course he has!" Jonouchi said, throwing his arms into the air. "What else would you expect him to do? Especially when he saw him running out of here with his bare chest showing and his cheeks all flustered like they were! What did you think he was going to do? Welcome him back with open arms?"

Yugi slowly stood up. "You mean, Honda's going to kill Yami?"

"Not kill. Honda would never do that. He's just going to make sure Yami never hurts you _ever_ again."

"No!" Yugi cried, stepping forward. "He can't! He can't hurt Yami!"

"And why not?" Jonouchi yelled.

"Yami didn't hurt me this time! It's _my_ fault things got out of hand, not him! _I_ was the one that encouraged him!"

"That may be, but from where I'm standing, it still looks like Yami tried to take advantage of you." He clenched his fists in rage. "I'll never forget what he said when he appeared here two weeks ago…"

_-Flashback-_

_Yami stomped towards the living room door, and stopped. He spun around and stared at Yugi._

"_Yugi," he said determinedly. "I will get you back. After all, we belong together. Mark my words, I will be back. And you will be mine again."_

_And with that, Yami stomped over to the front door and walked out. He slammed it shut loudly behind him, causing a few pictures on the wall to shake._

_-End Flashback-_

"But he's different now!" Yugi protested. "He doesn't act like that anymore! Please Jonouchi! Don't let Honda hurt him."

"Why not?" Jonouchi continued to yell. "He hurt you Yugi. And I could _never_ forgive him for doing that."

"But you don't understand-"

"NO! You're right! I _don't_ understand, Yugi! I don't understand why you're sticking up for a bastard like him!"

"I…I…" Yugi hesitated. Even he didn't know why he was sticking up for Yami. His heart had taken over his mind and was speaking for him.

"I don't understand how you can just stand there and defend him!" Jonouchi continued. "This is the guy you almost committed suicide over if Anzu hadn't stopped you! And what about Anzu, huh? What would she do if she found out?"

"I-"

"She would kill you, both of you! You know she hates Yami the most for what he did to you! She loves you, Yugi. And is this how you repay her? By sneaking behind her back just to see the one person that caused you so much pain?"

"No, I-"

"You're getting married in only a few months! You know that!" He ran his hand threw his wild blonde hair in frustration. "I should have told Anzu straight away. I shouldn't have listened to you. I shouldn't have let things get so out of hand!"

"Jonouchi, please-"

"NO!" Jonouchi interrupted with a yell. "I won't hear it Yug'!" Yugi flinched at the nickname. "From now on, you are _never_ to see or speak to Yami again, got it?"

"But-"

"You're with Anzu now, and that's how it's going to be! No more sneaking around behind our backs! And as soon as Honda catches up with Yami, this madness will all be over with and you'll never see Yami again!"

"No! Please Jou! Don't hurt him!"

"Why are you still standing up for him?"

"Jou I-"

"How can you still stand up for him after he disappeared for _six years_?"

"I-"

"How can you still feel something towards a bastard like him?"

"I-"

"How can you turn your back on your friends for someone like _him_?"

"BECAUSE I STILL LOVE HIM!"

Yugi covered his mouth with his hands.

But it was too late.

The damage had already been done.

-I-

Honda cursed as he felt his legs beginning to slow down after running for what seemed like a

marathon at top speed. He urged them to continue as he target grew closer and closer.

"Hey!" He yelled ahead of him. "Get back here, you bastard!"

Yami refused to look back. He knew Honda was chasing him, but all he wanted was for him to leave him alone. He wanted to get away. He wanted to leave Domino as soon as possible. After what he had just done, how could he show his face in his old home ever again?

An image of Yugi flashed through his mind.

"Yugi…" he whispered, the guilt inside of him welling up again. It consumed his heart and pumped painfully through his veins like poison. Yugi would never forgive him now. He had ruined everything.

Yami darted left, choosing to run through the now darkened park. He heard Honda following his every step, but he still refused to look behind him. Instead, he look ahead. He could just see his hotel in the distance.

But he failed to see a stray root from a tree sticking out of one the bushes. Taking him by surprise, he foot became tangled and he fell to the ground. But instead of rushing back onto his feet and running away, he merely crawled onto his knees. His face was lowered as he stared blankly at the dusty ground. '_What's the point? What's the point in doing anything anymore?'_

Honda saw Yami on the ground and knew this was his chance.

"YAMI!" he yelled angrily.

Yami slowly looked behind him to see Honda only a few feet away, and closing fast.

"Hon-"

SLAM

Yami put his hands on the ground in front of him to stop him falling onto the ground again, letting out a loud groan. He brought his right hand up and covered the area just under his eye where Honda has punched him. His body felt numb.

Honda stood with his hand still clenched, ignoring the pain shooting up his arm from colliding with flesh and bone. He breathed heavily as he regained control of his fast breathing. Growling, he clenched his fist even tighter, his nails digging into his skin.

"Get up," he spat at the former Pharaoh. "Get up right now so I can knock you back down." But Yami didn't obey his command. Instead, he slowly turned his head up at Honda and looked at him with blank eyes, the bruise under his eye throbbing painfully. Honda growled again. "GET UP!"

He reached forward and roughly grabbed Yami's jumper in his hand. He lifted the former Pharaoh up and held him to a tree, his feet dangling just inches from the ground. Yami placed his hands on top of Honda's defensively and tried to release his grip.

"Let me go," Yami demanded.

"No way…" Honda seethed.

"Let me go!"

Honda brought Yami forward slightly, before slamming him back against the tree. Yami let out a cry as the pain shot up his back.

"There's no way I'm letting you go until you tell me what the hell you did to Yugi. Now tell me what happened!"

Yami continued to try and break free of Honda's grip.

"Tell me!" Honda yelled.

"I don't know." Yami replied through clenched teeth.

"Bullshit!" Honda threw Yami against the tree again. "Tell me what happened, or you'll live to regret it."

Yami remained silent for a moment, before answering slowly. "Yugi invited me round to watch the game. When it was done, we somehow got into a game of "tag"…"

"And then what?" Honda's grip on Yami's jumped tightened.

"And then…And then…" Yami hesitated. "We…We kissed…"

Honda remained silent as Yami continued, but Yami could hear him grinding his teeth.

"We kissed…and then…I don't know what! All I remember is Yugi and I feeling the same emotions we felt six years ago. What we did just felt so right. Like it was always meant to be this way. Like we were always meant to be together. But then…But then…then he stopped me…He…He looked so confused…I-"

"You tried to take advantage of him, didn't you?"

"No!" Yami urged. "I-"

With his free hand, Honda punched Yami again in the same place he hit him before.

"Enough lies! You've only come back to hurt Yugi again haven't you!"

"No," Yami said quietly, his blonde bangs hiding his face. "No I haven't. I promise you Honda, I would never dream of hurting Yugi again. Not when I love him so much…"

"Yugi doesn't need you anymore, got that?" Honda spat. "None of us do! We were better off without you, especially Yugi! He loves Anzu, not you!"

"That's not true." Yami's voice shook. "I…I saw it in his eyes…He _does_ feel something towards me. I know he does…"

"What's that?" Honda mocked. "Can't face the fact that Yugi's moved on without you? Is that it? Can't you accept that Yugi doesn't love you anymore?"

"It's not true! He does still love me!"

"No he doesn't-"

"Yes he does!" Yami's head shot up. Honda couldn't help but flinch when he saw the pained yet determined look in Yami's tearful eyes. "H-He does still love me. I know he does! A kiss like that cannot happen if love doesn't exist. Yugi-" He stopped. Again the images of what had happened between his former partner flashed through his mind. He looked away at the ground as he began to sob. "But that doesn't matter anymore. It's over. It's all over."

"What the hell are you on about?" Honda asked angrily.

"It's all over," Yami continued to mutter. "Even if he had still loved me back then, he wouldn't now. Not after what I've done. Yugi…It is unforgivable. I've ruined everything…Yugi…Yugi!"

Honda felt his grip loosen on Yami's jumper, until the soft fabric slipped through his fingers. As Yami was released, his knees buckled and he fell to the floor. He leaned forward, placing his hands in front of him for support. The fresh tears began to fall down his cheeks and land on the dusty ground beneath him. Drip. Drip. Drip.

Honda stared at Yami with a confused expression. He had never seen the former Pharaoh this broken before. Not even when Yugi's soul was captured by Dartz. He had cried then, but not like this. Because back then he knew there was a way to get Yugi back. There was a small glimmer of light in his soul called "Hope" that had kept him going. But now, now it was different. Yami was truly broken. The man Honda saw before him was only a shell of the Pharaoh's former self. He found himself feeling uncomfortable around him, wanting to run away. But he found he couldn't. Something was holding him back. He continued to watch the broken man in front of him.

"He'll never speak to me again. Never," Yami whimpered. "Yugi…My life is nothing without him. I…I love him…Yugi…There's no point in me being here if he doesn't want me."

Honda watched as Yami stood up on shaky legs, leaning on the tree behind him for support. Covering his face with his hand, he slowly staggered away. Honda made no move to follow.

"Tell Yugi," Honda heard Yami say. "Tell him…Tell him I leave tomorrow. H-He'll never have to see me again…My love will never see me again…"

Yami's cries drifted into the night as he staggered away. Honda could only watch as he disappeared from view. He had no urge to beat up a man as destroyed as that. He no longer saw a once proud and strong Pharaoh that could get whatever he so desired.

Instead, he saw a vulnerable, broken man. One that would never be the same again.

-I-

Jonouchi tried to recover from the shock that numbed his body. "W-What did you say?"

"I-I-I-" Yugi stuttered, his voice muffled from behind his hands.

Jonouchi swallowed hard, Yugi's words still ringing in his ears. "You still love Yami…"

"No!" Yugi protested, shaking his hands on front of him. "I don't! I-"

"You just said you still love him," Jonouchi said in a shocked voice.

Yugi swallowed. He hadn't even realised himself how he felt towards Yami. He thought he had gotten over these feelings years ago. He thought he loved Anzu…

…So why had he said it?

"Why, Yugi?" Jonouchi asked, almost hurt. "_How_?"

"I…I-I don't know," Yugi answered truthfully. "I don't know how I feel."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how I feel towards Yami, or Anzu. I-I have strong feelings for both of them. Feelings that I don't understand." He stared down at his hands. "I don't know any of these emotions. How can I still feel something for Yami? How can I not feel the same way towards Anzu?"

"Yugi…"

"Why is this happening to me?" Yugi cried. "What have I done to deserve this? I don't understand _anything_, Jonouchi! I'm just so confused…"

"Yugi," Jonouchi began, stepping towards Yugi. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know what you're going through right now, but I know this: you can't be around Yami anymore. Look what it's doing to you! He's destroying you! You have to stay away from him."

"But I can't," Yugi whispered, closing his eyes. "I just can't. My heart won't let me…"

"You have to try Yugi. Not only for your friends, but for yourself too. We saw how much you suffered in the past because of Yami. It wasn't only you that was hurting then, it was all of us. We all felt pain when Yami left, because of what he did to you. We all felt the pain of guilt from not being able to protect you, like we promised we all would. We don't want you to go through that again."

"I know that, but I can't help how I feel. I don't know what my true feelings are towards Yami, but I do know that I want him to stay."

"But he can't! He'll just end up hurting you again, like he is now. He's nothing but trouble-"

"But whenever I'm around him, I feel happy. It reminds me of how things used to be." Yugi paused. "I know things can't go back to the way they used to be, but I want to give it a try. Can't you accept that?"

"If it involves Yami, then no. I won't allow it. I won't let him hurt you again. Do you know what it felt like to hear from Anzu that you tried to commit suicide over Yami? Do you know how much that hurt me? Hurt all of us?"

Yugi didn't answer. He looked away.

"It hurt Yugi," Jonouchi said determinedly. "It hurt so much I thought I would die from the pain. And knowing that Yami caused you to make a decision like that, it hurts me even more. Especially now that he's back and you're saying that you might still love him. What if…What if you do go back to Yami, but he hurts you again? What would happen then, when we're not around? How do I know you won't try to kill yourself again? _How?_"

"Because I know that Yami will never hurt me again," Yugi answered.

"But how do you know that?" Jonouchi said through clenched teeth, grabbing Yugi's shoulders and shaking them. "How can you be so sure-"

"Let him go, Jou," a deep voice said from the door.

Jonouchi quickly released his grip on Yugi and looked up at the door.

"Honda," he said, surprised. "You're back. Did you find Yami?"

"Yeah," Honda sighed. "I found him."

"And? What happened? Did you knock some sense into the bastard? Honda? Honda!"

Honda didn't answer any of Jonouchi's questions. With his face lowered, he walked straight past the blonde, pushing him away from Yugi. He then stood in front of his tri coloured friend, staring at the ground.

"Honda," Yugi asked with an emotional voice. "Tell me, did you hurt Yami?"

Honda didn't answer the question. Instead, he uttered one word:

"Go."

"WHAT?" Jonouchi shouted.

Yugi looked up at Honda with a confused look.

"Go," Honda repeated. "Yami leaves tomorrow Yugi, and if you don't go now you'll never have a chance to see him again."

"Honda!" Jonouchi cried. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Honda ignored Jonouchi and held onto Yugi's shoulders.

"He loves you, Yugi," he said in a heavy voice. "He loves you and he always will. I can never forgive him for what he did to you. Something like that is truly unforgivable to me. But if you're willing to allow him back into your life, then I'm not going to stop you. If that's what you want and if that's what will make you happy, I won't stand in your way."

"Honda!" Jonouchi protested.

"No Jou!" Honda interrupted. He spoke in a pained voice. "This isn't our decision. We're adults now, and Yugi is more than capable of looking after himself. He doesn't need us to protect him anymore."

"But Honda-"

"Jonouchi! For once in your life SHUT UP! We can't make Yugi's decisions for him! This is something he has to decided for himself!"

"But Honda," Yugi said quietly. "I don't know if I can. I don't know how I truly feel about him. And what if Jou's right? What if he does hurt me again? I don't think I can survive that pain again."

"He won't hurt you Yugi," Honda replied. "I know he won't. The things he said, and the way he said them, I know that he truly regrets what he did. And I know that he would never want to hurt you again. He thinks he's hurt you now. He thinks his life is over because he's hurt you again and you won't talk to him."

"But he hasn't hurt me again. I'm just confused…"

"Then tell him how you feel! Stop him and work things out!"

"But what about Anzu?" Yugi asked. "What do I do about her?"

"We'll deal with that when it comes. Just go after Yami before it's too late!"

"Honda! Please!" Jonouchi protested. But he was again ignored.

"But I can't!" Yugi cried. "I can't! How can I tell Anzu-"

"Tell me what?" A new voice asked.

The three young men stopped what they were doing and looked up at the source of the voice. They panicked when they saw a confused Anzu was standing in the doorway.

"Anzu…" Yugi gasped under his breath.

Now what was he going to do?

-I-

Yeah. Not one of my best chapters, or cliffhangers, is it? In fact, it's not one of my best chapters.

But my exams are soon so…yeah. That's all I'm saying. (I keep going on about them, don't I?) But this does mean that there won't be another update until around mid June, so please be patient with me!

Please R&R. You're reviews really do make my day and give me the motivation I need to continue writing this!


	11. 10: Broken Hearts

I'M BACK!

OK, it feels weird writing these again, BUT IT FEELS SO GOOD!

My exams are now (finally) over, meaning I can come back to writing! Woohoo!

I couldn't stop thinking about this fic whilst my exams were on. It was constantly on my mind. I have so many ideas for how this can go. But because I spent so much time thinking about this fic, it means that I've most probably failed my exams…meaning I'll have to retake them…NOO!

Anyway… I want to thank these fabulous people:

**Spicey Babe, Red.Eyes.Black.Dragon.2400, Darkyami7, spidy007, kingleby, spirit fire, AuroraTenchi, Yana5, Daikaio, Black-Dranzer-1119, unseen water, Kay B. Toyas, Evil Pharaoh Atem, Yami Kkwy, Sunwing, Spirit of the Moon, Harper.le.beau, GerardYuroshi, Princess Yali, Masami Mistress Of Fire, allaboutthegate.**

Thanks so much guys. And thank you all for being so patient with me. I hope this chapter was worth the wait! And I hope this chapter makes up for the crappy 4Kids ending of YGO. It was aired here in the UK over a month ago, and I almost destroyed my TV when I saw the last 20 seconds. And I know I'm not the only one to feel this way, am I? But now we're having Capsule Monsters shown at the moment, and that's OK. Still doesn't make up for the horrible ending…

Now, lets start writing! (Or reading in your case!)

_/Yami to Yugi through the mind link/_

/Yugi to Yami in the mind link/

'_Thoughts_'

"Speaking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. If I did, then I wouldn't have let 4Kids end it the way they did.

-I-

Rekindled Love

Chapter 10: Broken Hearts

-I-

SLAM

Yami didn't care if the whole hotel had heard him slamming the door. He didn't care what anyone thought of him then. Everything was over. His emotions rather than his brain were controlling his actions right now. And the fact that it had taken him fifteen minutes just to get his keys to open the door didn't help.

He stumbled as he tripped over his feet, slamming into the wall. He let out a groan, before picking himself up and staggering to the wardrobe. Pulling the doors open, he grabbed his suitcase and flung it onto the bed, the lid opening as it landed. He grabbed the clothes in the wardrobe, and threw them into the suitcase.

Once the wardrobe was empty, he made his way to the table next to it. He pulled open the draws, pulling out his belongings and chucking them over his head into the suitcase. He grunted and choked as he tried to hold back the fresh wave of tears that were building up.

As soon as the drawers were empty, he started to frantically pick up his belongings he had pilled up on the desk. But his hands were shaking too much, letting the small objects slip through his fingers. He cursed loudly as he became frustrated, trying to pick up the things he had dropped. But it all became to much. Now extremely frustrated, he threw whatever he was holding in his hands above his head, and yelled out his frustration. They fell to the floor with a loud clutter.

His breathing heavy, Yami placed his hands flat on the table, lowering his head as he tried to regain control. He glanced up at the large mirror in front of him and stared at his reflection. A painful bruise had appeared under his eye where Honda had punched him. The Millennium Puzzle hung lifeless around his neck, barely touching his still bare chest. The jumper Yugi had given him to borrow was ripped and dirty from his confrontation with Honda, but Yami refused to take it off.

Staring at his reflection, the painful memories of the incident between him and Yugi only thirty minutes ago was still fresh in his mind. They replayed over and over again. The smell of Yugi's sweet scent. The sight of his innocent gaze. The feeling of his warm skin. The taste of their kiss-

SMASH

Yami froze in the position he was now in. He didn't feel the pain. Although the shattered pieces of the mirror cut into his fist, he didn't feel it. He didn't feel the blood trickling down his hand and arm. The only pain he felt was the pain of a broken heart, and the pain of guilt.

He couldn't hold them any longer. Letting out a sob, Yami extracted his hand from the now broken mirror, the fresh set of tears slowly rolling down his face. He took a few staggering steps backwards, until his back collided with the wall. He slid down onto the floor. Bringing his knees to his chest, he wrapped his arms around his body, and wept.

'_Yugi…'_

-I-

"But I can't!" Yugi cried. "I can't! How can I tell Anzu-"

"Tell me what?" A new voice asked.

Yugi, Jonouchi and Honda stopped what they were doing and looked up at the source of the voice. They panicked when they saw a confused Anzu was standing in the doorway.

"Anzu…" Yugi gasped under his breath.

The room fell silent. No one moved.

Yugi felt his heart racing in his chest. What was he going to do? A part of him wanted to leave and find Yami, but another part told him to stay here with Anzu. He was torn. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He couldn't do anything.

It was Jonouchi who finally broke the silence.

"Anzu?" he asked the brunette cautiously. "What…What are you doing here?"

Anzu gave him a quick glare. "I live here," she answered shortly, dumping her sports bag on the floor. She slowly made her way past Honda and Jonouchi. "Unlike you two."

Jonouchi swallowed. This was not going to be pretty.

Anzu stopped in front of her fiancé. With his head lowered and his blonde bangs covering his amethyst eyes, she was unable to tell what was wrong with her love.

"Yugi," she said softly. "What's wrong?"

Yugi gave no answer. So many thoughts were rushing to his head, but he couldn't bring himself to speak them.

"What can't you tell me?" Anzu asked. "You can tell me what it is, Yugi. I'll understand."

'_No you won't,'_ a voice in Yugi's head said. But again, the words did not reach his lips.

"Yugi, please," Anzu pleaded softly. "Talk to me. I love you."

Those last three words caused Yugi to flinch. How could she love him, after the things he had done? And did he still love her? Or did he truly love Yami? How could he decided who he loved?

Jonouchi couldn't take the silence anymore. The tension in the room was suffocating. If someone didn't tell Anzu soon, he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle the situation. He knew Yugi was confused about his emotions right now, but he had to tell Anzu what was going on. He can't keep lying to her like he has done the past two weeks. Otherwise, who knew what would happen to their friendship.

"Anzu," he said, stepping forward. "I'll tell you. You see-"

"No, Jou," Yugi's voice cut through like a knife. "I should be the one to tell her. Not you. It's my fault this has happened."

"What are you talking about?" Anzu asked warily. She gazed round at Honda's and Jou's saddened and troubled faces. "W-What's going on?"

Yugi swallowed. This wasn't how he wanted to break the news to her. But a part of him knew he should have told her earlier. He only had himself to blame.

Without making eye contact, he spoke. "Anzu, there's something I've been meaning to tell you…"

"And, what's that?" Anzu asked when Yugi drifted off.

Yugi braced himself. "Yami's back."

Anzu covered her mouth with her hands to stop herself from vomiting. She felt the world she once knew crumbling around her. Two words, two small, simple words, and everything had changed. Betrayal stabbed through her heart like a knife.

Yugi slowly glanced up at Anzu's face, and felt his heart break. From the look on her pale face, he could tell she was heart broken, and that she felt betrayed. He watched as she lowered her head, her brown hair partially covering her face. '_This is all my fault…._'

"Anzu?" Jonouchi asked, taking a step towards her. "Are you okay?" He mentally cursed himself for the idiotic question.

"Anzu?" Yugi said tentatively when she gave no answer to Jou. His fiancée gave no answer to him either. "Anzu, please, say something!"

Anzu could only mutter five words: "How long have you known?"

Yugi visibly faltered.

"Anzu," Honda said before Yugi could answer. "Don't be so hard on him. He's confused and-"

"Shut up Honda!" Anzu snapped. She glared back at Yugi. "How _long_, Yugi?"

Yugi lowered his gaze. "He appeared in person two weeks ago, but he's been here for longer than that. He was the one that was "prank calling" us."

"So you saw him two weeks ago? And that was it?"

"No." Yugi couldn't look at her. "I _started_ seeing him two weeks ago…"

Another suffocating silence filled the room. Yugi knew he had hurt Anzu. He could tell by the tone of her voice. He had hurt both Anzu _and_ Yami. Everything was his fault. And it was time for him to pay the price.

Jonouchi looked from Yugi, to Anzu, then back at Yugi again. Two of his best friends, who were due to get married in only a few months, we both hurting because of one person; a former idiotic Pharaoh that couldn't leave them alone. As much as he wanted to kill Yami at that moment, he couldn't leave his friends. He had to help them. Or at least try.

He took a step forward. "Guys-"

"Get out." Anzu cut in.

Jonouchi froze. "What?"

"Get out, Jou," Anzu spat. "You too, Honda. This is between me and Yugi."

Jonouchi couldn't grasp what Anzu was saying. "But-"

"Come on, Jou," Honda mumbled, dragging Jonouchi by the arm. "This has nothing to do with us."

"Yes it does!" Jonouchi protested. "How can you say that Honda? Their our friends! We have to-"

"NO!" cried Honda. "It isn't our place to interfere. This is something they have to do themselves."

And without another word, Honda dragged a protesting Jonouchi out the front door of Yugi's house, slamming the door behind him.

The tension instantly grew between the couple. Yugi knew he had to say something, but what? What was he suppose to say in a situation like this? And every moment he stood here in silence Yami was preparing to leave Domino forever. But he couldn't just leave Anzu. '_What should I do?'_

Shaking, and taking a deep breath, he looked up at Anzu. "Anzu, I'm sorry. The only reason I didn't tell you sooner is because I wanted to protect y-"

SLAP

Yugi stumbled from the force of the slap, but quickly regained his footing. Bringing his hand up to his sore cheek, he turned his head towards Anzu.

"How dare you," spat Anzu. Her fists were now clenched at her sides, shaking violently. "How _dare_ you keep this a secret from me."

"But I only did it to protect you-"

"Bullshit!" Anzu interrupted. "How can keeping Yami's return a secret protect me?"

"I…" Yugi began, unable to find an answer. "I…I don't know. I-I thought that…if I didn't tell you…I'd…You'd-"

"You'd protect Yami," Anzu sneered.

"No!" Yugi protested. "No! It's just, I know how you feel about him. How much you hate him-"

"You knew how much I hated him and you still went behind my back to see him? _Why_ Yugi?"

Yugi flinched at Anzu's tone of voice. He couldn't bring himself to answer.

Anzu continued. "I'll never forgive Yami for what he did. Never. And do you know why, Yugi? Do you?"

Again, Yugi didn't answer.

"Because it was because of him you almost committed suicide!" Anzu screamed, tears streaming down her face. "I'll never forget that day almost six years ago when I found you unconscious after you had taken those piles. If I hadn't had come round that day, you could've _died_, Yugi. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"I'm…I'm sorry…" Yugi whispered, his own tears now starting to fall.

"Sorry?" Anzu questioned. "You're sorry? You son of a bitch! You're not sorry! If you were sorry, you wouldn't have seen Yami without telling me!"

"I didn't tell you because I knew how you'd react."

"What kind of pathetic excuse is that?" Anzu yelled. "If you had told me sooner, I bet I wouldn't be _this _angry. Sure, I would have been pissed off. But not as much as this. And what really gets to me is the fact that Jonouchi and Honda knew before me-"

"Now hold on!" Yugi interrupted. "Honda only just found out today when Yami was here. And Jonouchi found out by accident the first time he came round when he was about to kiss me-"

Yugi covered his mouth. He had no idea what he was saying. He didn't know why he was telling Anzu this. But somehow, he couldn't stop himself.

If possible, Anzu's face went paler. "You…you kissed?"

"I…er…I-I-" Yugi stuttered.

"You've brought Yami here," Anzu said slowly, in shock. "Into this house, and you _kissed_ him?"

"Anzu, I-"

"And what's this?" Anzu demanded, only know noticing the mark on his neck. She grabbed his neck, turning his head to the side and examined the mark. "Is this…a love bite?"

Yugi pulled himself away from Anzu's grip, keeping his face hidden from her.

"It is, isn't it?" Anzu asked in a shocked whisper. She screamed, "You bastard!"

Anzu slapped him again.

"Did you go all the way?" Anzu sneered. "Did you two fuck each other? In this very house? In our bed? Did you? _Did you!_"

"No!" Yugi yelled. "We didn't. I stopped him before it got out of hand."

"And you think this isn't out of hand? You've been having an affair with Yami for two weeks-" Anzu paused. A thought just came to her head. She gave a twisted laugh. "Now I get it. It all makes sense…"

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked warily.

Anzu gave another laugh. "Why didn't I see it before!" She spun around to face Yugi. "Last week, I accused you of having an affair with another woman. I came back thinking I was wrong. But I wasn't, was I? You weren't having an affair with another woman. You were having an affair with a _man_." She spat out the name, "Yami."

"It wasn't an affair," Yugi said calmly. "We…We were rebuilding the friendship we used to have, before….before-"

"Before he walked out on you," Anzu sneered. "Before he claimed that he didn't love you. And now, after six years, he comes waltzing back into your life and you forgive like that." She snapped her fingers.

"No! Anzu, please, you have to believe me. I didn't forgive him at first. It took time for me to forgive him for walking out on me."

"Bullshit! You've never loved me Yugi. And after what you did, you deserve to be alone!"

Spinning around, Anzu grabbed her sports bag and stomped upstairs. Worried, Yugi followed her up the stairs and into their bedroom. He watched from the doorway as she open the wardrobes and drawers and began stuffing her belongings into her already half full bag.

"Anzu, what are you doing?"

Anzu continued packing, refusing to speak to Yugi. A wave of deja vu rushed over him, and it was not comforting.

"Anzu?" He asked again. He felt himself beginning to panic. Flashbacks of the tragic night six years ago began to play in his mind. "Anzu, did you hear me?"

Anzu zipped up her bag, being that she couldn't fit anything else into it. Refusing to look at Yugi, she marched past him and out of the room, heading down the stairs.

Yugi suddenly realised what Anzu was doing. Yami had done it before. He rushed down after her.

"Anzu! Wait!" He cried. "Please don't do this!"

Anzu didn't listen. With tears still streaming down her face, she reached the bottom of the stairs and headed towards the door.

"Anzu! Stop! Please don't leave me!"

She opened the door, giving a quick glance back at Yugi. Yugi stopped at her gaze. Her face, she looked so broken. And he was the one that had done this to her. It was his fault that this was happening. He had caused all this madness by keeping secrets from his friends.

"Please," he pleaded. A tear rolled down his cheek.

Anzu gave him one final, painful look, before walking out the door and slamming it behind her.

And that was it.

It was over.

Everything was over.

Yugi fell to his knees. The tears began to stream down his eyes. His chest heaved as he let out the loud sobs.

He was alone.

Yami, Anzu, Jou, Honda; they'd all gone.

He was completely and utterly…_alone_.

-I-

Aww! Poor Yugi :huggles Yugi: I'm sorry I had to hurt you like that! I promise things will get better…just not any time soon…

And I really made Anzu sound like a bitch, didn't I? Which is weird, because Anzu is on of my favourite characters. But then again, most of you hate her. So I guess making her a bitch makes you a little happy, right?

Or not considering she partly responsible for the pain Yugi's feeling right now…

Anyway, please R&R so I know what you think! The next chapter will be up asap!


	12. 11: Deciding

No, you're not dreaming. The next chapter really is up.

Originally, this was going to be the second to last chapter, but as usual, my plans change. Now, there will be two more chapters following this one, and then there will be an epilogue. Aren't I nice?

Thank you, you wonderful and fantastic reviewers! I'd like to thank each of you individually (as I always do!):

**Someone, chibihitomi, Darkyami7, XLight ForeverX, Harper.le.Beau, The Black Angels Red Rose, yamiyugi's girlfriend, kindleby, Black-Dranzer-1119, unseenwater, Spirit of the Moon, AuroraTenchi, Una1, Yami Val, Yami Kkwy, Yana5, allaboutthegate, Sunwing, Masami Mistress Of Fire, Spicey Babe, Daikaio, Princess Yali, spidy007, spiritfire, dragonlady222, Ryous Twin Sister**

Thanks guys! I never thought in a million years I'd get 200 reviews. I was happy with 100. But thanks to you, I now have a new record: 200 reviews and the story hasn't even finished yet! Thank you so much. I means so much to me. You're the best:hugs:

**WARNING**: Just to warn you guys, there's a little kiss scene at the end of the chapter that you may not be too happy with. I wasn't going to include anything like this, but the idea popped into my head and it really fitted with the scene. So don't kill me, okay? You have been warned…

_/Yami to Yugi through the mind link/_

/Yugi to Yami in the mind link/

'_Thoughts_'

"Speaking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. If I did, then I wouldn't have let 4Kids end it the way they did.

-I-

Rekindled Love

Chapter 11: Deciding

-I-

"Here you are, Mr Atemu," the overly polite receptionist said as she handed a slip of paper over the counter.

Yami quickly took the bill from the woman's hand. He was aware of her staring at his bandaged hand and bruise under his eye. He felt uncomfortable under her gaze. After quickly gazing at the bill-which included the damage for the broken mirror-he pulled out his check book from his bag and quickly wrote a check. Although he had already saved up enough in his account to pay for flights and accommodation, as well as money for food, he hadn't counted on the fact that he might actually break something whilst he was here. And his wages weren't that high.

It had taken Yami some time to save up enough money to fly from Egypt to Japan. And it had taken even longer for him to persuade his boss to let him take time off work to fix a six year old mistake. But he had managed to convince him nevertheless to let him take a few weeks off to try and patch things up with Yugi…

…Too bad his plan didn't work out the way he wanted it to.

The truth was, however, that Yami wasn't due to leave for another few days. But after what had happened with Yugi yesterday, he knew he had out lived whatever welcome he had had. So, after he had somewhat calmed down after punching out the mirror, Yami had called the airport and changed his flight home to the first one of the day, which happened to be leaving in a couple of hours. He had decided to leave as quickly as he could as soon as Yugi had rejected him. And he knew that this time, he was never coming back. He shivered at the thought of returning to work back in Egypt. Although he liked working in the Pharaoh's Hall in a museum in Cairo, his boss was not the friendliest around.

After quickly signing the check, Yami handed it to the receptionist. Again, he felt uncomfortable as she gave a suspicious look at the slightly bloody bandage.

"Thank you," she chimed in her high pitched voice. "We hope you enjoyed your stay at the Domino Inn."

"Yeah…" Yami said somewhat hesitantly. He shifted uncomfortable. "Uhm…by any chance, could you do me favour?"

"Oh?" the receptionist moved forward slightly. "And what would that be?"

"If…" Yami hesitated. He felt silly doing this. "If someone called… Yugi Mutou…happens to look for me…could you…could you…possible give this to him?"

He pulled out a black bundle from his hand luggage bag beside his feet and held it out in front of him.

The receptionist looked at the black bundle, before looking back up at Yami. She could tell from the look on his face that this man felt something towards this "Yugi Mutou". A feeling that she knew all too well. But because she had let the love of her life walk out of her life doesn't mean that she was about to let this man lose the love of his life. No one deserved to suffer that kind of pain.

"Why don't you give it to him yourself?" she asked softly. "I'm sure it would be better that way, for both of you."

"No…" Yami said, looking away. He felt something prickling in the corners of his eyes. '_Damn tears…'_ "I…I can't…"

The receptionist glanced softly at the Egyptian man. She felt sorry for him. Sure, he looked a little dodgy with a bandaged hand and bruised face, but she could see that he was in love. And he was hurting because of it.

Gently, she took the bundle from his hands. It felt soft under her fingers, like fabric. "I'll make sure he gets this. Would you like me to pass on a message?"

"Yes…Tell him…Tell him-" he was about to say it, but he stopped himself. He couldn't say that now. He held himself back. "Tell him I'm sorry."

He picked up his hand luggage bag and swung it over his shoulder, before picking up the handle of his suitcase. Dragging it behind him, he quickly made his way to the exit. The receptionist watched him as he left, a look of pity on her face.

Yami was just about to reach the door, when an annoying "ringing" sound filled his ears. Cursing quietly to himself, he pulled out his phone from his trouser pocket, flipped it open and held it to his ear, not bothering to register the caller ID. Only two people had his number, and one of them wasn't likely to be calling him right now.

"What now, Bakura?" Yami sighed down the phone. He was not in the mood for this.

"I take it you're leaving?" came Bakura's gravel voice. Although he sounded annoyed, Yami could clearly hear some happiness in his voice.

"And why is that any of _your_ business?" Yami asked, annoyed.

"What do you mean "is that any of your business"? Damn right it's my business!"

"Do tell…" Yami said sarcastically.

Bakura grunted down the phone. "Look Yami, you know as well as I do that when we bumped into each other in Egypt last year I wanted nothing to do with you. But Ryou did-"

"And what Ryou wants, Ryou gets," Yami teased. He smirked when he heard Bakura give a growl.

"Don't play games with me Pharaoh!" Bakura shouted.

"But playing games is what I do best."

"Fine then!" Bakura shouted. "If that's your attitude, then I won't tell you how you can win Yugi back."

Now it was Yami's turn to shout. "Will you stop that? There's no point in trying, Bakura! You didn't see what happened last night!" Bakura had touched a sore nerve…

…and he knew it.

"But I'm sure if you just do as I say," he said too casually, "and kidnap him, forcing him to explain his reasons-"

"That's enough! I told you before I don't want to do _anything_ to hurt Yugi! Not…Not again…"

"But it might be _fun_ to kidnap him. You never know unless-HEY!" There was a small commotion in the background as Bakura was cut off.

Yami listened as a new voice was heard arguing with Bakura in the background. The sound of the phone being tugged from one person to the other in a game of tug-of-war could be clearly heard until the new person succeeded in stealing the phone off of Bakura.

"Sorry about that, Yami," came Ryou's apologetic voice.

"It's okay, Ryou…" Yami sighed. He rubbed his temple with his fingers.

"But you know," Ryou continued, "he _is_ right in a way. When we saw you last year and you explained what happened-"

'_After I was _forced _to tell you more like,'_ Yami thought.

"-all I wanted to do was help. I saw how upset you were, and I knew about Anzu and Yugi's somewhat rocky relationship, and all I wanted to do was help my friends. We've spent a year planning this, Yami. You spent all that time saving up just so you could come here and apologise face to face. Are you going to throw it all away just because of a little incident?"

"A "little" incident?" Yami exclaimed. "Ryou, that was _not_ a "little" incident. I was completely and utterly out of line last night! I've hurt Yugi again, and I've ruined everything! _Everything! _I'll never have the chance to even speak to him again after what I did!"

"But Yami-"

"Save it Ryou. It's over."

Yami hung up, shoving his phone back into his pocket. Quickly brushing away the warm tears that were beginning to prickle his eyes, he hurried out the doors of the Domino Inn and hailed the first taxi he found. Putting his bags on the seat next to him, he climbed in and instructed the driver where he wanted to go.

"Domino airport, please."

-I-

The Snowflake Temple.

One of the many temples that littered Domino City, this was by far the smallest and most peaceful. So it was no surprise that this was Sugoroku Mutou's place of choice to be buried, right beside his beloved wife.

Usually on a Monday morning, particularly at this hour, the temple grounds were empty, for the people of Domino were busy going about their daily lives, having no time to visit the graves until either in the evening or at the weekend. But today was different.

A lonely figure stood in front of the grave of Sugoroku Mutou. The surprisingly cold summer breeze rustled his more-than-usual messy hair, a few stray strands blowing into his clouded amethyst eyes. The deep bags under his eyes clashed with his unusually pale skin. His lips showed no sign of a smile. How could he be happy at a time like this?

"Good Morning, grandpa," Yugi said quietly, crouching in front of his grandfather's grave. His voice was unusually hoarse. "How are you and grandma?" His gaze moved to the grave to the right where his grandmother was buried. "I miss you both…"

Yugi paused for a moment, unable to think of anything to say. Usually, his could tell his grandparents anything. Even after they passed away, Yugi would come down here whenever he could and talk to his grandparents as if they were still there with him. But now, when he had so much he wanted to say, he found that he couldn't say anything.

A bell chimed in the distance, signalling that it was now 9 o'clock. Yugi should be at the Duel Academy. But he couldn't face going in today. He hadn't called Kaiba or Jonouchi to tell them that he wasn't coming in. What did it matter? They could easily find a replacement for the day. His classes were all working on a project of some kind. They could easily carry on without them.

Yugi let out a long, loud sigh.

"Grandpa," he said slowly. "Something's…_happened_ these past few weeks, and I don't know if I can cope with it anymore. You know how I'm suppose to be marrying Anzu soon? Well, you see…" He paused. "Yami came back a couple of weeks ago. I'm not sure how you'd feel about that. When Yami and I were still together, you adored him and accepted him into our family like he was one of your own. But when he left, it was like he never even existed."

Another cold breeze blew, and Yugi couldn't help but shiver. He wrapped his jacket around his body.

"Things have been a little…rough, since Yami came back. I didn't want to speak to him at first, but then I found myself hanging out with him, just like old times. Before I knew it, we were starting to become friends again…And then…And then…" He broke. "Oh grandpa!"

Yugi fell onto his knees, his sobs echoing through the silent temple grounds.

"Grandpa!" He wailed. "I'm so confused right now! I…I don't know what to do! I-I love Anzu, but now that Yami's back, I feel that I still love him too. I'm so confused!" He paused as he let out more sobs. "I thought I loved Anzu. But how can I when I feel this way towards Yami?" He punched the ground. "But it's too late now. It's too late to do anything. Anzu's left me, and Yami's flying back to Egypt! I don't know what to do grandpa! I need you to help me. I don't know what to do…I just…I don't know what to do!"

"Yugi?"

Yugi's eyes bolted open. That voice…it couldn't be, could it?

Letting his sobs die down, he slowly turned his head to the side. His amethyst eyes met crystal blue.

"A-Anzu?" Yugi whispered in shock.

"I thought I'd find you here," Anzu said softly, kneeling beside Yugi. Her face was as pale as his own. And judging by the bags under her eyes, it looked like she hadn't been able to sleep last night either.

Yugi looked away. "You know me too well…" He said quietly.

"Actually," came Anzu's pained reply, "I don't think I know you at all."

Yugi looked up quickly. He faltered slightly when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Wh-What do you mean?" He asked.

Anzu gave a weak smile despite her tears. "Yugi, I'm sorry how I reacted last night. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. And I was wrong to say that you deserve to be alone, because you don't. It's just, when you said Yami was back, I couldn't help myself."

"Anzu-"

"No," Anzu cut in. "Please Yugi, let me finish." Anzu waited for Yugi's reply. Yugi gave a nod, letting her continue. "When you told me Yami was back, my anger towards him took control over me. And I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you, not when I love you so much."

Yugi looked away slightly. How could Anzu still love him after he lied to her?

"Yugi, I'll never forgive Yami for what he did to you. I'll never be able to forget those painful memories. I'll never be able to erase the image of you, unconscious, all those medication bottles around you." She paused at the horrible images flashed into her find. "Those painful memories won't ever leave me. And I know that you'll never forget them either. But that doesn't mean that we should let them stop us from living out our futures. So, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the what I acted, and he way I treated you…"

"Anzu," Yugi said softly. "I should be the one saying sorry, not you. I lied to you about Yami-"

"But you did it because you love him."

Yugi's heart skipped a beat. Did…Did Anzu just say what he think she said?

"What?"

"Yugi, I can see now that I was wrong. You don't love me like the way you love Yami. I was wrong to make you bury a love like that. You and Yami belong together…" She let out a small sob. "…Forever."

Yugi shuffled forward and held Anzu's arms gently. "Anzu, don't say that. I _do_ love you-"

"But not in the way you love Yami," Anzu interrupted, but not rudely. "You love me like you love Jonouchi and Honda: as a friend. The only reason that you asked me to marry you was because you were scared of being alone, and you felt that you owed me after helping you. And you wanted to protect me, like I protected you from the pain. Am I right?"

Yugi looked away, unable to meet her gaze. What was he suppose to say? Deep down, he guessed that he had always known this. But he didn't want to hurt Anzu. He hated hurting people.

"I am, aren't I?" Anzu said after a moment of silence, her voice quivering. "But that's okay Yugi, because I'm not mad." Yugi looked up and saw she was smiling ever so slightly. "I'm not mad at you for asking me to marry you for the reasons you did. I'm not mad at you anymore for lying to me about Yami. This whole fiasco only happened because you love Yami so much."

"But Anzu," Yugi said, his own tears spilling out of his eyes. "I don't know if I _do_ love him. I'm so confused right now about how I feel-"

"Shh…" Anzu cooed. "It's alright Yugi." Slowly, she lifted one of her hands and placed it on Yugi's chest, right above his heart. "What does your heart tell you?"

"What?"

"What does your heart tell you?" Anzu repeated patiently. "Look inside your heart Yugi. Who does it yearn for? Who does it love more than anything in the world? Who do you truly love?"

Yugi paused for a moment, frozen on the spot. Why was Anzu doing this? Why wasn't she still angry? Did she really care about him that much that she would sacrifice her own happiness just so that Yugi's could live on?

Yugi decided to do what Anzu said, even if it did sound somewhat ridiculous. His grandfather had always said to follow his heart. But was it really that simple? Taking a deep breath, Yugi closed his eyes and drowned out the world around him. He looked deep inside himself, listening to his heartbeat. Breathing softly, he listened hard…

All he heard was the pounding rhythm of his heart beat.He was too distracted. Too confused. If he really wanted to know, he had to concentrate. That was the only way this mess was going to end. Focusing only on his heart, Yugi listened as hard as he could. He asked: '_Who is it that I truly love?'_…

…His heart soon gave him an answer…

…_Yami…_

Yugi let out a sigh. It was Yami whom he loved. It was Yami whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He couldn't help but let a smile play on his lips. He felt a wave of relief flood over him, as if a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders after six long years.

"Yami," Yugi said after a while. "I love Yami."

Anzu's smile grew, but only a touch. "And he loves you." She removed her hand from Yugi's chest and slipped it into her pocket.

Yugi watched suspiciously as Anzu fished around in her jacket pocket, before pulling out a familiar, small golden object. Before Yugi could say anything, she gently took his own hand, and pushed the golden object into his palm, before removing her hand and slowly standing up.

Feeling himself shake, Yugi slowly looked down to his palm. Anzu's engagement ring glistened in the summer sun.

"Anzu…" he gasped. He looked up at the brunette. "I can't take this. This is yours."

Anzu gently shook her head. "It's yours, Yugi. After all, it used to belong to your grandmother. I can't keep it." She flicked her head towards the temple's gates. "Go."

"Anzu," Yugi said, standing up on shaky legs. "I can't-"

"Yes you can," Anzu said a little more strongly. "You love Yami, and he loves you. You two belong together."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine Yugi. I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself. I love you, and I always will. But I want you to be happy. And if that's with Yami, then I'll accept it. Just as long as you're happy, I'm happy." She smiled again as a single tear escaped her crystal eyes. "Now go."

Yugi's grip on the ring slowly tightened as he smiled. Slipping it into his pocket, he stepped towards Anzu. Cupping her cheeks in his hands, he planted a loving kiss on her lips.

Anzu's eyes bolted open at the sudden action, but she didn't resist. Closing her eyes, she kissed back, the tears rolling down her cheeks. This was the last time they would ever kiss like this. Even though this was causing her so much pain, she had to do this. For Yugi.

Yugi broke their final kiss, and gently wiped the tears away from her eyes with his thumb.

"Thank you," he whispered, before letting go and running towards the temple's gates. Without looking back, he ran as fast as he could down the busy Domino streets.

'_Yami…please, wait for me…'_

Anzu watched Yugi leave with saddened eyes. Although she could feel her heart breaking inside of her, this had to be done. It was selfish of her to keep Yugi in a one way relationship. Although she knew Yugi cared for her deeply, it was not the same love she felt towards him. This was better, for both of them, no matter how much pain it was causing them. No matter how much pain it was causing _her_.

But although she knew this was the right thing to do, she couldn't help but doubt her decision. Would Yugi be able to reach Yami in time? And even if he did, then what? Would Yami accept? Or was he too broken to accept Yugi's love?

Did he still love Yugi?

And would they ever be able to be together?

Anzu could only wait and see.

-I-

"_Yami Atemu" _ such a cliché name to use…but nothing else would fit! I couldn't use "Yami Mutou" or "Yami Yugi" now, could I?

Speaking of clichés, I've used another one haven't I? The whole "will Yugi stop Yami in time" one. What can I say? I haven't been myself lately. I kinda had a bad day the other day. If someone said something to me, I would just burst into tears. And I kinda felt how Yugi felt. Which is weird because the situation I was in was completely different. Strange what life does to a girl, isn't it?

Anyway, you don't have to review if you don't want to. I just hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I'm not 100 percent happy with it myself. The next one will be up asap.


	13. 12: Running Out Of Time

A/N: Before you hurt me for updating so late, let me explain first.

I wanted to update this a week ago, but various things kept me from doing that, such as a school production, a music exam, a film project, a small personal crisis, amongst other things. But things are finally starting to cool down, meaning I've finally got the chance to write again!

So am I forgiven?

Once again, I would like to thank the wonderful reviewers:

**Bittychan, wingsofobsidia/Wings of Obsidia, harper.le.beau, kingleby, Akkadia, Darkyami7, yamiyugi's girlfriend, Masami Mistress of Fire, Spicey Babe, spiritfire, allaboutthegate, Yami Val, Spirit of the Moon, catti-dono, Person-san, Black-Dranzer-1119, Daikaio, Sunwing, unseenwater, spidy007, DarkMetalAngel of Destruction, Princess Yali, Soul Survivor of Darkness, AuroraTenchi, marthsgirl, dragonlady222, Yana5, Yami Kkwy**

Thank you so much! And thank you for cheering me up. I've said it before and I'll say it again: you guys are the best!

_/Yami to Yugi through the mind link/_

/Yugi to Yami in the mind link/

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

**Reposted due to half the chapter being deleted...somehow...**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. If I did, then I wouldn't have let 4Kids end it the way they did.

-I-

Rekindled Love

Chapter 12: Running Out Of Time

-I-

"What do you mean he's not here?"

The young man behind the reception desk sighed in annoyance. "I mean, _sir_, that Mr Atemu has already checked out."

"When?" Yugi asked desperately, leaning over the desk. There had to be some sort of check out book or computer that could-

The male receptionist quickly moved so Yugi couldn't see the computer screen. "I'm sorry, but we cannot give out details about our guests."

"But this is important!" Yugi pleaded. "I _have_ to see Yami right away."

"And I've already told you Mr Atemu has checked out-"

"When? And where is he now?"

"That I cannot tell you."

"But why not?"

"Because that information is confidential!"

"But I _need_ to find him!" Yugi urged.

"Well that isn't my problem now, is it?" The male receptionist snapped. "Why don't you try calling him or something."

"I did," Yugi said, his patience running out. "But he's not answering his phone-"

'_I wonder why?'_ The receptionist thought.

"-so can you please tell me when he checked out and where he went?" Yugi pleaded.

"NO!" The receptionist yelled. He ignored the strange looks he was getting from the other hotel guests. "For the last time that information is confidential. Now get out before I call security, you little-"

"What's going on here?" Inquired a feminine voice.

Yugi looked up to see a woman standing next to the man he was arguing with. From what Yugi could tell, she was in her late twenties. She had soft blonde hair that had been tied up in a regulation bun, and sparkling blue eyes.

The male receptionist sighed. "It's nothing for you to be concerned about, Kisa, " he said.

"I think it is," Kisa answered a little fiercely, "being that I could hear you shouting from the other side of the hotel! I knew your voice was loud, Daisuke, but I didn't think it was _this_ loud."

Yugi managed to contain his giggle as he saw the man named "Daisuke" turn red with anger.

"Well maybe you can sort out this…this…_nuisance_!" he said, pointing at Yugi, before he stormed off, mumbling to himself.

"I'm sorry about that," Kisa signed, standing where Daisuke once stood. "He's new here."

"That's okay…" Yugi said. He glanced at his watch. He didn't have time for this.

"So, how can I help you?" Kisa asked.

"I'm looking for Yami Atemu," Yugi said.

"Mr Atemu?" Kisa asked. He quickly glanced at the computer behind her. "He checked out already."

"I know. Do you know when did he checked out?" Yugi asked, leaning forward. "Please, I need to find him. It's important."

"I'm sorry," Kisa said sweetly. "I can't give out information like that. He's probably already at the airport by now." She eyed the tri-coloured male. _'He looks just like…'_

"Damn it!" Yugi cursed, pulling his hands through his hair. Domino Airport was located right on the borders of Domino City, so that none of the planes would disturb the businesses and people of the town. It would take Yugi at least 30 minutes to drive there, if he had his car. Unfortunately, he had left it at home, being that he had walked to the temple. And since he had run off without even thinking about getting the car, he had ended up running the whole way to the hotel. And to make matters worse, he had no money to pay for a taxi. Luck was definitely not on his side.

"Do you know what time his flight leaves?" Yugi tried.

"I'm sorry," Kisa apologised again. "Like I said, that information is confidential. And I don't know his flight times anyway. He changed them only last night. That's all I know."

"Oh…" Yugi felt his head drop. Everything seemed so hopeless now. "Well…thanks anyway." What was he suppose to do now?

Kisa eyed the young man again. There's was something about him, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

And then it hit her.

"Uhm…" she ventured. "Excuse me. If you don't mind me asking, are you Yugi Mutou?"

Yugi's head shot up. "What?"

"You are, aren't you?" she said gently, a soft smile appearing on her lips. "You look like him."

"Are you talking about Yami?" He asked. He could feel his heart quicken in his chest.

"If you mean Mr Atemu, then yes, I am," she answered. "I was the one that checked him out not that long ago." She reached under the desk and pulled out a small bundle. "He wanted me to give this to you." She held out the bundle.

Yugi felt a pang in his heart as he stared at the folded up black bundle. As he took it from the receptionist, the soft fabric brushing against his fingers, he immediately recognised what it was. He held it up in front of him and let it unfold.

It had been cleaned, Yugi could easily see that. And he could see a few small rips on the front next to the zipper. But other than that, it looked exactly like how it had been when Yugi gave it to Yami to borrow. He lowered the thin black jumper and glanced up at the receptionist.

"Did he…Did he say anything?" he asked quietly. He heart continued to pound in his chest.

"Sorry," Kisa answered softly. "He said "sorry"." She watched as the pained expression on Yugi's face only increased as she spoke that one word. That was not what he wanted to hear. "Go after him."

Yugi's head shot up. "What?"

"Go after him," the receptionist encouraged. "You can make it in time. I'm sure his flight won't leave for a while. He has to check in and go through security first, right? So go. Find him. I'm know he wants you to stop him."

Yugi couldn't help but smile. _That_ was what he wanted to here. "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

Yugi turned around and quickly headed towards the hotel's exit. As he did, he took off his jacket, placing his-Yami's-black jumper over his t-shirt, leaving it unzipped. He held his jacket in his hands. The summer sun was just starting to heat up, and he was hot enough as it was.

He exited through the hotel's glass doors quickly and looked around, frantically searching for a taxi. Sure, he didn't have any money on him, but he had to try something, right? He soon spotted one parking on the other side of the road. Without hesitating, he ran forward.

"Hey! Taxi-"

BEEP!

Yugi froze at the sound of the car horn. He looked to his left to see a large black car speeding towards him. Fear consumed his body and his legs froze on the spot. He couldn't move. He couldn't even screamed. Unable to move or speak, he could only watch in horror as the vehicle came closer and closer.

The driver of the large car saw that the young man in the road wasn't likely to move any time soon and slammed his foot on the brakes, cursing loudly. The wheels squealed loudly as the rubber rubbed painfully against the hard tar. Smoke started to rise into the air from the tyres as the friction between the materials increased. The car continued to move towards the frozen Yugi, slowly starting to slow down. After a few tense moments, the car finally came to a stop, tapping Yugi on the leg.

"Holy shit…" the driver cursed.

Yugi stared at the vehicle in shock. He felt his legs shaking beneath him and his breathing dramatically increased as his heart rate went flying. He had been _this_ _close_ to being hit by a car. A really big car from what he could now see. By the looks of it, it seemed like some sort of limousine.

Voices soon began to fill his ears as his mind slowly began to recover from the first wave of shock.

"Are you crazy?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You could've have been killed!"

"Are you alright?"

The various loud voices rang through his ears, asking countless questions. But one voice cut through the rest like a hot knife through butter.

"Yugi?"

Yugi looked up as a figure stepped out of the limo.

"Jou?"

-I-

"Thank you." Yami handed the cab fair through the open window to the driver's waiting hand.

The cab driver grunted a reply as he took the money, before driving off and leaving Yami on front of the busy airport entrance.

Yami watched the taxi disappear down the road, glad that he was finally out of it. It had taken longer than expected to get to the airport due to some heavy traffic, and the taxi didn't have the most pleasant smell. Hitching his small rucksack over his shoulder and picking up his suitcase, he made his way into Domino Airport.

The airport was busy. Many people when going on some early summer holidays before the big rush at this time of year, meaning that Yami had to squeeze in between many young families and happy couples before he finally made it into his check-in desk.

Walking up to the desk, he slipped his ticket and passport out of his pocket and placed it on the surface in front of him. The check-in assistant smiled up at him as she took his ticket and passport.

"You made it just in time," she said happily, typing various commands into her computer. "We were just about to close when you turned up." She weighed his suitcase before sticking a label on it. "You're the last person due to turn up for this flight." She checked his passport. "It must be your lucky day, Mr Atemu."

"Yeah, I guess it is," Yami replied quietly. Although the assistant was smiling, he could feel her gaze on his hand and face. He took his passport and ticket from her. "Thank you."

"Have a nice flight!" He heard the assistant chime as he walked away. Yami couldn't help but cringe. How could anyone be that happy?

Dodging more families here and there, Yami soon made it to the security check. He stopped. Slowly, he turned his head to look behind him. All he saw were countless tourists and families preparing for their holidays.

Yami let out a long, sad sigh. What was he expecting? Yugi wasn't going to turn up, not now. He had heard his phone ringing earlier, but had ignored it. It was probably either Bakura or Ryou trying to call him again to stop him from leaving. Yugi wouldn't call. Not now. Not after he had ruined everything for him…

But still, something in Yami's heart troubled him. He looked back behind him again, but still he couldn't see anything apart from the countless families there. Letting out another sigh, he walked forward to the security check point. As soon as he was cleared, he collected his bag and made his way deeper into the airport, waiting to board his flight.

-I-

"Yugi?" Jonouchi asked cautiously, stepping forward. "Is that really you?"

Yugi blinked, making sure he wasn't hallucinating. "Jou…"

"It is you…" Jonouchi's shocked voice quickly turned into anger. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Jonouchi's loud outburst managed to snap Yugi out of whatever daze he had been in. Putting a determined look on his face, he stepped towards Jonouchi. He didn't have to worry about any more cars hitting him; they were all queuing up noisily behind the limo Jonouchi had stepped out of.

"Jou, I need your help," he said. He quickly glanced at Jonouchi's suspiciously unbuttoned shirt and the black limousine at his side. Since when did he ride in a limo?

"With what?" Jonouchi asked suspiciously, oblivious to the loud waiting traffic behind them. There was still a hint of anger in his voice.

"I need you to get me to the airport."

"What for, Yug'?"

"I need to find Yami."

Jonouchi felt like a knife had stabbed him through the heart. "Y-Yami?...But…But _why_?"

"Because I need to tell him that I love him," Yugi said softly. He waited for Jonouchi to answer, but he remained silent. "Please, Jou, I need you to help me. Can't we just use this-" He glanced at the still parked in the middle of the road limo. "Since when do you have a limo?"

"It's Kaiba's," Jonouchi answered shortly. "We were looking for you, since you didn't turn up for work this morning and you didn't call in sick."

"I'm sorry I worried you, Jou," Yugi apologised, "but I couldn't face work today. I was just so confused about everything. I went to the temple to talk to grandpa."

"Yug'," Jonouchi said softly. "Why couldn't you talk to me? I've been trying to call both you and Anzu, but I couldn't get hold of you."

"I don't know," Yugi said gently. "Maybe because I knew how you felt about Yami."

"Can you blame me?" Jonouchi said a little too loudly. "You almost killed yourself over him!"

"I know!" Yugi said angrily. "That memory haunts me as much as it does you." He paused to try and control his anger. "Jou, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done, and I'm sorry for hurting you. It was stupid of me to do that-"

"You can say that again!"

"But you have to understand, I love Yami! I love him with all my heart! I always have and I always will! I feel so ashamed that I didn't realise that until now. So please, can you help me find him?"

"How can I?" Jonouchi asked loudly. "How can I help you, Yug'? You know very well how I feel about him. If anything, I hate him more than Anzu!" A car from the long queue behind them beeped loudly. "SHUT THE HELL UP! I'm trying to have a conversation here!" Jonouchi whirled his head back to face Yugi.

Yugi gave a small flinch. Jonouchi looked so angry, so hurt. Had he really caused all this? Maybe he shouldn't go after Yami…

'_No.'_ a voice in his head said determinedly. _'All my life I've been putting other people before me, sacrificing my own happiness for theirs. It's about time I put myself first for a change.'_

Yugi looked into Jonouchi's hurt eyes. Although Yugi had a look of determination on his face, he couldn't help but let one tear fall down his cheek. He was hurting his best friend by making this decision…_'but it has to be done.'_

"Jou," he began strongly. "I know you don't agree to this, and I know you'll probably hate me for the rest of my life, but I _have_ to find Yami. He makes me so happy when I'm around him; it reminds me of how things used to be. Don't give me that look! I _know_ things can't go back to the way they used to be, but I want to be with Yami for the rest of my life-"

"But Yug-"

"NO!" Yugi shouted, causing a stunned Jonouchi to fall silent. "Just listen to me Jou! I love Yami. You hear me? I. Love. Yami. It's taken me long enough to realise that. I love him more than I thought I loved Anzu, and I want to be with him for as long as I live. I've already lost him once before, and I don't want to lose him again!"

"But what about Anzu?" Jonouchi protested. Another car beeped loudly. Jonouchi replied by sticking up his middle finger at them, before focussing his attention back on Yugi. "Have you thought about how this is going to affect her? You've hurt her Yugi!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Yugi cried, another tear slowly rolling down his cheek. "It kills me to know that I've hurt not only Anzu, but you and Honda as well. But it kills me even more that I've somehow hurt Yami! And Anzu _wants _me to go after Yami. She's already given me her blessings!"

Jonouchi was about to retaliate, but Yugi's words quickly sank in. "She…she has? She's okay with you going after him?"

Yugi gave a small nod. He slipped his free hand into his trouser pocket, before finding the object he was looking for and slipping it out again. Slowly, he held his closed hand in front of Jonouchi. He unclenched his hand.

Jonouchi couldn't help but gasp. There, in Yugi's hand, right in front of him, was the engagement ring Yugi had given Anzu just over a year ago.

Yugi, still with a look of determination on his face, looked into Jonouchi's surprised face. He had to do this. He had to. Otherwise, he'd never find Yami. For once in his life he was standing up for himself. For once in his life he was putting him and Yami first. They loved each other more than anything, more than life itself. Why couldn't they be happy together? Why should people judge them because of what happened in the past? Or because of their gender? They were happy and in love, what was wrong with that? And _why_ couldn't people see that? Yugi knew that he would fight for what he loved. He knew that he would fight for Yami.

"Please, Jou," Yugi said softly, looking into Jonouchi's eyes. "Please?…"

Jonouchi remained silent. What was he suppose to say? Yugi claimed that Yami made him happy, but how could he believe him? How could he be sure that this was the real thing? Yugi had said just over six years ago that Yami was the one for him, that they were soul mates. But Yami had deserted him not too long after that. How could Jonouchi be sure that something like that wouldn't happen again? How could he be sure that Yugi wouldn't try to kill himself, like he tried last time?

Jonouchi's hesitation was not comforting to Yugi. If anything, it made him panic even more. All he needed was answer. It didn't matter what that answer was, _anything _was better than silence.

"Jou-"

"Will you hurry up and get in?" a rough voice called.

Yugi looked back towards the limousine and saw Seto Kaiba standing on the other side, adjusting his lose tie. His hair looked slightly messier than usual, but Yugi didn't have to think very hard to figure out why.

"What?" Yugi asked the CEO.

Kaiba jabbed a thumb behind him. "You're holding up the traffic. Now hurry up and get in. You too, puppy dog."

Under normal circumstances, Yugi would have laughed at Jonouchi's new nick name. Instead, he watched as Jonouchi slowly crawled back into the limousine, before he and Kaiba followed him in. As soon as the doors were closed, the driver drove the limo away from the angry traffic.

Inside the large black vehicle, the tension increased. Seated on the seat down the side of the limo, Yugi glanced at Jonouchi-whom was seated on the back seat next to Kaiba-from the corner of his eyes. His head was lowered between his knees.

It was Kaiba that broke the silence.

"I take it that the reason you didn't turn up today had something to do with Yami?"

"Yes," Yugi nodded. "I need to find him urgently."

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't want to lose the love of my life again." He turned to Jonouchi. "Jonouchi?" He hoped Jonouchi would answer him, but still, he remained silent.

Kaiba lowered his head to look at Jonouchi. "I take it you're not happy with this?"

"How can I be?" came Jonouchi's muffled reply. "He wants to go after Yami. _Yami_ for shit's sake!"

"Jou," Yugi said softly but determinedly. "Please. I know this is hard for you, but you have to understand. I love him! I always have and I always will! Why can't you see that?"

Jonouchi still remained silent. Kaiba silently placed a comforting arm around his "puppy dog". Yugi decided to use a new tactic.

"Jou, what would you do if you were in my position and it was Kaiba instead of Yami?"

This caught Jonouchi's attention. His head shot up in both surprise and pain. How could Yugi say something like that? That situation was completely different from this one! How could he use a tactic like that?

But as he looked into Yugi's eyes, he saw something that he thought he'd never see in those eyes again: happiness. Pure, blissful happiness. It took the blonde by surprise. After what had happened over these past six years, Jonouchi never thought he would see Yugi's eyes shine like that ever again. And yet here he was, seeing them with his own eyes. Yami truly did make Yugi happy. Even after everything that's happened, Yugi still loved Yami and wanted to be with him. And he couldn't shake off the feeling that somehow, Yami felt the same way.

Confused, Jonouchi looked to his right at Kaiba. Kaiba's eyes softened as they gazed at each other, giving him the answer he was looking for. Jonouchi let out a long sigh.

"He really makes you that happy?" he asked quietly.

"He does," Yugi replied calmly.

"Are you're willing to risk _everything _to keep him here?"

"I am."

Jonouchi sighed again. Letting a small smile play on his lips, he looked up at Yugi. "Then how can I say "no"?"

Yugi's heart fluttered in his chest. Jonouchi said yes. Jonouchi had actually said yes! If he wasn't in a moving vehicle, he would have hugged Jonouchi there and then and never let go. That is, until they got to the airport.

Kaiba let out an amused laugh, before pressing the intercom. "Driver, head to Domino Airport ASAP." The driver quickly acknowledge the command and changed course.

"Thank you, Jou," Yugi gasped, truly happy. "Thank you…Thank you so much!"

"Don' t thank me just yet," Jonouchi said, holding up his hand in defence. "It's going to take some time for all of this to sink in. And unlike you, I don't think I'll be able to completely forgive Yami for what he's done to you, to all of us. But I'll try. For _you_, Yug'."

Yugi's smile widened. "Thank you."

"Do you know when his flight is?" Kaiba asked in his usual business tone voice, though his hand slipped lovingly into Jonouchi's.

"Unfortunately not," Yugi answered. "The hotel wouldn't tell me."

"Can't you call him?" Jonouchi asked. He squeezed Kaiba's hand for comfort. This was hard for the blonde, but it had to be done. For Yugi.

"I've tried." Yugi shook his head. "But he wouldn't answer."

"Well can't you-"

"Mr Kaiba," came a heavy voice over the intercom.

Kaiba coolly pressed the button just above his head. "What is it?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad new," the driver said slowly. "There's been an accident on the main road. There's a pile of traffic just ahead of us. The traffic report says it will take at least three hours until they can sort it out."

"Three hours!" Kaiba exclaimed.

Yugi's breath caught in his throat. Three hours? No. That couldn't be. They wouldn't make it in him. By the time they got to the airport, Yami's flight would have already left…

…And Yugi would never be able to tell him how much he loved him…

…What was he going to do now?

-I-

A/N: Aren't I evil, dragging it out like this?

Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter. Again, I'm not too happy with it. But then again, I am the author, and I'm never happy with my work! There's only a short way to go until this story is finished! But don't worry. I've already got another story idea floating around in my head, and it involves a little Yugi and Yami (forbidden) love. It's a fantasy story though, just to warn you. Sometimes, they don't work very well…

Please R&R:hands out ice creams:


	14. 13: Rekindled Love

A/N: School has finally finished for me (at last)! And to celebrating, I'm posting this! Again I apologise for my lack of updates. Personally, I blame school. But now that it's finished, I have more time to write!

I'd like to thank these fantastic reviewers:

**p.k., spidy007, Akkadia, spiritfire, yamiyugi's girlfriend, Spirit of the Moon, Daikaio, Princess Yali, wingsofobsidia, Yami Val, Aqua Taisho, KagomeGirl021, DarkYami7, catti-dono**, **Water Sorceress+KatieD, Bittychan, unseenwater, Yana5, Yami Kkwy, DarkMetalAngel of Destruction, dragonlady222, The Black Angels Red Rose, Masami Mistress of Fire, allaboutthegate, AuroraTenchi, Sunwing, Spicey Babe**

Thanks so much guys! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

_/Yami to Yugi through the mind link/_

/Yugi to Yami in the mind link/

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. If I did, then…oh you know!

-I-

Rekindled Love

Chapter 13: Rekindled Love

-I-

"Damn it!" Yugi screamed, kicking the interior of the limousine.

"Watch it," Kaiba snapped. "This car isn't cheap, you know?"

"Yugi," Jonouchi said as kindly as possible. "Just calm down-"

"Calm down?" Yugi repeated in shock. He glared at the blonde. "_Calm down?_ How the hell can I calm down when we're stuck in heavy traffic and we won't be able to reach the airport for _three hours_!"

"W-We'll think of something," Jonouchi said, trying to look on the bright side of things.

"No we won't!" Yugi cried. "We won't think of anything because there's _nothing we can do!_"

Kaiba sighed heavily, rubbing his temple with his fingers. Usually _he_ was the one that lost control of his anger like this. It was unusual to see Yugi behaving in this way. But the CEO knew that there was only one way to silence the tri-coloured hair adult. Slipping his hand into his jacket pocket, he fished out his phone and in one swift movement, opened it and began dialling. He held the device to his ear and waited as it rang.

Jonouchi on the other hand, oblivious to what his boyfriend was doing, was more focussed on calming the uncontrollable Yugi down.

"Yugi, _please_," he urged, leaning forward. "This isn't helping."

Yugi gave no reply. He buried his head in his hands. Jonouchi looked at his best friend with saddened eyes. Although a part of him felt _relieved _that Yugi wouldn't be able to stop Yami, another part of him wanted to help his friend. And the latter part of his mind and heart was overruling the first, making him feel guilty. Yugi was his best friend. He shouldn't be thinking like that. Yes, he did hate Yami. And yes, he never wanted to speak to him again if he could avoid it. But Yugi _loved_ him, more than he had loved Anzu. Yami made Yugi happy, Lord knows how. And nothing mattered to Jonouchi more than Yugi's happiness. Yugi had sacrificed his own happiness for others for years. It was about time Jonouchi paid him back.

He slipped off his seat next to Kaiba-whom was busy giving some sort of orders over the phone-and slipped onto the seat next to Yugi. Said person was currently rocking backwards and forwards as if trying to wake himself from some horrendous nightmare. Jonouchi slipped his arm around Yugi's shoulders in a comforting hug.

"Yugi, don't give up." He encouraged. "That's what you taught me, remember? To never give up, not matter how impossible the situation may seem."

Yugi gave a sniff. Jonouchi hadn't realised he had been crying. "But that's in Duel Monsters. This is different."

"How is it different?" Jonouchi asked softly. Yugi gave no reply. "Yugi, this situation is no different than…say…your duel against Pegasus. Sure, things seemed hopeless at the time, what with his mind-reading Millennium Eye. But you got through it, didn't you? You defeated him!"

"That's because Yami was with me," Yugi replied calmly, but bitterly.

"So?" Jonouchi continued. "Yugi, you can't give up. Especially when you love Yami so much. You can't give up on a love like that, just because of a little traffic." He smiled as Yugi looked up at him. "I promise you Yug', we'll get you to the airport in time to stop Yami." _'Even though it's hurting me to let you go.'_

Yugi looked into the soft brown eyes of his best friend, before slowly giving a smile. "Thank you, Jou."

Jonouchi gave a small nod. "Anytime. Now," he removed his arm from around Yugi. "How are we going to get out of this traffic jam?"

"Well," cut in Kaiba's gruff voice. "Whilst you two were busy chatting, I've actually done something about that." He flipped his phone shut.

Jonouchi's eyes lit up. "You're using one of your private helicopters?" He asked excitedly.

Kaiba shot him a dirty look, though Yugi couldn't help but notice that it wasn't as "dirty" as it used to be. "No, you dog." Yugi smiled as he saw Jonouchi try and cover his blushing face. "You know as well as I do they're all either being used for the new Duel Academy Island or being serviced. No, instead I have called Domino airport."

"What for?" Yugi asked suspiciously. There was no way they could board a _plane_ from here.

Kaiba smirked. "I've managed to delay Yami's flight."

-I-

Yami flipped through the book he had decided to buy only a few minutes ago, not paying much attention to the storyline. Something about a boy finding a dragon egg, or something like that. Why had he picked up this book anyway? It wasn't like he was interested in fantasy stories such as these. Giving a heavy and annoyed sigh, he slammed it shut and stuffed it into his bag. Besides, he was hungry. And his flight should be boarding soon-

"Attention." Came a female voice over the speakers. "Flight 156 to Cairo, Egypt has been delayed due to…_technical _difficulties."

"Flight 156?" Yami muttered to himself. "That's my flight!"

"We will keep you up to date on the situation."

Yami groaned in annoyance, falling back in his chair. Great. Now what was he going to do? It was then that his stomach began to rumble.

"Well, best not let this extra time go to waste." He picked up his bag and hitched it over his shoulder, before making his way to the nearest restaurant. He hoped his flight wasn't delayed for too long.

-I-

Yugi felt his mouth fall open in surprise. "You...You _delayed_ his flight?"

Kaiba gave a small nod, his smirk still on his face.

"How the hell did you do that!" Cried Jonouchi with joy, rushing back to his boyfriend's side.

"Simple, my little puppy dog." Again, Yugi tried to contain his laughter. "I found out that the only flight leaving for Cairo today leaves in only an hour. I immediately assumed that idiotic pharaoh would be on that one. After some _gentle persuasion,_ I managed to delay his flight."

"And by _"gentle persuasion_", do you mean threatening them?" Yugi asked. Kaiba replied by raising an eyebrow and giving his infamous don't-you-dare-say-that-again-or-I-will-kill-you look. Yugi held his hands up in defence. "I was only asking! But thanks, Kaiba. It means a lot to me that you're helping me like this."

"Hmph!" Kaiba grunted, folding his arms across his chest. "I'm only doing this because you're my top employee, Yugi, and I want you back at work ASAP." He jerked a thumb in Jonouchi's direction. "That and the puppy dog wouldn't forgive me if I didn't."

Yugi smiled. He couldn't help it. He was _this_ close to seeing Yami again and finally telling him how he truly felt. "Whatever Kaiba." But there was still one problem. "But how do we get out of this traffic?"

Yugi soon regretted asking the question after seeing the glint in Kaiba's piercing blue eyes and his infamous smirk once again appear on his face. Without taking his eyes off of Yugi, he reached his hand up and pressed a small red button.

"Driver," he grunted. "Get us to Domino airport ASAP."

The driver's voice was soon heard over the intercom. "But sir, what about the traffic?"

"Take the side roads," Kaiba ordered.

"Err…Kaiba…" Yugi said, worried. A limousine down the side roads did not sound like a good or safe idea at all.

And it seemed the driver felt the same way. "But sir-"

"Look," Kaiba cut in. "If you get us to Domino airport within the hour, I'll pay you double."

"Yes sir! Right away Mr Kaiba!"

Yugi didn't know what hit him next. One minute, he was sitting on his seat in the limo. The next, he was on the floor as the drivers suddenly turned right, driving away from the traffic at unsafe speeds.

Yugi rubbed his sore head from where he landed on it. But he didn't have long to recover, for the driver suddenly did a sharp turn to the left. The limousine jumped up and down as they went down a very narrow and very bumpy alleyway.

"Kaiba!" Jonouchi screamed, falling into his lap. "What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to get us killed?"

Kaiba-whom was still seated calmly in his seat as if the vehicle was travelling down any normal road-looked down at the blonde in his lap and smiled.

"No. I'm merely getting us to Domino airport in the quickest way possible."

Neither Yugi nor Jonouchi had time to reply, for at that moment, the limo shot to the left, before shooting to the right again only a moment later.

Yugi gave up trying to sit back on his seat, deciding to stay on the floor. He hoped against hope that they would make it to the airport in time…

…And that he wouldn't die in the process.

-I-

Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap-

Yami groaned again with annoyance. Even the sound of his tapping fingers was beginning to annoy him.

It had been almost an hour since his flight had been delayed, and the once patient Pharaoh began finding himself becoming very impatient indeed. No more details had been given about his flight within the last hour, although many people had inquired. He had seen various passengers walking up to the Help desk whilst he was eating his light lunch. None of them were successful.

Deciding to take matters into his own hands, he gathered up his belongings, hitching his bag on his shoulder, and made his way to the Help desk. If you want something done right, you'd better do it yourself.

"Excuse me?" Yami asked the man at the desk politely.

"Yes?" The man smiled. "How may I help you?"

"I was wondering if there were any details about Flight 156 to Cairo."

"I'm sorry," the man replied, his smile vanishing. "That flight has been delayed."

"I know that!" Yami's patience was wearing thin. "I was wondering if any more details had been given. Like _why_ the flight was delayed? And _when_ we'll be able to board the plane!"

"I-I'm sorry," the man apologised, holding his hands up in defence. "I-I don't know-"

"Well you had better find out!" Yami said angrily, leaning over the desk. "Because some of us need to board that plane as soon as possible, or else-"

RING RING

The man behind the desk couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. He quickly picked up the ringing phone. _'Saved by the bell.' _"Hello? North Terminal Help desk?"

Yami gave small growl of annoyance, but let his anger subside. He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, standing up straight. He knew he shouldn't have lost his temper like that. He just hadn't been able to control it. He hadn't been able to control any of his emotions. And that was why he was in the situation he was in now. He waited for the man to finish on the phone.

"…Yes sir," the man said, a puzzled look on his face. "Yes sir…but you said…but I thought…yes sir. Understood." He hung up, and then reached for the microphone. His voice rang throughout the terminal. "Attention please. Flight 156 to Cairo, Egypt is now ready for boarding at Gate 16. We apologize for the delay."

"Finally!" Yami said, throwing his hands up in the air. He looked at the man. "Can you tell me _why_ the flight was delayed?"

"To be honest," the man replied with a shrug, "I'm not too sure myself. Something to do with Kaiba Corp."

'_Kaiba Corp?'_ Yami question to himself. He thanked the man-apologizing for his earlier actions-and began to make his way to Gate 16. _'Why would Kaiba Corp delay my flight to Egypt? Unless…' _He shook his head. _'No. No, that wouldn't be it. That's impossible. It's just…wishful thinking…'_

-I-

Yugi yelled out in pain and fear as the limousine suddenly swirled to the left, closing his eyes back shut. He didn't know how much time had passed since the limousine driver had started his dare-devil drive. The only thing he did know what that his time was running out. He had to get to the airport soon.

"Make it stop!" Yugi heard Jonouchi scream. He managed to glance up just in time to see Jonouchi flung his arms around Kaiba (to which Kaiba replied with my wrapping his arm around Jonouchi's waist).

The limousine suddenly turned to the right. The force of the sudden turn threw Yugi to the side of the limo. He hit his back hard on the side seat, before falling to the floor. He prayed they were almost there. _'Yami…'_

Suddenly, the limousine stopped.

Yugi froze for a moment, not wanting to get his hopes up. The limo had stopped before, when they had to stop at a set of traffic lights. He slowly sat up, rubbing his sore head. The limo wasn't moving. That was a good sign. But he still felt queasy. He glanced at his watch. Yami's flight would be boarding soon as Kaiba hadn't been able to delay the flight for long. He had to stop Yami before it was too late. But were they really at the airport?

And then Kaiba spoke the words Yugi had been longing to hear. "We're here."

Yugi didn't hesitate. Ignoring the nausea and his groggy head, he followed Kaiba out of the limo as quickly as he could. He ran towards of terminal's entrance, aware that Kaiba was beside him. He could hear Jonouchi vomiting just outside the limo and couldn't help but feel sorry for the blonde.

Yugi and Kaiba quickly entered the terminal and were met by the crowds of people all checking in for their flights. Yugi looked up to see the screens that displayed flight times. Flight 156-the only flight to Cairo for the day-was now boarding at Gate 16.

"Shit!" Yugi cursed.

"This way," Kaiba said quickly, heading towards the security check-in. Yugi was soon hot on his heels.

Dodging the numerous people gathered at the airport, Yugi and Kaiba quickly made it to the security check-in point, only to be met with a long queue to get to the other side.

"Now what?" Yugi cried. It would take forever to get through now.

"Just go through," Kaiba said shortly. "I'll handle the security guards."

"Are you sure?" Yugi looked up at the CEO and was surprised to see a smile on his face. His question was answered with a quick nod. Yugi smiled. "Thank you, Kaiba."

Yugi quickly ran forward, passing through the long queue, and went straight through the security point. He disappeared deeper into the terminal before any of the guards could stop him.

"Hey!" One the guards called after him. "Stop right there!" He went to chase him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," same a dark voice.

The guard momentarily forgot about the pursuit and turned around, only to be met by the cold blue gaze of Seto Kaiba.

"S-Seto K-Kaiba!" He exclaimed. He suddenly remembered Yugi running through. He pointed in the direction he had run. "B-But he-"

"He has been given special permission to pass as he is not threat and needs to do something urgently."

The guard blinked. "Permission by who?"

Kaiba shot the guard an evil glare. "By me." He left no room for argument.

-I-

'_Gate 16. Gate 16.'_ Yugi looked frantically around the terminal for the right sign that would lead him in the right direction. He looked to his left. Gate 25-32. No. Wrong one. He looked to his left. Gates 1-14. Still no. He looked behind him.

"That's it!" He ran straight towards the corridor that led to Gates 15-24.

"Attention," came a voice over the speakers. "This is the last call for passengers boarding Flight 156 to Cairo-"

"Shit!" Yugi cursed, urging his legs to run faster than before. Time was running out.

-I-

"Attention. This is the last call for passengers boarding Flight 156 to Cairo-"

Yami sighed for what felt like the thousandth time of the day. He didn't know why he had waited so long to board his flight. He guessed that deep down he didn't want to leave the city he had spent much of his reincarnated life living in…again. But something in the back of his mind was telling him it was something else. Something to do with his heart. Something was holding him back, but what?

Deciding to board the flight before he changed his mind, he slowly stood up, taking his bag in his hand rather than putting it on his shoulder. He stared out through the large glass windows at the plane he was about to board. This was it. This was the end. Nothing would stop him now-

"Yami!" A voice cried in relief as well as happiness.

Yami froze on the stop. _'That voice…it couldn't be…_'

Yami slowly turned around to find the source of the voice, his heart pounding in his chest. But before he had a chance to look, he found himself involuntarily stepping backwards under the force of whatever had just run into his arms, and was currently squeezing him in a tight hug.

Stunned, Yami slowly looked down, and saw the all too familiar tri-coloured hair, as well as the unmistakable desirable aura of the one he cared so deeply for, and never thought he'd see again.

"Y-Yugi?"

"Yami," came Yugi's muffled reply. Yami felt his hot breath through his t-shirt on his chest.

"What…what are you doing here?" Yami meant for his voice to sound shocked. Instead, they sounded hurt, and angry.

Yugi lifted his head up and looked deep into Yami's arms, not letting his hands remove themselves from around Yami's waist. How Yami had missed those eyes.

"I came to find you," Yugi said, his voice wavering slightly. Yami noticed the tears in his eyes and felt his own eyes prickle in the corners. "I can't let you go, Yami. I can't."

Yami couldn't believe what he was hearing. What…What was going on here? He thought Yugi _hated_ him. And yet, here he was. His arms were wrapped around his waist, his deep amethyst eyes were burning into Yami's own deep violet eyes. What was going on here?

Yami felt his hands move upwards slowly. His fingers brushed against a familiar fabric. Yami finally noticed that Yugi was wearing the exact same jumper he had borrowed from him the previous day. So Yugi had already been to the hotel. He must have made his way to the airport when he discovered Yami wasn't there. But Yami couldn't understand _why_ he was here. Why now? He stopped his hands in mid air, just inches away from Yugi's waist.

"W-Why are you doing this?" Yami chocked.

Yugi gave a blissful smile. His hands pulled Yami closer to him. He slowly spoke the words that Yami never thought he'd ever hear again. "Because I love you, Yami."

Yami was stunned. He didn't know what to do. He had wanted Yugi to say those words desperately for years, ever since he had left him six years ago. He had wanted him to say that when he had returned back into his life. But Yugi hadn't. He hadn't said those words, until now. But…But _why _now? Now, when he was about to leave, of all times. And besides, wasn't Yugi still engaged to Anzu? He _was_ still wearing an engagement ring.

Yami just stood there in silence, unable to respond to Yugi's loving gesture or words, despite his heart's painfully fierce urges to take Yugi in his arms…but Yami couldn't…

…He just couldn't.

Closing his eyes shut and against his heart's demanding, Yami pushed Yugi away.

Yugi, surprised and shocked by Yami's actions, could only stare at him as he quickly turned around, his shoulders rising up. Had he said something wrong? "Yami…Yami please-"

"No," came Yami's harsh yet painful reply. "No. This isn't happening. This _isn't _happening."

"Yami," Yugi said softly yet forcefully. "Please. I love y-"

"No you don't" Yami cried, his back still facing Yugi. "You don't love me. You _don't_. You hate me. After what I did, you _hate_ me!"

"That's not true! Yami, please listen to me! I-"

"NO!" Yami shouted, causing the people around him to look at him with alarm. "You don't love me. You love Anzu. You hate me." He quickly picked up his bag. "I have to leave."

Yugi gasped at Yami's coldness. Why was he acting like this? Didn't he love Yugi? If so, why was he doing this? His actions and words confused Yugi.

But Yugi did know one thing for sure: There was no way he was going to let Yami walk out of his life again.

Rushing forward, Yugi stepped around Yami, blocking his path. Before Yami could react, Yugi threw his body forward, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck and pressing their bodies as close together as possible.

He placed his lips on top of Yami's in a passionate kiss.

Yami's eyes shot open. He felt his heart flying in his chest and something explode throughout his body. Although he had been kissed by Yugi before, he had never been kissed like _this_. Never had he felt so much passion and love in one single action. He tried to fight it. He tried so hard to fight the burning emotions within him. But he couldn't. He just couldn't anymore. Somehow,-without knowing _how_-his doubts about Yugi's sudden appearance disappeared. All his doubts and worries vanished, all from one single movement. All he wanted to do was kiss him back. All he wanted to do was take Yugi in his arms and never let him go.

Because Yugi loved him.

His bag slipping out of his fingers, his arms snaked their way around Yugi's small waist, trying to pull him closer. He closed his eyes and kissed Yugi back with as much love and passion as Yugi gave him. He felt Yugi's tongue stroking his lips softly, wanting access. Yami obeyed, opening his mouth. His and Yugi's tongues met, massaging one another as passionately as possible. This was what he wanted. This is want _both_ of them wanted.

After what felt like an eternity to the pair, they broke their lips apart. Both had flushed cheeks, and both had heavenly smiles on their faces. Their arms remained wrapped around one another.

"Yugi…" Yami whispered.

Yugi smiled. "I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you. I've just been so confused these past few days. But now I know. I love you Yami. I always have and I always will. And I want to be with you until the day I die."

"I want that too, Yugi," Yami whispered, caressing Yugi's cheek. "But what about-"

"Anzu?" Yugi interrupted. "She understands. She was the one that helped me discover my true feelings. Honda helped too last night, when he realised how much we love each other. And if it weren't for Jou and Kaiba, I wouldn't be here now."

Yami smiled. So it was Kaiba that had delayed his flight.

"Yami, I just want you to know that whatever happened six years ago is in the past. We can't change what we did. All I want to do know is live a happy future with you. It may take some time for my friends to come to terms with that, but what ever problems we face, we'll face them together." He rested his head on Yami's chest. "Shall we go home?"

"Yes," Yami said softly. "Let's go home. Together. For always." He lifted Yugi's head gently with his hand and kissed him on the lips…

…But it was soon interrupted.

"Last call for passengers for Flight 156 to Cairo. The gate will be closing shortly."

Yami broke the kiss and looked up. He had forgotten about his flight.

Yugi looked into Yami's confused eyes. "Yami? What's wrong?"

Yami looked away. He couldn't tell Yugi. He just couldn't. Things were just starting to look up. They couldn't be falling back down to hell now. But how could he face telling Yugi? It would break his heart.

Luckily for him, Yugi could read him like a book.

"You have to go, don't you?"

Yami's head shot back up in shock. He gazed at Yugi's face and was surprised to see a sad yet happy smile on his lips.

"You do, don't you?" Yugi asked gently. "You have to go back to Cairo."

Yami nodded slowly. He let a tear fall down his cheek. "Yes. I have to go back. Everything I have is back there. I can't…I can't just leave it all behind. But…But I don't want to leave you Yugi! I don't want to-"

"Shhh." Yugi soothed, placing a finger on Yami's lips. "It's okay. I understand."

"You…you do?"

Yugi nodded. "As much as we both want to, we can't just drop everything, can we? I need to explain to my friends what's happening, and you need to return to Cairo to sort out everything there. Am I right?"

Sadly, Yami nodded. "Yes." He watched as Yugi removed one of his hands, slipping it into his jeans pocket. He pulled out something.

"Promise me something, Yami," Yugi said softly. He gently took Yami's left hand and placed something on Yami's ring finger. "Promise me you'll come back."

Yami's felt his mouth hanging open, though whether it was from shock or surprise he didn't know. He looked at his hand, and saw Yugi and slipped on a ring. Was he _proposing_?

Yugi saw Yami's expression and saw what he had done. He hadn't even realised he had put the ring on Yami's ring finger. He blushed with embarrassment. "S-Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No," Yami cut in gently. He slipped his arm around Yugi's body again. "It's okay, Yugi. And I promise I _will_ come back."

Yugi smiled, before he and Yami shared one final, passionate kiss. They broke apart too soon for either of them, but they knew it had to be done.

Yami removed his arms from around Yugi, and Yugi did the same. He watched at the former Pharaoh picked up his bag and went to the boarding desk. After Yami had handed in his passport and ticket to be checked and had received them back, he turned to face Yugi. He gazed lovingly into his eyes, giving his love a smile and a wave, before walking down the pathway that led to the plane.

And then he was gone.

-I-

"Feeling better?" Kaiba asked, approaching Jonouchi.

Jonouchi looked up from where he was leaning on the limousine. "A little. Please tell me we're not taking the same route home?"

Kaiba slipped his arms around Jonouchi's waist, resting his head on Jou's shoulder. "If it makes you feel uncomfortable, puppy dog, we'll take the long way home." He started to give Jonouchi soft butterfly kissed on his neck. Jonouchi giggled.

"You better not be doing that on the way back," a light voice called behind them.

Kaiba and Jonouchi jumped around, though Kaiba quickly hid his surprise. Jonouchi on the other hand turned a bright shade of red.

"Y-Yugi!" he said, swallowing loudly. He tried to change the subject. "D-Did you find him?"

"Yes," Yugi replied simply.

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes."

"Well then, where is he?" Kaiba asked.

Yugi walked up to the limo and leant against it. "He had to go back to Egypt."

"WHAT!" Jonouchi exclaimed. "We went through all that _for nothing_!"

"No, Jou," Yugi shook his head. "It wasn't for nothing."

"What do you mean?" Kaiba asked.

"Yami may be gone, but he's coming back." Yugi looked up to the blue sky. He couldn't stop smiling.

"Do you know when?" Jonouchi asked warily. Hearing that the former Pharaoh would be returning to Domino _again_ was not something that he found himself looking forward to.

"Nope," Yugi said, standing up. "But it'll be soon."

"Hmph," Kaiba grunted, opening the limo door. "What a load of nonsense. He left six years ago for no reason, and he can easily not come back again."

"No, Kaiba." said Yugi. "Yami _will_ come back. I know he will."

"And will he tell you why he left in the first place?" Jonouchi asked. "Because that has been bugging me for _six long years_!"

"Don't worry, Jou. He'll tell me. Just as soon as he comes back, we'll sort out what happened. Then we'll put it behind us and start over again. Together."

And Yugi knew he didn't have to wait long for that to happen.

-I-

A/N: I never knew how hard it was to write in a heat wave…Now I know.

Anyway, I hoped to liked it. I'm not going to criticize my work this time because it's too hot and I can't be bothered. I'll let you do that! But the scene where they finally reunite…I LOVED WRITING THAT!

The next chapter is the final chapter, and I promise you there will be a lot of Puzzleshipping love!

Please R&R!


	15. Epilogue

A/N: Okay, so lets get the boring stuff out of the way first, shall we?

First of all, I want to thank those fantastic people who reviewed the last chapter:

**allaboutthegate, mokiepuppy, dragonlady222, Spirit of the Moon, Daikaio, Black-Dranzer-1119, unseenwater, spiritfire, Darkyami7, yamiyugi's girlfriend, Princess Yali, wingsofobsidia, Sunwing, spidy007, Yami Kkwy, Bittychan, catti-dono, Spicey Babe, The Black Angels Red Rose, DarkMetalAngel of Destruction, Masami Mistress Of Fire**

Thanks guys!

I'd also like to quickly thank **every single person** that has review this fic. These are:

**Bittychan, HarperLeBeau, Steff-Sandwich, BloodDrownedRose, xLight Foreverx, Sunwing, Aurora Tenchi, Bunny, yay-I, Yakubi, mokiepuppy, Black-Dranzer-1119, dark magician girl, Darkyami7, allaboutthegate, spidy007, chibihitomi, Red.Eyes.Black.Dragon.2400, Lady Laran, Yami Kkwy, Una Morgan, atemugirl0312465978, Blue Bull/Blue-Star-Witch, DMHPluv, Yana5, kingleby, Peachy-kun and Middi Knowles, Kay B. Toyas, Elektra107, Jenniyah, dragonlady222, Sonic Remix, GerardYuroshi, SailorSaturnthesilencer, Spirit of the Moon, Shire, Cute Beyblader, Darkling221, Ryous Twin Sister, dobe-chan, Peachy-kun, anony-mouse, Hikari Angel, KainMcDonnellsgirl, Masami Mistress of Fire, Person-san, unseenwater, Natoya, Spicey Babe, Una1, Evil Pharaoh Atem, Princess Yali, Vanya-Deyja, xBakura's lovex, Aerith Queen of Cetra, The Black Angels Red Rose, yamiyugi's girlfriend, Yami Val, wingsofobsidia, Akkadia, spiritfire, catti-dono, DarkMetalAngel of Destruction, Soul Survivor of Darkness, p.k., Aqua Taisho, KagomeGirl021, Water Sorceress + KatieD**

Thank you so much everyone. Without your support and kind words, I don't think I would have had the motivation to finish this story. I know authors have said that a lot in the past, but I truly mean it. There have been many times when I have thought about quitting. But your reviews always managed to inspire me and convinced me to carry on. So thank you so much.

I would also like to give an extra special thank you to **allaboutthegate** and **Darkyami7**. Thank you so much for everything you two. You've both listened to me whine, moan and panic over this story, and you've always listened to me every time, helping in any way you can. To show how much I appreciate it, I want to dedicate this chapter to the both of you.

Now, a little note about this chapter. Originally, I wanted to include a lemon at the end. But after much, MUCH debating (and a few sleepless nights), I've decided not to include one _in this chapter_. The reason? It just wouldn't fit. But there is still a lot of Puzzleshipping love.

But I have written a lemon.

It just won't be here.

Details about it are at the end, but please read the fic first!

Right. Lets get on with this, shall we?

_/Yami to Yugi through the mind link/_

/Yugi to Yami in the mind link/

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. If I did, then…oh you know!

-I-

Rekindled Love

Epilogue

-I-

Yami fiddled with the ring Yugi had given him, vaguely registering the passing world outside. The golden piece of jewellery span slowly around his ring finger.

'_1 month.'_

1 month since he had made a move on Yugi after that simple game of tag. 1 month since he thought the world he knew was crashing down upon him. 1 month since he and Yugi had made that promise. The words still rang in his ears…

"_Promise me something, Yami. Promise me you'll come back."_

"_I promise I _will_ come back, Yugi."_

And he had kept that promise. Although he had wanted to return to Domino sooner, it had taken longer than expected to tie up a few lose ends back in Egypt. He had quit his job only a few days ago, wanting to earn as much money as possible, mainly due to the expensive flight. He had managed to sell his apartment, but again, that had taken longer than he had first thought. He had said goodbye to the few friends he had made, and had spent the entirety of the day before his flight packing his belongings. Not that there was that much to pack. All his belongings easily fitted into two suitcases and a rucksack.

But it wasn't just those trivial things that delayed his return. If anything, he would have returned back to Yugi just as soon as he had arrived back in Egypt, quitting his job there and then and just abandoning the life he had had there. No, something had been troubling him the past month. And it pained him more and more with each passing day.

He had to tell Yugi the truth.

He had to tell him why he left six years ago.

Yami sighed sadly, still spinning the ring around his finger. He hadn't taken it off since Yugi had given it to him. Apart from the phone calls and letters they sent each other-Yami didn't have access to a computer-it was the only thing he had that was remotely close to Yugi. And even then, it wasn't the same as actually holding his love in his arms.

For the past month, Yami had been contemplating _how _he could tell Yugi. He had already decided he wanted to tell him face to face. But, he didn't know if he could. At the time, it had seemed like a valid reason for leaving. But now, looking back on it, and after Ryou and Bakura had explained to him when they found him in Egypt about a year ago, it seemed stupid. Pointless even. It seemed like the most ridiculous reason for leaving the person you loved unexpectedly (from their point of view) and disappearing for six very long years.

Yami _wanted_ to tell Yugi. He deserved the truth. He deserved more. But Yami couldn't shake off the feeling that when he _did_ tell Yugi, Yugi's reaction wouldn't be a positive one. What if Yugi left him, like Yami had left him? _'I deserve it if he does.'_

"Yami?" a soft voice asked gently. "Are you okay? You seemed troubled."

Yami put on a soft, but fake, smile. "I'm fine, Ryou. Just a little nervous." And it showed in his voice.

"About what?" Ryou asked. He looked in the car mirror to see Yami's face more clearly. The former Pharaoh defiantly seemed troubled. "Seeing Yugi again? He doesn't know you're coming, does he?"

"No. I wanted to surprise him."

"Oh, he'll be surprised," teased a gravel voice from beside Ryou. "He'll be _very_ surprised." The voice laughed.

"Do you mean that in a good way, or a bad way, Bakura?" Ryou asked warily, glancing at the passenger beside him. He already knew the answer though.

"What? Can't I be nice?" Bakura asked innocently. Ryou continued to glare at the thief. Bakura shrugged. "I'm only saying that Yugi will be surprised when Yami suddenly turns up out of the blue…"

"Good," Ryou nodded, concentrating back on the road.

"…And that Yugi will probably kill him when he tells him _why _he left all those years ago."

"BAKURA!"

"I was only speaking my opinion!"

Ryou sighed heavily. "Don't listen to him, Yami. I never do."

"You weren't saying that last night," Bakura retaliated. "In fact, you seemed to like a few of my _suggestions_."

Ryou's face quickly resembled the colour of a tomato. "T-That's different!" He turned the steering wheel, causing the car to turn to the left.

Yami smiled as the couple continued to have a little lover's tiff, but it quickly faded away. "But, Ryou, what if Yugi _does_ react badly? The reason why I left, it's pathetic!"

"No it's not," Ryou reassured. "And Yugi will know that when you tell him. He loves you Yami. He'll understand and he'll forgive you. You have nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. You're facing your inner demons and telling Yugi the truth. That's something he wants. And he'll admire you for your courage. He knows how hard it is for you to tell him stuff like this."

"I hope you're right…" Yami sank in his seat.

"I know I am," Ryou said positively. He slowed down the car until it stopped outside a familiar small building. "We're here."

Yami sat back up in his seat and looked out his window. Ryou was right. They had arrived at the Kame Game Shop. He swallowed, hard. His nerves were starting to get the better of him.

Ryou parked the car, making sure to turn the engine off and kept the keys in his pocket. The last time he had left the car running with Bakura inside, he hadn't seen either of them for two whole days. He shivered at the memory of the badly dented car. Trying to put the memory to the back of his mind, he kept himself busy by helping Yami with his two suitcases, helping him carry them to the front door. He was surprised by how light they were.

"Well," he said, placing the suitcases down. He dusted off his hands. "That's my job done."

"Thank you for picking me up," Yami thanked.

"No problem! I'm just sorry about Bakura. He _insisted _on coming and left me with no choice!"

Yami gave a light laugh. "It's okay."

Ryou smiled. After shaking Yami's hand, he made his way back to the car. "Good luck tonight!" He climbed in and started the car, trying his best to ignore Bakura's pleads to drive the car himself.

Yami watched them disappeared down the dark street and straight into the setting sun. He waited until they had completely disappeared from his view, before turning back to face the front door. He took a deep breath.

This was it.

He slipped his hand in his pocket, searching for the keys Yugi had sent him a couple of weeks ago. He soon found them. With shaking fingers, he put them into the lock and twisted them. After he heard a small "click", he pushed the door forward. Slowly, with his suitcases in his hand and his rucksack hooked over his shoulder, he entered the small building.

The lights were on in the hallway. That meant Yugi was home. He knew Anzu wouldn't be in. As Yugi had told him, she had moved out almost three weeks ago, back into the apartment she had above the dance studio she worked in. She still worked a few hours at the Game Shop though. And Yami was not looking forward to _that_ reunion.

Jonouchi and Honda on the other hand, he didn't mind. He knew Honda had told Yugi to come after him the night he had ran out. And he knew Jonouchi and Kaiba had helped Yugi to get to the airport that fateful day. Yugi had already told him all the details. He knew that it would take some time for Yugi's friends to accept their relationship, but both he and Yugi had faith that things would soon get back to normal, just like they used to be.

Speaking of his hikari…

"Yugi?" He called into the house. He took his keys out the front door and closed it, pocketing his keys. "Yugi, it's me!"

"Y-Yami!" came Yugi's surprised reply from upstairs.

Yami couldn't help but smile as he heard Yugi thump around upstairs, before he quickly made an appearance at the top of the stairs. He ran a few steps down before he caught sight of Yami. He froze dead in his tracks.

"Yami," he gasped.

Yami smiled and opened out his arms. "Surprise."

Yugi's face turned from utter shock to pure happiness in a blink of an eye. Before Yami knew it, he had rushed down the remaining stairs three at a time, and jumped straight into Yami's waiting arms. Yami took a involuntary step backwards from the force of the jump, but managed to quickly regain his footing and embrace Yugi back. He felt Yugi's own ring brush against the back of his neck.

"I can't believe you're here!" Yugi exclaimed happily. He looked up into deep pools of crimson. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming tonight? I could have picked you up from the airport!"

Yami softly caressed Yugi's cheek. "Because it wouldn't have been a surprise now, would it?" He teased. He pulled Yugi's face closer to his and enveloped him in a passionate kiss. He had had to wait a month for this, and frankly, his patience had quickly run out. He was never very patient. But that's what you get for being a Pharaoh who always got exactly what he wanted.

"Mmh!" Yugi muffled as an idea came to him mid-kiss. He broke the kiss, much to Yami's disappointment. "Speaking of surprises, I have one for you."

Suddenly, Yami didn't feel so disappointed anymore. He cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Yugi nodded excitedly. He was acting like a kid again, rather than a twenty two year old adult. "You're lucky. I just finished getting it ready. It's upstairs."

A million different thoughts flashed through Yami's mind, and none of them were innocent to say the least. He allowed Yugi to help him with his suitcases up the stairs and followed him to his room.

Once there, they dumped Yami's belongings just beside the door. Yami looked around the room. It had changed since he had last been in here, which _was_ six years ago. He shouldn't have been surprised at the change. Although a couple of Duel Monster posters were still on the wall, Yugi's single bed had been replaced by a double bed that was placed in the middle of the room. The wardrobe had increased in size, and his desk had been moved to a different room. Yami guessed it was in the study.

"So, where's the surprise?" Yami asked, slowly seating himself on the edge of the bed. He could feel his heart beginning to beat fast with excitement, but he tried not to let it show.

Yugi giggled. "You have to close your eyes first."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"All right." So Yami closed his eyes. And he kept them closed, even though the sound of Yugi rummaging around in a drawer near his feet peaked his curiosity. He kept them closed as he heard something jingle that sounded oddly familiar. And he kept them closed when a voice rang through his head.

/Okay. You can open your eyes now./

Yami's eyelids scrunched up. Was that…Was that the _mind link_? Yami shook his head, trying to shake the idea out of his mind. _'No. No, it couldn't be.'_

He heard Yugi laugh lightly. /Stop shaking your head and open your eyes./

There it was again. The familiar sensation of the mind link being put into use. The familiar sensation of a special bond that he and Yugi had once had so many years ago. It still sent chills down his spine. Hesitantly, Yami tried it for himself. _/Yugi/_

/The one and only./ Came the cheery reply. /Are you going to open your eyes or not/

Excitement pumping through his veins, Yami opened his eyes and was met with an unexpected sight. Yugi was wearing his Millennium Puzzle.

Yami clutched his own Puzzle in his hand, unable to comprehend the sight in front of him. His breathing began to quicken and he soon began to stutter from shock. "Y-You…Me…Link…P-Puzzle…WHAT?"

Yugi giggled at Yami's reaction. "I told you I kept it in a safe place, didn't I?"

Yami couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. The Millennium Puzzle was a symbol of their bond. It symbolised _everything_ about their relationship with one another. It symbolised the union of light and dark, Yugi and Yami. And it proved to Yami just how much Yugi really loved him.

He couldn't contain his happiness anymore.

"AIBOU!"

He jumped off the bed and wrapped his arms around Yugi, placing his lips over the slightly younger man's. Yugi was so taken by surprise, he found that he couldn't kiss back. And that he couldn't breath from the tight embrace.

/Yami…Can't breath…/

_/What/_ Yami opened his eyes and saw the squished Yugi in his arms. Opps._ "_S_-_Sorry Yugi!" he said, jumping back.

"I-It's okay," Yugi reassured, getting his breath back.

"It's just that seeing you with your half of the Millennium Puzzle on, I just feel so happy. It symbolises so much for us. It reminds me of old times, like how things were six ye-"

He stopped in mid sentence. It was all rushing back now. What had been haunting him for what seemed like an eternity. What had caused him countless sleepless nights. How could he have forgotten?

Yugi noticed Yami's sudden silence and began to worry. "Yami, are you okay?"

Yami glanced at Yugi's face and saw the worry embedded on his face. He felt his heart flutter. Yugi always looked cute when he was worried. Or angry. Or happy. Did he really deserve someone this beautiful, after everything he had done?

He sighed heavily, and slowly seated himself back onto the bed. He hid his face in his hands.

Yugi gazed at his love with worried eyes. What had happened? "Yami?" He asked tentatively, walking towards the former Pharaoh.

Yami slide his hands down his face and gazed at Yugi. "Yugi," he said seriously. He tried to speak the words he so desperately wanted to say. "It's time I…It's time I finally told you the truth…about why I left."

Yugi took the hint and slowly sat down on the bed next to his love. Although his face remained calm, his heart was beating a mile a minute inside his chest. "Yami, I don't want you to tell me if you're not ready-"

"No," Yami interrupted. "No, I am ready to tell you, Yugi. Besides, you already know part of the reason."

It took Yugi a moment to remember. "So it was the religious man, wasn't it?"

Yami nodded slowly.

"But when he confronted us in the park before, we just ignored him and he went away."

"That's true," Yami spoke slowly and carefully, as if every word pained him in some way. "But the night I left, I ran into him again. Not intentionally. You remember I went to take a walk?"

Yugi nodded. He remembered. He remembered every little detail about that fateful night. "You had been helping Grandpa work in the shop all day and needed some air."

Yami continued. "Well, he saw me. The religious man, I mean. I can never remember his name…And he confronted me again. A-And I was about to walk away, I promise I was! But then he told me about this place called "hell"…" He paused. "Being from Egypt, I knew nothing of this "hell". I knew nothing of its fiery pits, of the torture one's soul is put through down there." He clenched his fists together. "That man told me that if we stayed together, we'd both end up in hell because of what were were. And I didn't want that to happen Yugi!"

"Yami," Yugi soothed, placing an arm around the former Pharaoh.

"I'm suppose to protect you, Yugi! Not condemn you to a life of anguish! You're the first and only person I've ever truly loved. I wanted to do _everything _I could to make you happy, and to make you safe from harm. I…I-I've never been in a relationship like this before. I've never been committed to one person like this. And I didn't want to lose you or hurt you!"

"So you were scared?" Yugi asked softly.

Yami nodded frantically. "Yes. Yes, I was scared. I was so scared, Yugi!" Just saying that seemed to lift a weight off his shoulders. But much of that weight remained where it was. "And it's only recently that I can face up to my fears. It's only now that I've finally found the courage to tell you and admit to my mistakes." He let out a frustrated growl. "I feel so stupid!" He jumped up off the bed and paced around the room.

"Yami," Yugi reassured softly. "You're not stupid-"

"Yes I am!" Yami screamed. "I let my fears take control of me! I was scared of the commitment I had to give. I was scared because of this place called hell! I was worried that if we were together, I would hurt you in some way. I was scared that if we stayed together, something…something _terrible_ would happen to you! I couldn't live with myself knowing that! I couldn't stand the thought that us being together would end up hurting you! So I thought that if I left, things would be better. You wouldn't get hurt and you wouldn't get sent to hell." He paused as he sniffed. _'Damn these tears!' _"But I _did_ hurt you! I _did_! The night I left, I hurt you so badly! I'm so pathetic!" He fell to his knees and cried.

"Yami." Yugi jumped up off the bed, rushing to Yami's side. He kneeled beside him and wrapped him in a protective hug. "You're not pathetic. You're not pathetic at all! I understand how you feel. I was scared about the commitment too."

"But you didn't run away!"

"No, I didn't. But what you did, it shows that you care for me."

"W-What do you mean?"

"You wanted to protect me, Yami. And that shows just how much you care about me. You wanted to protect me not only from the pain of commitment, but from the pain of hell. Yes, you were scared. You were scared because of the commitment you had to give. And when that man told you about hell, it was the final straw for you. Before that, you didn't know what it was. You panicked. But you've finally found the courage to fight your fears."

"But…But I was so stupid Yugi! Letting this man scare me like that! For almost six years, the idea of hell haunted me, until Ryou and Bakura found me."

"What?" Yugi's grip loosened slightly.

Yami sniffed. "They came to Egypt on holiday a while ago, and they bumped into me. Somehow, I'm not sure exactly how, they convinced me to tell them why I left. And they explained to me how everyone is scared of commitment. And they explained to me that we wouldn't go to hell."

"And we won't, Yami," Yugi comforted, holding Yami close. "I promise that we won't. That man may think that us being together is a sin, but I know that it isn't. Two people being in love, where's the sin in that? So what if we're the same gender? And besides, you know I'm not _that_ religious anyway. But I know God wouldn't condemn us to hell just for being in love."

"I know," Yami said quietly. "I know that now, Yugi. And hearing you say that, it makes me feel a lot better. But still…" He broke out of Yugi's embrace and stood up. "I was so stupid, letting those words effect me like that! I was so pitiful letting my fears take control of me!"

"But you've learnt from your mistakes," Yugi said, standing up, trying desperately to break through to Yami. "And that's the important thing, Yami. You learnt from the past and you're making up for your past mistakes. You're facing your fears."

"I know. I know that, Yugi. And all I want to do is stay with you for the rest of my life. Because I know now that I'm ready for that commitment. But I just can't get rid of this guilt! I can't get rid of it! It's eating me inside!"

Yugi hated seeing Yami like this. It killed him inside to know that Yami was suffering from the guilt from his mistakes. But he needed to know that Yugi didn't care what had happened in the past. That was over. They couldn't change what they had done back then. What they could change was their future.

Yugi approached Yami and turned him around so they were face to face. Before Yami could say or do anything, Yugi placed his lips on top of the Pharaoh's and kissed him passionately. He was thankful when Yami kissed him back.

"Yami," Yugi said passionately when they broke apart. "You shouldn't feel guilty. What happened, that's all in the past. We can't change what we did back then. But we can change the future." He smiled, brushing a few blonde strands away from Yami's surprised eyes. "We can live our future the way we want to, and not let our past mistakes hinder that in any way. I love you Yami, and nothing can change that. I can see how much you want to make up for your mistakes, and I know you've already done more than enough. You came back to me not only once, but twice. And that to me shows that you want this relationship to work. It shows that you're ready to commit. You're not afraid anymore." _'And I'm not afraid either.'_

He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Yami's waist, and kissed him passionately on the lips with as much love as possible. He felt Yami wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him closer to his body.

As their kiss intensified, their tongues soon becoming involved, Yami felt a sense of relief wash over him. Yugi's words had once again managed to solve everything. His doubt, his worries, his fears, they had all just faded away. His guilt still remained in his heart, and would forever haunt his past. But he knew that if he did not allow it to control his future, he and Yugi would finally be able to be together, like they had always wanted to be. They would finally be able to fully commit to the relationship they wanted without the fear of "hell" hanging over their heads, and live happily and safe in each other's arms.

And they both knew that their rekindled love would burn brighter than the blazing sun, eternally.

_End_

-I-

…Or is it?

Okay, I have to say it. That was a pathetic way of trying to explain why Yami left. I just couldn't put it into words! But basically, Yami was scared of the commitment. But more than that, he was scared of sending Yugi to hell. Since he's from Egypt and knows nothing about heaven and hell, it scared him when the "religious man" told him that they would both be sent to hell, because two men can't be in love. And that was the final straw for him. He had to leave? Get it? (Why couldn't I write that before?). I apologise now if I caused anyone any offense.

Anyway, as I said at the beginning, I've already written a lemon. And I'll be posting it so you can all read it. It will be in a oneshot based on this, entitled "Rekindled Passion" and should be up now. Like I said, I did want it to be included in the main story, but it just didn't flow right, and to be honest, it is a little clichéd. So I've written it in a oneshot. If you liked "Rekindled Love", then please read it!

And don't think I'll be disappearing off the face of the Earth. I already have an idea for another story that includes a little forbidden Yaoi love. So I hope you'll read my new story, "Shin no Duelist."

Hope to see you again soon! Thank you for all your support!

tai'sgirl23


End file.
